The Boneless Prophecy
by MortalMarquess
Summary: Basically, I created a character and injected her into Season 4B. Ivar meets a young lady who will help him to succeed in his destiny. Will contain, Fighting, Language, Sex Scenes, sacrifice's, Graphic content.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for stumbling across my story. I am a bit of a Vikings fan and I have found I really enjoy Ivar as a character. Here is a little idea I had about Ivar and an Original Character. So obviously its set in an alternate universe. I do not own anything, I am merely a fan. Playing with the world that the History channel have created.

Hope you enjoy what I have come up with! Would love some reviews and follows.

~MortalMarquess~

* * *

Kadlin awoke earlier than usual that morning. Her brown hair matted at the back of her neck and covered in sweat, and the sunlight streamed in across her face. Kadlin was from a small village on the outskirts of Kattegat. They very rarely had visitors, but a few weeks earlier the son's of Ragnar Lothbrok had passed on their way to somewhere.

Ever since then, Kadlin had dreamed of one of the sons. She was haunted by him. It was not the son who was the most handsome or even the most kind (if there could be such a thing, when you were a viking that is.) The son who frequented her dreams was Ivar. The cruel, fierce, but crippled Ivar. Her dreams started just with flashes and snippets of him. All except last nights. After last nights dream, she was led to believe it was a prophecy. She herself had never really believed in people other than the seer having visions. Kadlin was from a simple family of farmers, why would she have been given the sight, she thought to herself.

Leaving her small bedroom and making way to the kitchen, she found her mother and younger sister. Her father had never returned from the last raid and now it was up to her to help her mother to take care of the family farm, along with helping with running of the household and keeping her sister well.

"Mother, have you ever had a dream you thought was real and then you woke?"

Her mother shook her head, "No, and I have no time to discuss such matters. If you need answers go to Kattegat and see the seer. But not today, we have much work to do"

Kadlin sat at the table in silence, eating her small meagre breakfast. Perhaps a trip into Kattegat might help her seek the answers she so desperately needed. Dreaming of Ivar was not something she wished to do much longer.

After breakfast, she started her duties outside. Farm life never had much down time. If they weren't sowing the field, they were picking the produce or heading off to try sell their excess to help provide more seeds and necessities for the future. When out in the fields Kadlin felt free. Her mother not close enough to tell her what to do, and her sister not near here to bother her. She spent more time in the field than needed, her mother thought she was just slow at picking the food or planting. However it was there she trained. Her father had left her a sword, she was no shield maiden like Lagertha but she knew she had slightly more talent than some of the local boys.

Whilst outside late that afternoon, it happened again. Only this time she was awake. Kadlin was standing in the dirt, when suddenly she dropped to her knees and her eyes rolled back into her head.

 _She stood on top of a hill with her blade in her hand. The crow's circling as bodies lie sprawled everywhere. Amongst the fallen were Viking and another's from where she did not know. Covered in blood, she looked down and saw Ivar. Bodies covering him, a smile on his face as he removed his bloody sword from the man that was buried in hilt deep into his neck. She ran to him, "My love are you hurt?" as she reached him. "I am not going to Valhalla today" as he took his hands and placed them on her face. Their foreheads now touching. "We did it, Mercia is ours. Shall we go see?" She nodded, and pulled the dead man off him, as Ivar led the way down the hill._

Moments or hours later she came to. She had no idea how much time had passed, although it was the same as this morning and every other morning too. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Finding her feet again, she had decided enough was enough. These dreams were driving her insane, on her walk back inside she thought about the dream. She had dreamt not only of this moment, but of many more. The thought that there was more to this life was very enticing.

She had always wanted to be more than a farmer. Perhaps a merchant or even a server in Kattegat. Not that she didn't love her mother and sister she just wanted more. Never realising that more would be the "love" of Ivar. It seemed that nothing or no-one was good enough for Ivar, and from what she had seen and heard the idea that someone could love or be loved by him either was less likely.

That night Kadlin had supper with her mother and sister. She joined in the conversation as best she could but her mind was leagues away. This time tomorrow she hoped to be in Kattegat, speaking with Ivar. She did not have the heart or strength to tell her family that she was leaving. After her meal she returned to her bedroom, writing a simple letter to them explaining what she must do. She had to leave, one day she hoped to return to her family, and if not she would be with her father in Valhalla awaiting them both.

* * *

Before her mother woke that morning, Kadlin packed her small bag and left. Kissing goodbye her sister on the forehead and praying to odin that she would see her again, and that she would forgive her by leaving. Approaching Kattegat before midday, Kadlin didn't have much thought as to how she was going to reach out to Ivar. Would he even listen to her? She had to come up with a way to make him believe that what she had seen would be come to pass. She arrived at the great hall and went inside.

Queen Lagertha sat atop her throne, that she had long fought for. Killing Ivar's mother in the process, but as she sat down and took a drink that was handed to her she couldn't help but admire her. Lagertha had taken back what was her's and if her visions were anything to go by, one day Kadlin may be sitting on something similar in a country over the sea with Ivar by her side.

She sat and listened and heard nothing of interest until a slave girl sat down a few paces away from her.  
"I couldn't do it, I told you. He could not pleasure me the way Ubbe did, not that I wanted his hands on me either"

Kadlin had heard there was a slave in Kattegat who pleasured all the son's of Ragnar, but she had never seen her before. Looking at the girl, she supposed she was beautiful. Blonde hair and bright eyes, but it was what she was saying that interested her.

"Excuse me, did you say you were with Ivar?" she asked the slave quietly.

The slave looked around, shocked that someone had heard her. "I did, and if you know what is good for you, you will not repeat what you have heard. If Ivar knew I had told someone, he would see me dead. Please, do not speak of this, it was not my place to even be saying such things of our prince"

"You words are safe with me, do not worry" Kadlin told the slave, trying to ensure her that she would not reveal this to anyone. Anyone except Ivar that is, for she had just found the leverage she needed to speak with Ivar.

She walked out of the great hall, now with an idea on what to say to Ivar but she had no idea where he was. She stopped a passing by merchant.

"Pardon me, do you know where I can find Ivar?"

The old man looked her up and down, "If you knew what was good for you, you would know not to seek out Ivar"

"Thank you for your advice, but I still wish to know where he is?"

The man took a step closer to her and forcefully placed his arm around her, pulling her in close so she could smell the stench of his breath on her neck.

"Why you looking for that crippled bastard when you could come and have some fun with me" He pulled her towards a darkened corner. Kadlin kicked against the strength of the man but it was useless she was not strong enough to fight against him.

Suddenly the man was punched in the jaw and landed flat on his ass in the mud.

In front of her stood Ubbe. He offered his hand, and pulled her to her feet.

"I heard what you said about my brother. I do not know why you wish to speak with him, but I would like to hear why. No one seeks out Ivar. People run from Ivar"

Kadlin tried to remove some of the mud from her dress. "Thank you Ubbe. My name is Kadlin"

Ubbe led the way towards a hut, she followed him inside and was met by the sons of Ragnar.

"Ivar, this women is here to see you"

Ivar was over in the back on the hut working on sharpening a sword. He looked up and saw Kadlin, in her mud stained dress.

"What do you want?" he abrubtly asked her.

"I would like to speak with you, privately" she answered as confidently as she could muster. The son's were deftinately intimidating, but none as much as the coldness of Ivar.

Hvitsverk came up and placed his arms around her, "You can have a private conversation with me?"

Trying as hard as she could, she slapped him in the face. "No, I am here to speak with Ivar, get your hands off me".

He was not happy at being slapped by a women, and one he obviously thought was a slave. "I will not be spoken to like that. I will have my way with you and then maybe I will let you speak with Ivar"

Just as he went to pull her away Ubbe stepped in. "Ivar, this women was defending you to a man about to rape her. The least you could do is hear her out. By the gods, no one ever speaks to you. Enjoy it whilst it lasts my brother" as he once again, pulled her from the clutches of a man.

Kadlin, nodded appreciatively towards Ubbe. Considering she had not actually defended him, she was grateful for him stepping in. Why couldn't her dreams be about him?

Ivar raised his arms in the air. "Fine, whatever. Follow me" As he dropped from the chair he was seated at and he head towards a room to the side. She was in awe at how much strength he had in his upper body. Even though his legs did not work, he certainly was not as cripped as people made it out to seem.

"What do you want?" he asked her again.

Taking a deep breathe she told him.

"I want you to take me raiding with you."

Ivar laughed, which was not something she thought she would hear. "And why would I take you? A small little girl from Kattegat covered in mud? All you are good for are things that my brother and that man wanted you for earlier"

"You will take me, because I know things that you wish to be answered."

"Oh, and what might they be?"

Kadlin explained to Ivar that she had seen a great many things that would be his, if she were there to help him. She also told him she had seen things that had happened in the past.

"I do not believe you. Is this some kind of joke?"

Realising she had to lay her cards out on the table she told him what she had learnt earlier today.

"Fine, you do not believe me. But trust me on this. I will help one of the son's of Ragnar to overthrow and unite the kingdoms over the sea. It does not have to be you. I know things about you Ivar things that no -one else know's"

She got up to stand and leave the room. Before she could make it to the door, Ivar had moved, grabbed her by the legs. She landed on the floor, suddenly Ivar was on top of her with a knife blade sat at her throat. His weight, making it hard for her to breathe..

"Oh, you think you know me? What is this secret you know?" as he traced the blade along her collarbone.

"I know since your mother left for Valhalla, that you have been lost." she swallowed as the cold steel touched her.

"I know that you wish to be more famous than your brothers, that you think you should lead the army not your brother Bjorn. I know that you need someone to help bear the burden that your father left you"

Ivar laughed his cold empty laugh again. "You think you will help lift this burden? I think not. You are nothing"

"If I was nothing you would not have listened to me this far. Since your mother's death I have dreamt of you Ivar. I believe your mothers gift has passed over to me. I can see the future and the past"

"I am sick of listening to you. You are wasting my time. Get out of here before I decide to end your life" He took the blade away from her throat.

"I will not. You say you don't believe me. How else would I know that you cannot pleasure a women? How else would I know how your father died. How else would I know these things"

Before she knew it the blade was back her throat, with his hand up at her neck. She wasn't sure if she was about to slit open ear to ear or strangled to death.

"Ivar, I am telling you the truth. Why else would I be here? I cannot defend myself against you and you shall find no weapons upon me to even try."

Letting her go, he pulled himself away from her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before he broke the silence.

"I do not know if you are telling the truth. What do you want from this?"

"It would be a lie to say I want nothing. I want to sit beside you and rule with you." Kadlin crawled up next to Ivar. Trying not to show her fear of him. "Use me as your secret weapon. Send me to the beds of others to unlock their secrets. Let me help you. I can help you Ivar."

He looked at her intently, and she was still unsure if she was going to live or die by him.

"Fine, whatever. You can come. Can you even fight?"

Relief washed over her. " I can, but I am not a shield maiden. I still have much to learn. I had thought that you could teach me. You are the most savage and cruel of us all. Teach me to fight like you" she tried to sound as impressed and genuine as she could.

"So that you can kill me?"

"No Ivar, so that I can Kill for you."


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note*

Thankyou to those of you who commented and have followed/favourited my story.. I think Ivar is a fascinating character. I'm looking forward very much to sharing with you what I have come up with. I will try to update once a week but sometimes things happen and that may get delayed. I will do my best though.

Enjoy my next chapter, :) ~MortalMarquess~

* * *

"You say you want to fight for me? I have no army. It is my brother Bjorn who is in charge."

Kadlin inched closer to Ivar. " I will make you a deal. Each week you teach me to become a better fighter and I will tell you what I have seen."

He stared at her, a cold hard look until finally "Agreed. Now tell me. How does the army become mine?"

"I will tell you nothing like that at the moment. How do I know you will not listen and then kill me. I will tell you things that need to be told at the right time."

Ivar played with the knife in his hands. "I can still kill you at the end regardless. Have you forgotten that?"

Shaking her head. "You will not. That is the one thing I am certain of. I have yet to see my death or yours. And judging by where we are in my visions it is a long time away. One more thing, no one is to touch me, do you understand?.

Waving his hand Ivar continued "Fine, fine. Whatever. I suppose you could be useful. But if you ever breathe a word about me not being able to pleasure a woman I will kill you and accept the consequences".

A knock on the door ended their conversation. "What are you doing to her Ivar, is she dead yet?" Hvitsverk called. "Or, is it my turn now?" laughing to his brothers on the other side of the door.

Ivar pulled himself over to the door and pushed it open. He moved to the centre of the room and addressed his brothers.

"As you can see, she is not dead" he waved to her, as she walked out of the room. Suddenly feeling a lot more conscious that their eyes were following her. The minds of men could be easily predicited. "Also, none of you are to touch her. She is mine" he added as a lazy after thought it seemed.

The brothers laughed, and Sigurd was the one who answered. "Yours, what will you do to her. We all know that you cannot do anything. Come on Ivar"

Sigurd stepped closer toward Kadlin. Before he could move another step. Ivar had thrown his knife and it just missed Sigurd. Kadlin could feel it as it flew past her face.

"I said, she is mine". with a glare as cold as ice.

Kadlin gave a tight smile, and walked over to Ivar. "Come, lets go" Ivar said to her.

They left the hut. "Where are we going?" Kadlin questioned him.

"Oh your visions have not shown you where to go?" he mused to her.

Giving a small laugh "I do not get to choose my visions. I only know that since your mother passed they have came, every night. Each longer than the previous one"

"We will go to Floki. He will know what to make of this."

When they arrived at Floki and Helga's, Kadlin felt uneasy to see that she was to be the only woman there. She was still not entirely comfortable being alone with just men. She knew vaguely what her future had in store for her, however she still had to find the confidence and strength to get there.

"Ivar, my friend So nice of you to drag your crippled ass over to see me. What brings you here?" he he, Floki said.

"Floki, I am here regarding my new ah, friend?" Ivar shuffled aside so that Floki saw Kadlin for the first time.

"What a pleasure to finally see you in person Floki." Kadlin commented

"In person he he, you seem as crazy as I am!" Floki replied.

"Floki, her name is Kadlin"

"Ivar, I can speak for myself" she interrupted, and was met with a glare from Ivar, and the shocked expression from Floki.

"Well by all means" he responded "Tell floki why we are here"

Kadlin took a look around the room. She saw a low lying seat, with furs on it.

"May I?"

Floki nodded and she sat down. Starting her story, she told Floki the same things that she had told Ivar. Only leaving out the details about the woman he tried to sleep with, and the part about them becoming lovers. At this stage, is seemed very unlikely and she hadn't even mentioned that to Ivar. She still felt that Ivar might be toying with her, so she wanted to keep as much to herself as she could at this stage. Her knowledge was her only weapon, at least until Ivar trained her further.

Once finishing her story, she looked up and saw Floki staring at her.

"Floki, what do you think? Shall I slit her throat and be done with it?" Ivar asked rather seriously, and Kadlin felt her skin tingle at the thought of someone so casually speaking of her death.

"When your father was alive, I sometimes had these visions. The visions were mostly of Ragnar, but sometimes they were of you Ivar. I know your mother used to have the sight too. That was until Harbaard came, after that she seemed different. I believe that was when I started to see your father and you. What I think, is that now your mother has died and is no longer able to see your future as her own has ended, that the Gods need a way to keep you on course. You Ivar are destined for great things, Kadlin here is proof that the gods want you to succeed in your journey."

Ivar looked over to Kadlin and she was more shocked than she realised. Floki believed her.

"So you think this girl, will be valuable to me?"

"I do Ivar. But, most importantly, I think that she is in grave danger. If someone else were to find out the knowledge she has, then that my friend could be used against you. She is yours to protect, should you want to succeed in which the path the gods have laid out before you"

"She told me to use her as a weapon" Ivar spoke, clearly as shocked as Kadlin was.

"Maybe not as a weapon to wield, but as a weapon of the mind. She knows a great deal more than she has told. Don't you?" He directed his question towards her.

"I do, yes. Like I told Ivar before. I do not wish to tell him everything at this time. It is the only thing I have to protect myself with"

Floki sat down next to her. "Ivar, you must look after her. She is a gift to you, a gift from the gods" as he tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear.

"I agree with you Floki. I will look after her, she has asked me to teach her to fight. What do you think?"

"She must know how to defend herself Ivar, for your life may one day depend on it". Floki said seriously.

Ivar studied Kadlin, and she sat there letting him decide what needed to be done. She knew now that Floki believed in her, that her fate was sealed.

"I will teach you to fight."

"he, he. How exciting Ivar! oh what the god's have in store for you!" Floki danced around the room. Kadlin couldn't help but smile, she even thought she saw the corners of Ivar's mouth turn up.

After speaking some more to Floki, he asked where she was from. Kadlin replied sadly that she had left her home in order to help Ivar. She had no place to go now, and was hoping Queen Lagertha could house her for the time being.

Ivar surprisingly interrupted her as she told them about asking Lagertha, "You will stay with me."

"Then it is settled, off you go now. I have lots to do" Floki issued them out.

On the way out Kadlin stopped Floki in the door way. "Floki, forgive me for asking, but I wondered if you could help me with something?"

"I do not know unless you ask, although I have helped you by encouraging Ivar to spare you life, but ask your questions"

Kadlin smiled, she was beginning to like the man already. "I need a way for Ivar to get around. I saw in my visions something that helped him. If I were to draw it up, could you build it do you think?"

"Me, why of course. Bring your picture tomorrow, and we will get started." he told her, then he dropped to his knees and crouched in front of Ivar. "You see Ivar, she is changing everything already"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those of you that have reviewed! You may find some of this chapter ( this story actually) similar to some of the past episodes of Vikings. I am wanting to keep it as similar as I can in some aspects, so some scenes will be based on the show and others will be my own creation and thoughts. I hope you like what happens in this chapter, as always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Kadlin followed Ivar back to his house.

"Do you live with your brothers?"

Ivar turned his head to look at her. "Yes. but they are not always there. usually they find a woman to spend the night with."

Not really needing to add anything further Kadlin silently followed behind Ivar. Watching him infront of her she was surprised he hadn't already come up with a way to get around easier. She didnt feel comfortable mentioning this to him though. He had so much upper body strength she couldn't help but admire how much effort he had to go through on a daily basis.

When they arrived she walked inside and was glad to see the living area was empty. Looking around properly now that the others werent here she realised that this may be her home for a while. doubting now that Ivar would let her go too far away. Kadlin was very grateful to Floki for trusting and believing in her, for without his approval she feared the evening would have got very different.

Studying the room, there was not much to look at. There were nothing on the walls, not much furniture, nothing homely like her mothers house. But she supposed it was better than being in debted to Lagertha by seeking refuge.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

Kadlin whirled around and saw Ivar resting on a chair. "No, I just dont know what to do, or where to sit."

"You can sit your ass down wherever you like. Now tell me why are you doing this, and make it interesting?" he asked her once she sat down on some furs on a wooden log. It was not very comfortable.

"I told you before, to help you"

"And I heard you the first time, but what I want to know what you get out of this? "

Kadlin wasnt sure what to tell him. She was afraid to tell him she wanted to be his queen. Scared to admit that eventually they would harbour feelings for one another.

"Ivar, I do not think this will work if we are dishonest with each other. I will tell you the truth when I can. I pray to the gods that you do the same. You ask me what I get out of this. I dont want to be a farmer, or merchant or a slave. I want more than this life has given me. In my visions I have that. I see us commanding a large army, villages plundered, kings who have knelt before us. I believe that together we can do more than if we are apart."

"You want me to be honest with you? That I can do, for the most part. Most people do not appreciate honesty, i can see you are different. If all you say is true it seems we are headed toward a great victory. I do wonder though, it might be best for us to keep your fighting a secret yes? Besides secret weapons are usually better when no one knows. How will we do that though?"

Kadlin didnt think she had ever heard Ivar speak that much before. Giving some thought to what he said she arrived at a decision, athough she wasnt sure he would like it.

"I ah, um" she fumbled.

"Spit it out, I dont have all night" he grumbled in response.

Taking a deep breath, here it goes. she told herself. "We could say I am your companion?"

She really didnt want to look at him. Feeling nervous having even said it, but she couldn't come up with an alternative.

"I don't know how many people will believe that." he sneered.

"Ivar, people will believe it if we make it appear so. You cannot doubt me all the time. " she responded boldly to him.

Waving his hand is response. "Whatever then. Come, I will show you to my room. Tomorrow you will do your drawing for floki and then I will see what you can do with a weapon."

She waited for him to get down off the chair and watched as he crawled to his room. She looked at the bed and had no idea how they were to both fit, clearly the look on her face said as much.

"I will sleep in one of my brothers room for the night" he said somewhat akwardly.

"Thank you Ivar"

Without another word he left the room. Leaving her to her thoughts, as she scrambled into bed and waited for sleep to take hold. Praying that she woke in the morning, and wasnt murdered in her sleep.

Morning broke much sooner than Kadlin wanted, that night she dreamt of Ivar. This was nothing new though, last nights dream she saw boats crossing a large mass of water. Ivar sat at the front of the lead ship and her beside him. She supposed the next night more would reveal itself.

Walking out of Ivar's room she noted the house was empty and silent. She looked around, creeping over to the others bedrooms she saw they were empty too. It couldn't be that late, she thought to herself. At least the brothers were not here to bother her, not that she would mind some bothering by Ubbe. She smiled to herself. Finding her way back to the main room she saw a small bowl, what looked like breakfast. She saw down and ate, and that was when she noticed the parchment and pencil.

Putting her spoon down, Kadlin picked up the pencil and started to roughly draw what she had seen in her dreams.

She wasn't sure how long it took but sometime later she put her pencil down and looked at what she had drawn. The front was shaped similar to a boat, there was a seat where Ivar would be able to sit, and hold the reigns. The reigns were attached to a horse which would be able to pull him along.

The rough sketch looked a little more plain that what she had seen in her visions but she knew that Floki would be able to craft into something amazing. Deciding it was now or never she left the house and went to find Ivar. She only had to ask one man and he gave her directions. She simply followed the dirt track, it was covered in sticks and debris and she was surprised Ivar had come out here, surely all the tree roots would have been in the way. Soon spotting them in a clearing surrounded by trees, Kadlin went to walk out but stopped herself. Perhaps she would watch them before introducing her arrival, she thought to herself.

Leaning herself against a tree and out of sight of the four brothers, Kadlin spotted 3 deers which were tied to fence, they must be the targets she thought to herself. In the background she saw Sigurd and Hvitserk sparring, she wasn't sure which was stronger, but their skill with a blade was exceptional from what she saw. She saw Ubbe put his bow and arrow down, and then she spotted Ivar seated on a tree stump. His bow strung, as he released an arrow and it flew past the heads of his two brothers, stopping their training. She watched as Hvisterk dropped his second blade and moved towards Ivar, Hvisterk sliced his blade and his sword clanged against Ivar's. Sigurd looked shocked down the other end of the clearing, almost as if he didn't believe Ivar had just shot an arrow past his head. Sigurd began walking down to where the others were, watching his two brothers fighting. Kadlin was amazed at the ferocity and strength Ivar seemed to posses, even though he was seated on the tree, he still held his own against his brother. Kadlin had seen Ivar fight in her visions, but never in person she was much more impressed than she cared to admit, and was eager to start her training with him.

Ivar and Hvisterk parried sword against sword, until Ivar ended it with his twist of his sword, he had wrapped his arm around Hvisterk and his blade rest against his neck, Hvisterk pushed free, turning around until each others blade's rested on the others shoulder ready to deliver a deadly blow. Until Kadlin noticed the smirk on Ivar's face, quickly met with a nod from Hvisterk.

Watching Hvitsterk walk away, she noticed Ivar glaring over at Sigurd. Sigurd looked back with an uncomfortable expression, she assumed from earlier. Ubbe who had watched the whole ordeal, laughed and handed a cup to Ivar. Upon reaching out to take it, Sigurd threw his axe, and it knocked the cup clean out of Ivar's hand. Kadlin gasped, before she could react, Ivar had reached down and thrown his own axe hurtling toward Sigurd. The axe buried itself deep into the tree behind him, and the look of shock and horror had returned to his face. Glancing quickly she looked at Ivar, his cold, hard eyes stared at Sigurd. His expression was cruel and full of hatred, but which Kadlin didn't know the reason behind. Before having time to change her mind, she called out quickly, hoping to diffuse the situation between the brothers.

"Ivar, are you here?" she called, as she made her self stumble out from behind the tree.

She feigned a trip, as she made her way towards the four men. Feeling as if she could take a blade and cut through the tension, she tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh boys, I heard there was a boat arriving in Kattegat today, full of slaves?"

The four of them looked at her, and she shrugged her shoulders "Well, I suggest you go find one before all the pretty ladies find themselves with other men?"

Ubbe's lips turned up in a smile, and Kadlin knew she had said what she needed to in order to get them to leave.

"Well then, my brothers let us leave Ivar alone for a while." Ubbe remarked sarcastically. With a thump on the shoulder he leant in to Ivar and whispered something to him, which Kadlin could not hear.

The three brothers left not long after, and Kadlin was glad to be left alone with Ivar. Even though she decided that he was definitely the most cruel and fiercest of the brothers, it was him she felt most comfortable with.

"So, you found us?" Ivar said, after the brothers were out of ear shot.

"Yes, I came to show you this" she produced the piece of parchment and started to unravel it.

"Wait"

Stopping suddenly, she looked up at Ivar. "What is it?"

"I do not wish to see it, have you shown Floki?"

Kadlin shook her head, "No, I came straight here to show you first"

"Well I want you to show Floki first, to see if it is possible" Kadlin wasn't sure what was wrong with Ivar, perhaps he didn't want hope that it wasn't possible. She could accept that, he obviously didn't want to receive any false hope.

"If that is what you would like to do" she replied carefully to him.

"Now, let me see what you are capable of doing, pick a weapon"

Kadlin looked over at the weapons that the brothers had left. When she had practiced at home she used a sword, so she leant down and picked one up. Feeling the weight of the blade in her hand it was heavier than she was used to.

"Stand in front of me, and try to get your blade to my neck" he instructed her.

Circling towards him she drove her blade forwards and the metal clanged against his. He deflected her blows with such ease she was almost embarrassed, everything she had done at home was useless. Ivar swung his blade with such force it caused her to loose her footing and she fell down to the ground.

Standing herself back up she took her stance and tried again.

"I am impressed" he commented easily.

Kadlin was out of breathe, she was tiring easily " Why, because I fell down?"

"No because you got back up." he used the move that he had earlier with Hvitserk and had his arm around her, stopping her from attacking further. She stood there, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe. Noticing that Ivar didn't seem to be struggling at all.

He pushed at her back, and released his hold on her. "Again" he told her.

The continued to spar ,if she could call it that for another hour. Kadlin wasn't as good as she had first thought, but at least Ivar was still willing to teach her. After he let her put the blade down, she picked up a small dagger.

"Now, throw to dagger at the target"

Picking the dagger up, she stood square on and threw the dagger, like she had seen Sigurd and Ivar do before. The difference was, her dagger did not knock a cup out of Ivar's hand, or bury itself deep in the target. It hit the target, which surprised her and landed with a soft thump on the floor, which did not surprise her.

"You are weak" Ivar commented.

She looked back at Ivar, with a glare as cold as she could summon. Picking up the fallen axe on the floor, she threw it towards the target. Again, it fell to the floor. Sighing out loud, she head towards the target to pick up her fallen weapons. When she picked them up she stood looking at the target to see where the blade had touched the wood. It wasn't deep, it had barely scratched the surface.

"Turn around" Ivar called to her.

Turning on her heel, so that she stood in front of the target. Without time to register what was happening, she felt an axe embed it self in the wood next to her left ear, then again on the right hand side. She stood frozen in place. Ivar had just thrown a weapon at her, just as he had done with Sigurd.

"What are you doing!" she yelled at him, as she made her way back through the training area towards him.

"You are weak, like I said before. You need much more training" he raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders "But you are brave"

Kadlin smiled.

"You cannot be taught to be brave, you can train to become stronger and more skilled, but being brave is not that easy"

"So you will continue to teach me?" she question him

"Every morning, you will come here with me and my brothers. You will watch and learn from us. I will not teach you any thing until you can throw a blade and it stays in the target."

Kadlin was a little disappointed at this but she also oddly trusted Ivar's judgement. After watching them this morning, she knew she had a lot to learn and who better to teach her than sons of Ragnar Lothbrook.

"Well, I want my own dagger"

She thought she saw a hint of a smile on Ivar's lips. "Fair enough, we will get one once we have been to Floki's."

His brothers appeared not long after, and Kadlin wasn't sure why.

"Are you ready now my brother?" Ubbe called to Ivar.

"Yes" as he crawled over to something Kadlin hadn't yet noticed. Ubbe and Sigurd picked up the front, and Hvisterk was at the back. The lifted Ivar up and carried him back towards the village. So that was how he got here every day, she had wondered if crawling through the forest floor was frustrating what with all the tree roots that lined it. Hurrying along to catch up to them, she gestured to Hvisterk to give her one of the handles, so she too helped carry Ivar back towards Kattegat.

The brothers left them at Floki's. Kadlin got the feeling that Ivar didn't spend much time with them anyway, but she was grateful for him not having to crawl everywhere. Hopefully with her drawing, he wouldn't have to as much and would be able to move about more freely.

"Ah, Ivar and Kadlin you are back already!" he he "come, sit, sit down and show me!" he exclaimed, clearly excited that they were back so soon.

Ivar crawled over to the corner, as Kadlin walked up towards Floki. Smiling down at her, Floki extended his hand and took the parchment from her.

They waited in anticipation as Floki carefully studied the drawing.

"Well, what do you think?" Ivar asked softly, almost as if it seemed as if he was worried Floki would say it wasn't possible.

A smile appeared over Floki's face " Ivar this is brilliant! I can't believe I didn't think of this my self!" as he scooped Kadlin up and danced around with her. Kadlin couldn't help but join in with Floki's excitement and laughter.

When Kadlin was back on the ground, she glanced over at Ivar. Her smile faltered and she noticed that he did not seem to be enjoying himself as much as Floki and herself was. Not wanting to make him feel any more uncomfortable or unhappy than he already looked, she decided to excuse herself.

"I will be back soon, I will leave you both to talk about the drawing". Floki looked at her confused, then she inclined her head slightly towards Ivar.

With a smile, Floki caught on and moved over to sit next to Ivar. Just as Kadlin closed the door, she noticed Floki put his arm around Ivar, just like a father would do to his son.

* * *

"Ivar what is it?" Floki asked him quietly.

Ivar inhaled and then spoke quietly back to Floki. He didn't want anyone else to hear him.

"Now that we are going to England to fight, It would be good to not have to crawl around everywhere. So I was very pleased to hear of this vision or whatever it was that the girl had, but"

"But, you are concerned it won't work?" Floki finished his sentence.

He nodded in response. He did not like feeling this way, unsure of himself, nervous and embarrassed by his condition and having to ask for help.

"I don't want to crawl around on the battlefield, I want to strike fear in my enemies and how do I do that from the floor?"

"Ivar, you are one of the most fearless and vicious Vikings I have met. Trust me, this will work. I will figure someway to make it work, besides Kadlin has done most of the work. Would you like to see?"

Shaking his head. "No, I will wait until it is done, if that is alright with you?"

Floki responded by placing his hand around Ivar's head and laughing. "Alright with me! My dear Ivar I cannot wait to see how excited you are"

Ivar thanked Floki once more, then left his house. Where on earth had that girl gone to, he wondered. He crawled back to his house, he had some weapons to sharpen. Surely she would find him later, as much as her presence was unexpected, He did enjoy her company. Someone apart from his brothers that didn't flinch at the sight of him. Not that he would tell her that though, he had to keep a certain amount of fear in people.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write! Everynow and then I might pop a little snippet from Ivar's POV just for fun, what did you think?

Keep raiding ;) ~MortalMarquess~


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed and Kadlin had developed a daily routine. Waking up, she followed the son's of Ragnar down to the training field. Watched them for however long they stayed for. Every so often she picked up something new, but Ivar was still yet to let her train again. Kadlin wasn't sure why, but she didn't question Ivar. Same as he didn't question her when she gave him information from her vision's. She also practiced throwing her knives into the target, they didn't wobble as much now, but they didn't always stay in either. After training, Ivar went back to working on his weapons, he seemed to make most of ones he used himself. Whilst he was there, Kadlin was with Floki. Helping where she could to get the drawing brought to life the best way she knew how.

When her time with Floki came to an end for the day, she made way back and settled herself in for the night. Since she had been living with the brothers, they had been more than happy to let her do the cooking. Originally they had shared it around a bit more, but after eating the boys cooking Kadlin had decided enough was enough and they needed to eat better. This was when she took over, and none of them had complained. As much as she wouldn't admit it to the brothers, she was rather enjoying looking after a household.

Kadlin had also been able to decorate the house a little more. Feeling grateful that her mother had taught her the skill of sewing as well as cloth making. When Kadlin had first set out on her journey she did not think that it would involve making clothes for Ivar, let alone his brothers. However she did not begrudge the task as it had actually brought her and the brothers closer.

For one, they (most of the time) didn't try anything with her anymore. Sigurd did make the occasional pass, but Kadlin thought that was more aimed at irritating Ivar rather than an actual interest in her. They were also helping her to better understand Ivar. The brothers thought him crazy and cruel, but still they loved him.

Kadlin didn't think he was a cruel and crazy as everyone thought, not that she told him that. She was sure he would have been more than happy to try invoke some fear in her. He seemed to enjoy people being afraid of him.

After they had eaten at night, some of the brothers would leave for the night and find company with women from the village. Kadlin was surprised and shocked one night when Ubbe bought Margarethe home one night. Kadlin was quick to remind her that she hadn't told Ivar anything of what she had learnt. It was odd being around her, Kadlin was getting used to and enjoying the company of only men. Although she was missing having a woman around.

Sometimes she would watch Ubbe and Margarethe and wondered how he felt about her having slept with all of this brothers. He knew that she had been with them, and still he did not seem to mind. Kadlin wasn't sure she would like to be shared around that way, she hoped that when she found a companion they would be complete with each other and not seek anyone else. Kadlin was jealous of Margarethe, she seemed to have a comfort and easy companionship with Ubbe.

Her relationship with Ivar hadn't progressed very far. They talked all the time, Kadlin slowly starting to share more about her visions, and Ivar spoke of his mother. When he spoke of Asluag he spoke with a fondness in his voice which was reserved only for her. She sensed that he missed her much more than he wanted to let on, for his brothers never spoke of her. Now that Lagertha had taken the throne and Bjorn had stopped Ubbe and Ivar's attempt to extract revenge on her for their mothers death, they didn't seem to speak of her often.

Except when Sigurd liked to taunt Ivar with her. Every time Kadlin thought the brothers were getting along well, Sigurd went and brought something up. The most recent was when Ivar was sharpening his blade, Kadlin heard it happening from outside the smiths hut. Sigurd had yet again been calling Ivar a Mummy's boy and antagonizing him. Having heard enough, Kadlin walked inside and was surprised to see one of the smith's blocking Ivar's axe from hitting Sigurd. He was accusing the brothers of not acting the way brothers should. Looking over at Ivar his face was filled with hatred, disgust and anger. Whilst Sigurd's face was once again covered in shock, disbelief and horror.

"Ivar, I will meet you in the clearing at sun down?" Kadlin called to him. She then looked directly at Sigurd. "You, follow me"

Ivar nodded, and returned to his blade. Whilst Sigurd followed her out of the hut and towards the river. They walked in silence, until finally Kadlin broke it.

"Why Sigurd do you taunt your brother so?" Kadlin threw her arms up in the air in anger at him. "I have been sent by the gods to fufil a mission. That does not include saving your ass everytime you piss Ivar off!"

"Saving my ass? Is that what you call it. I see you running around Ivar like a dog nipping at someone's heels." he scolwed back at her.

"I save your ass more than you know. More than any of you know. You think that the smith was meant to be there today? No it was because I asked him to be. I knew you and Ivar were going there today. When Ivar wanted your fathers knife, and he pulled the seat from under you, You think it a coincidence that Hvitserk walked in moments later with news of arrivals of the favours you called in? No, I told him to go in as I knew Ivar was moments away from killing you. You taunt him so much, that one day it will go too far. I will not always be here to save you Sigurd. Remember that"

With that, Kadlin left Sigurd to his thoughts. She had seen in her visions more than once Sigurd's death. At this stage she wasn't sure when it was occur, all she saw was Sigurd lying at Ivar's feet with blood pooling around him. Her hope was that if she could stop the brothers from arguing every other moment that perhaps that moment would not come to pass. Although the way the brothers acted it did not seem very likely.

Kadlin hurried to meet Floki, after her encounter with Sigurd. She made it just as he was about to leave to meet Ivar at the clearing.

"Its done!" Floki called excitedly to her.

"Floki, it looks better than I have ever seen" she beamed back to him.

Heheheh "I was just as much you as it was me, now I will go get Ivar, do you think you can manage getting this to the clearing?"

Kadlin smiled, "It would be my pleasure. I cannot wait to see Ivar's face!"

"You care for him don't you?" Floki suddenly and unexpectedly asked her.

Kadlin had felt a bond grow between her and Floki, so she felt she could answer him somewhat honestly.

"I do. More than he know's, and I would like to keep it that way."

Heheheh "You secret is safe with me, now let us go and show the boy our gift!"

Floki met Ivar on the way to the clearing, whilst Kadlin waited with the chariot in the clearing. It was a foggy evening, so she set light to the torches surrounding the area. She sat waiting next to the wheel of the chariot looking up she spotted them coming.

Floki was carrying Ivar on his back, as they got closer she heard Floki tell Ivar "It is your wings Ivar". She smiled softly to herself. Floki set Ivar down on the ground, and he began to crawl towards the chariot. Floki stood back and watched, and all Kadlin could see was the happiness and excitement on Ivar's face. When he arrived at the chariot, he placed his hand along the side, running along and feeling the wood.

He looked up at Kadlin, she thought she saw a tear in the corner of his eye, as he asked. "Is this really for me?"

Kadlin bent down so that she was level with Ivar. "Yes, I'm glad you like it. Do you want to take it for a ride?"

Before Ivar could respond, they both turned to see Floki laughing and smiling as he ran off to get a nearby horse and attach it to the front of the chariot. Ivar crawled towards the back of the chariot and pulled himself up.

Once the horse was attached, Kadlin stood back and slapped it on the ass surging the horse forwards. Ivar shook the reigns and encouraged the horse to go faster.

Ivar took off with such speed, his face covered in a helmet but Kadlin was sure he was smiling. He rode around until the torches in the clearing burnt out and they had to go back due to not being able to see.

When Ivar reared the horse back to where she stood, Kadlin thought he was going to stop and get off.

"Would you like to ride back with me?" Ivar asked her.

Kadlin looked at Floki. "I can walk, go, have fun!"

Ivar offered his hand to Kadlin to help her up. Nervously she took it, and stood next to him on the chariot.

"You can't stand there" he told her. "You must stand in front, or else you will fall"

Kadlin ducked underneath the reigns, and stood infront of Ivar. Her hands holding onto the railing in front. Before she knew it, they were off at a galloping pace, the wind running through her long brown hair. Kadlin felt free, she finally felt as if things were starting to progress with her visions.

They rode until the reached the entrance of Kattegat. Only then did Ivar speak to her. She had been left to her own thoughts, at how to best move forward with leaving for England.

Ivar stopped the chariot out the front of his hut. "Before my brothers come out, I want to say thank you."

"Your welcome Ivar."

Ivar looked nervously around, then put his hands in clothing pulling something out.

"Here" he said not making eye contact with her, as he passed her something wrapped in cloth.

Kadlin opened the cloth to see a small dagger. The blade was simple, but the handle was decorated with a black leather band with a brown "K" braided into it.

Looking up at Ivar, she smiled. Kadlin had seen this dagger many times, most recently she had seen it one of her visions. Buried in the neck of a man she killed. She did not know until just now how she came to have the weapon. This was what Ivar had been working on, whilst she had been with Floki.

Ivar smiled back. "It is to say thank you. Thank you for giving me my leg's"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for following and reading my story! Am having fun writing it, Ivar is certainly an interesting character. Welcome to those of you who are new to the story! Feedback is always welcome, but please constructive crit. I am not a professional, just a fan :)

Thank you to those of who you have reviewed!

BlueEyedPisces - They are getting closer together yes, its fun to write about them in this way. We may see some more development later on ;)

Guest - I am glad to hear you are enjoying my story, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hopefully you enjoy this next instalment, I am so excited to be already at 46 followers and 23 favourites, It means a lot you like my story. Now without further ado, the chapter awaits!.

~MortalMarquess~

* * *

Kadlin stood shocked and surprised by the thoughtfulness of Ivar's gift. The brothers rushed past her to see what Ivar where he sat, upon his chariot.

"Ivar! the is great. Now you can keep up with us eh?" Ubbe slapped him on the back. Ivar rolled his eyes.

"Well come on, who wants to come for a ride?" Ivar asked them. One by one the brothers were taken around in Ivar's chariot. He clearly was enjoying himself. Kadlin smiled, and left them outside.

She sat down at the table and looked at her knife again. It was made very well, and she was glad to have it. Perhaps Ivar had started to develop feelings for her she thought? They had certainly been spending much more time with each other, so it seemed only natural that, it was starting to happen.

Not knowing when the boys were going to return in, she set to work on dinner.

At full dark they returned inside, laughing with each other. Kadlin was glad to notice that Ivar and Sigurd seemed to be getting along rather well. They sat down and started to eat dinner.

Ivar played with his food, rather than eating it. Kadlin noticed he looked like he was deep in thought.

"My brothers, I want to ask you something? Who will lead our great army?"

The three of them looked up from their food , and studied Ivar. Sigurd laughed, "You think it should be you?"

"Well why should it not be? I was the one who went with father. He chose to take me" Ivar said seriously to his brothers.

"He did not choose you , you were the only one left Ivar. Bjorn and myself went to Spain, Ubbe and Sigurd wanted to stay here. He didn't choose you because you were special, he chose you because there was no one else" Hvitserk sneered.

Ivar glared up at him. Picking up his knife, he ran his thumb along the blade.

"Put it down Ivar" Ubbe told him.

Glaring at Ubbe for telling him what to do. "Anyway, father told me he wanted to learn their ways. The buildings, landscape and their defences. It would be useful to know this, father told me" Ivar said with a casual confidence.

"Are you saying you want to be the leader?" Ubbe asked him seriously.

"Brother you are crazy, Bjorn should lead. He is the oldest." Hvisterk added.

Ivar looked over at Kadlin, she shook her head. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever"

Kadlin leaves the table and excuses herself to bed. It has been a long day. Just as she changes into her nightgown, she hears a creek of the door. Turning to see who it is, there is no one there. Walking towards the door, she opens it to see Ivar seated just on the other side.

"Ivar what is wrong?" she asks him concerned.

Waving his hand, "It is nothing" he replied

Kadlin stepped aside and gestures for him to follow. He crawls into the room and pull's himself up on the bed.

"It is something, what is it?"

"All my brothers are home tonight" Ivar states.

"Yes, I know that. I just served dinner" she replies, slightly confused.

"It is, ah. Just that, with them all home, there is no where for me to sleep"

Kadlin had forgotten that the past few weeks, the room she stayed in actually belonged to someone. She couldn't believe she had basically forced Ivar to sleep elsewhere every night since her arrival.

"Ivar, I am sorry. You are welcome to sleep here. I will sleep out there" Kadlin picked up her things, and head towards the door.

"You don't have to. There is room for us both?" he said quietly.

Turning around Kadlin faced Ivar. "Are you sure?"

Ivar nodded. "I just need help with something, if you don't mind."

"What is it"

"I need to bathe, and since I cannot stand it is quite hard as I am sure you can imagine. Can you help me?" he asked just as quietly as he had before.

Kadlin knew that Ivar very rarely asked for help, he didn't want to show any signs of weakness.

"Of course Ivar. I will go get the water" She left the room, the brothers were still up, thank fully.

"Ubbe, can you help me please?"

Ubbe stood and followed Kadlin outdoors. "What is it?" he asked.

"Ivar would like a bath, so I need some water, and frankly I can't carry it all myself." she said nervously.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Ubbe was definitely the most caring son of Ragnar and Aslaug.

"I, I don't know."

"You are still afraid of him?"

"No, and yes."

"That's is probably best. Mother used to help him bathe before. Him asking you obviously means he feel comfortable with you. Just don't look at his legs to much" he added.

Kadlin was grateful for the advice, and went in feeling a little more confident than she had done before. What she hadn't told Ubbe, was not that she was afraid of Ivar as such. She was afraid of the feelings she was starting to have for him, that and she had never seen a naked man before in her life.

After Ubbe had left and the bath was full, Ivar pulled himself in. Kadlin turned away so she didn't have to see him get in. Even though she was slightly curious, she faced the other direction.

She helped him bathe, and tried her hardest to remain calm and not appear as nervous as she actually was. Ivar didn't seem to need that much help, but she didn't complain. It was just another thing she was happy to do for him.

Whilst Ivar got him self re dressed for bed, Kadlin tried to occupy herself over near the tub. She couldn't help herself, though. Even though she had just seen him in the bath, there wasn't much light. Now him seated on the bed, he was lit up from the torch next to the bed. She saw for the first time, the muscle in his arms and chest. His shoulders were just as broad as she had imagined, and then there was his stomach. It looked like a washboard that they used to wash the clothes with.

Kadlin noticed Ivar looking at her, as she stood there staring at him.

"Sorry"

"By all means, look at the cripple" he said frustrated.

"I wasn't even looking at your legs Ivar"

He rolled his eyes, and laid back on the bed. "So are you going to tell me more about your visions?"

Kadlin sat down on the bed and began to speak. "What do you want to know?"

"Who leads the army?"

"Ivar I have already told you this. Bjorn will lead, he is the natural leader and people want to follow him."

"Well I don't"

"However, Bjorn will listen to you. He knows you are smart, he may lead the army but it is you he listens to. He knows Ragnar took you for a reason, so you will still be heard, You just won't be the face of this war" Kadlin went over and put out the torches.

Laying his head back, Ivar closed his eyes. "Thankyou Kadlin"

Kadlin smiled to herself in the dark as she lay down on the bed and waited for sleep to come. When her eyes closed, she couldn't stop the visions of Ivar shirtless from her eyes. For one of the first times she welcomed her visions that night.

She woke in the morning, once again covered in sweat. Last night seemed more intense than before, she thought to herself. Wondering if it had something to do with being close to Ivar? Not wanting to admit out loud that she hoped tonight Ivar and she would share a bed, for the visons sake. It had nothing to do with the feelings she was developing she lied to herself.

Looking next to her Ivar still lay asleep, she decided to leave him be and quietly left the bedroom. Surprised to be met by Margarethe who was in the eating area.

"Good morning Kadlin"

"Good morning" she replied with a odd smile. Kadlin had no idea why she was here. Usually the girls the brothers had over night left before morning, they certainly didn't break their fast together.

Kadlin took the bowl offered to her by Margarethe and sat down to eat. "So, you and Ivar?" she questioned.

"What about me and Ivar?" Kadlin tried to avoid the question.

"I saw you come out from his room, so what happened?"

"Margarethe I don't ask what happens between you and Ubbe or Hvisterk for that matter, so please don't ask about Ivar and me" She wanted to add, not that she needed to ask what happens between her and the brothers . Kadlin was sure all of Kattegat could hear what was happening in the room.

"Well, aren't you as happy as pie in the morning, I suppose it is still true about Ivar he cannot please a woman" she laughed to her self

Kadlin glared at Margarethe with a stare so cold she was impressed the girl didn't get up and leave. "I suggest you stop speaking about Ivar that way, or even both your lovers will not be able to save you"

Just as Kadlin finished her sentence, Ivar came out of the bedroom. She wasn't sure how much he had heard. She stood up and took breakfast to Ivar. Ivar looked shocked at the gesture, but took the bowl none the less. After Ivar finished he told Kadlin, that it was time to commence more of her training and that they would be headed to the clearing. Putting the bowls down, they head to the chariot and made way towards the clearing.

Whilst they rode Kadlin was lost in thought. She did not understand women, why did the feel the need to speak of such things? She supposed that it would be nice to have a female friend, but she wasn't here to make friends though.

"Are you listening?" Ivar said.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought"

"I noticed. Thank you for what you said"

Kadlin shrugged, "Well it is no one else's business. As long as people assume I am your companion that is all that matters" Kadlin tried to make it sound as if she believed that. The truth was, what Margarethe had said did bother her. It bothered her that she had been with Ivar in some way and Kadlin had not.

"Not for that. For, Never mind." he ended the conversation abrubtly.

Wanting to move on from such topics, Kadlin steered the conversation elsewhere. "So what training are we doing today?"

"It is time for you to use a weapon, more than the dagger"

When they arrived at the clearing the weapons were all there like usual. This time though there was no brothers, it was just she and Ivar.

"Pick one"

Walking up and down along the selection Kadlin looked at them all. She liked the look of some of them but she didn't think she would have the strength to wield them. Finally deciding on a blade, similar to what they had used when they first started, all those weeks ago.

As Kadlin swung her sword she noticed that she moved a lot easier this time. The blows which Ivar struck against her weren't as hard to block. She still tired easily but was glad she was able to hold her own a little more.

"Much better, you seem to have improved since we last practised"

Breathing hard, she responded "Yes, I have been watching you all quite intently"

"Now it is time to choose another weapon. It is good to be practised in a few different sorts of battle. But first, throw your dagger at the board"

Kadlin slipped her hand into her shirt, pulling out the dagger. She looked at the target, and threw.

The dagger landed in the centre of the target. It did not fall to the ground, it stayed embedded into the wood.

Turning to behind her to see Ivar hide a smile. "Better"

She looked at the weapons again. Picking up a bow and arrow.

Standing to the side, Kadlin tried to string the bow. The arrow kept falling from the bow. Frustrated with herself, she tried again. This time the arrow did not slip. Drawing the string back, she brought her hand up and got ready to let the arrow fly.

"Stop stop" Ivar called to her. "Come here"

Kadlin took a few steps back towards Ivar. "In front of me" he directed.

When Kadlin was standing in front he pulled her back and got her to stand closer. "Your form is wrong. String you arrow"

Slightly shocked, Kadlin strung the arrow again. She felt Ivar's hand on her, slightly turning her to the side. Pulling her arm back like she did earlier. Once again, Ivar placed his hand on her elbow and lifted it up higher. Her hand rested on her cheek. She felt him close behind her and she tried not to think about it too much.

Without realising it she let go of the arrow. The arrow flew past the target and hit a nearby tree.

"Again" he told her, passing her another arrow.

Getting herself ready again, she could feel her heart rate pulsing. Ivar's hand on her hip keeping her steady, and his other hand on her elbow keeping it higher.

"Take a deep breathe, close your eyes" Kadlin did as she was told.

Ivar continued. "When you open your eyes, let go of the arrow"

Kadlin stood there, eyes closed. Not thinking about the arrow in her hand, but rather Ivar's hand on her. She opened her eyes and let the arrow fly. It landed on the target. Not in the centre, but at least on the board this time.

"Better, do you want to try again"

Nodding in response, he handed her another arrow. Ivar didn't place his hands on her this time, and she drew back the arrow herself.

The arrow hit the target, closer than the previous one. Feeling very proud of her self she turned to Ivar, a smile upon her face.

The smile leaving her face when she stood face to face with Ivar. He looked very serious. Scared almost, Kadlin thought to herself.

Before she had time to say anything, Ivar looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers.

Kadlin took a step further, closing the gap between them. Closing her eyes, she gently pressed her lips onto his. Kissing him softly. Ivar seemed shocked, he didn't kiss her back.

Sensing that it was the wrong thing to do, Kadlin broke the kiss and turned her head away from him. Before she could step away though, he had his hand on her chin turning her face back towards him.

His lips crushing hers, she quickly recovered and returned his kiss. Her hand dropping the bow she was still holding, and placing her hand on his neck. Pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

"Ivar, Brother are you here?"

Kadlin broke away again, and quickly picked up her bow and returning it to the stand with the other weapons. Ivar still on the tree when his brothers approached.

"You two are out nice and early" Ubbe smiled a cheeky grin towards them.

Kadlin rolled her eyes. "I will leave you to your training Ivar. See you later boys" with that Kadlin left and head back towards Kattegat for the day. Her mind still reeling and in shock from her first kiss with Ivar.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again to the reviews! This chapter was a bit different to write, but I enjoyed it!

To the reviewers:

Melissa Ragnarson - Am glad you liked the kiss! Hope you like this chapter too? Let me know :)

BlueEyedPisces - Hopfeully to like the interaction between Margarethe and Kadlin in this chapter. Thank you for your review and feedback ;)

Shadow Spears - So the first kiss is out the way now, I have a feeling you may like this chapter! (woof woof)

Guest - Thank you for saying you like the fic, I will try to update as much as I can. I am aiming for once a week, but this week has been twice. Am on a roll this week lol, I understand if you stop now and catch up later. If only I could type faster!

Thank you again, now to the chapter ;) xx

* * *

Kadlin made it back to the house in a daze. She couldn't keep her mind from remembering how it had felt to have Ivar's hand on her and then his lips on her mouth. It was more enjoyable than she wanted to admit.

Opening the door to the house, she was surprised to see Margarethe still there.

"Oh Hi Kadlin, I didn't know you would be back so soon"

"Hello, yes I am finished for the morning, are you staying all day?" Kadlin tried to be more friendly than she had been earlier. Her spirits had lifted immensely since she had last seen the girl.

"I am. Did Ubbe not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Margarethe smiled, "We are to be wed. Today in fact!"

Kadlin was pleased for her and Ubbe. "How wonderful, do you need help with anything?"

The girls got talking, and Kadlin was annoyed at herself for being so cold towards Margarethe earlier. She had no reason to be, Margarethe meant well.

Later that afternoon the boys returned home. Kadlin hoped to get the chance to speak with Ivar before the wedding but she couldn't seem to get him by himself. Before she knew it they were leaving and heading out to where Ubbe and Margarethe would be married.

Upon entering the woods, Kadlin pointed out over to Ivar.

"Look, King Harald and his brother are here".

Ivar shook his head, "That can only bring bad news, we know he wants the throne. And to be rid of the Lothbrook line"

"He must be here to help for the time being though. Use him, and his men when you leave for England."

Ivar nodded in response. "Yes, we must keep an eye on them though"

"Ivar, I wanted to talk to you about earlier today" Kadlin said nervously.

"Yes, you did well at training. You will come tomorrow too, and practise with the bow again."

"That's not what I meant. Although I hope you will help me with the bow again?" Trying to sound not as hopeful as she felt.

"You don't need my help. You will do fine on your own" Ivar said to her dismissively.

Before Kadlin could speak on the matter further, they had arrived. Ivar brought the chariot to a halt, and climbed down to the seat that was for him.

Kadlin stood next to Ivar, she looked over to the bride and noticed how pretty Margarethe looked. The flowers in her hair looked beautiful. Her dress was simple and with her hair down around her she looked lovely. Glancing down on her own clothes, she decided it was time for a new dress, this one had started to fray. Her own hair tied up in a braid, but soft tendrils had fallen around her face. She wasn't an ugly girl by anymeans, she hoped one day she would be married. When that day came though, she hoped it would be a proper crown upon her head. Not one made from flowers. She had yet to see a wedding of any sort in her visions, but still held out hope. Perhaps the gods wanted to keep some things a surprise for her, she hoped.

"Who gives this woman away to this man" the celebrant called.

Kadlin was surprised to see Hvisterk step forward to claim the honour. She didn't realise the Margarethe didn't have any family. She supposed she didn't actually know much about this girl at all. She noticed a small smile between Hvisterk and Margarethe. The ceremony continued, and all went well.

When the bridal race began, she quite enjoyed it! She had never seen anything like this before. No one in the small village she had lived in before had gotten married so this was her first time witnessing such customs. Looking over to Ivar she noticed he didn't look as happy as everyone else. She bent down to speak with him.

"Are you ok Ivar?" she asked quietly. Bjorn and Torvi were close and she didn't want them to hear.

"Fine. I'm fine"

"I thought we promised not to lie to one another" she prompted him.

"If you must know. Its hard watching the bridal race. Knowing I will never do it"

"Oh, Ivar you may get married one day" she said softly, placing her hand on his arm.

The look he gave her, actually frightened her. It was cold and angry.

"Its a race. I can't run. For someone who can see the future your not very bright sometimes" he coldly sneered to her.

Kadlin was taken aback. How could they have gotten along so well and now he was speaking like this to her. It was an honest mistake on her behalf. Ivar did things so well even though he was crippled that sometimes it did slip her mind that he couldn't walk. Rather than apologizing she walked off and stood near some of the other guests. She did not deserve to be spoken to the way she had, but Ivar had everyright to say what he did. It was careless of her to forget.

Hvisterk lost the bridal race. Therefore it was him who served the feast. Kadlin couldn't help but notice the looks Hvisterk and Margarethe gave one another. Ubbe didn't seem to mind, and not that it bothered Kadlin she was merely curious.

Leaning in to her side she asked Ivar "Does Ubbe know that Hvisterk likes Margarethe?"

"Yes, and he does not mind. I heard him talking about them sharing her"

Kadlin was shocked. "Really? Even though they are wed?"

"Yes really. Some men don't mind sharing their wives."

"Oh, I see. I don't think I would like that"

"Me either."

She smiled to Ivar. The earlier comments seeming to be forgotten between them. The drinks flowed and the food kept coming out. Kadlin didn't think she had ever felt this full. The best part being she didn't need to cook any of it. It was quite nice not having to do much for the evening. It made a welcome change to looking after the four boys.

"Ivar, now that Ubbe and Margarethe are wed, does that mean they will leave the house?"

"I don't know. They may have, but since we are leaving soon for England she will most likely stay. Then look after the house whilst we raid"

Kadlin looked away and hoped Ivar didn't notice her joy. So that meant they were still to share a room, for the time being anyway.

The bridal couple soon left and the party continued on without them. Kadlin drank more than she had before, and when the dancing started she was one of the first ones up to show off some moves. She twirled and danced, bumping into others along the way. Nobody minded, as they having as much fun as she was. She looked over and saw Ivar smiling at her, she beamed back as she continued her dance.

Her feet starting to hurt, she head back over to where Ivar was seated talking to one of the men who were to come raiding with them. He was a very attractive young man. With brown eyes and long blonde hair. A braid half way down his back, and broad shoulders.

"Ah Kadlin, meet Erland. He is here to come raiding with us!"

Kadlin stumbled slightly, and lost her footing. Erland stood and caught her. "Oh, thank you"

"It is nice to meet you Kadlin. One as beautiful as you should not have been dancing alone" he commented to her.

Blushing as she let go of his hand, she sat next to Ivar. "I do not mind dancing alone" her leg touching his.

The three of them sat there and continued to drink. "Skoll!" they called. Kadlin had no idea how much she had drank, the room was blurry and she felt her eyes start to droop.

She felt herself lull into a sleep, and was grateful for Ivar sitting so close. Resting her head, upon his shoulder she closed her eyes.

Kadlin wasn't sure how long she sat there with her head rested on Ivar, but she woke groggily when she was moved.

"Shh, Kadlin. Its just me, Sigurd. I'm carrying you to bed"

"I don't want to go to your bed, I want Ivar's" she replied sleepily

Laughing at her he replied "I know you do. I am carrying you there. Ivar can't carry you and crawl there himself"

"Thank you gurd"

Laughing again, "Maybe not so much wine next time?" as he pulled the covers up over her and she closed her eyes once more.

* * *

Ivar climbed into bed after the wedding had ended. Sigurd to Ivar's surprise had offered to carry Kadlin home. He had been grateful for the offer, not that he told Sigurd that. It was going to present a challenge to get her into the chariot. He lifted himself into bed, and was surprised when he laid down that Kadlin rolled into closer to him.

What was he going to do about her, he thought to himself. She was beautiful and it seemed like she wanted him. He couldn't give her everything she needed though, perhaps it would be best for them to not go down the route of feelings and affection towards each other. With his arm behind his head, he gave out a sigh. Why did women need to complicate things so? Only a few weeks ago, all he had to worry about was when they would get to England to avenge his father, now he had these feelings arising in him and he wasn't sure what to do with them. His mother had never taught him how to love. She had taught him to be cruel, but looking over at Kadlin sleeping peacefully beside him he wished he knew more than cruelty.

Kadlin had drank much more than Ivar had thought she would at the feast, but it was one of the first time's he had seen her truly happy. He had never seen her smile so much. He traced his finger along her cheek and she stirred slightly. The covers had slipped down on her, and he could see that her dress was in a tangle and had risen up and her naked thigh was bare.

"Do you like what you see Ivar?" she said quietly.

Ivar looked down at her guiltly. "Sorry, for waking you"

"I asked if you like what you see?" she said again to him.

Before Ivar had a chance to reply, Kadlin had sat up and lifted her dress over her head. Exposing her naked body. She sat before him with a soft look on her face. Pulling himself so that he was sat upright too, He swallowed and his lips parted slightly. Closing his eyes, he felt her hands reach up and cup his chin. Kissing him as they had done earlier in the clearing.

He ran his hands through her hair, and felt her shudder at his touch.

"Sorry" he told her and pulled his hands away.

Kadlin took his hands in hers, and placed one on her bare hip and the other on her breast. "Why are you sorry?"

Looking at her in disbelief "I disgust you, you shudder at my touch. I should not be touching you" as he tried to pull his hands away. She grasped them tighter to hold them in place.

"Ivar, that was not a shudder of disgust. I like your touch, it is soft and sent shivers down my spine. Touch me" she encouraged him.

Ivar softly cupped her breast whilst staring at her. He nervously and gently traced his finger along the edge of her hip. His other hand still on her breast, he felt her nipple stiffen under his touch. Leaning forward he kissed her again, this time her tongue slid in and around his mouth. Pulling himself closer to her, he massaged her tongue with his own. Suddenly he felt her hands on him, they were warm and soft on his bare skin. She pushed him back slightly and he thought that she may have had enough, but was surprised when she sat down on top of him. The blankets still covering his legs, but she sat naked upon him.

Feeling more adventurous and confident, Ivar played with her nipple and was sure he heard her moan slightly. He cupped both of her breasts with his hands and pulled his lips away from hers. Tilting his chin down, he placed his lips gently over her nipple and began to suck. Softly at first, but hearing her softly moan he continued on getting stronger, lightly grazing them with his teeth.

"Ivar" she gasped to him.

He stopped suddenly, "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it feels amazing"

Smiling he set his lips back upon her. Moments later, he felt her hands on his chin, lifting his lips back up to meet her's. Their lips crushed against one another. Feeling her moving on top of him, he let her get off. She lay down next to him, and he couldn't help but to look her up and down.

She lie there breathing heavily, and he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. She had seemed to enjoy herself.

"Are you ok Kadlin?" he asked her.

"Say it again."

"What? Are you ok?"

"No, my name. I like hearing you say my name" she replied sleepily to him

He laid down next to her and propped himself up on one arm. "Kadlin"

Smiling back at him, "I am very ok thankyou"

"I didn't hurt you?" he didn't think he had, but he wanted to make sure. Besides he hadn't done anything like this before. Except for Margarethe and that was something he wanted to forget.

"I'm fine, actually I do feel a little light headed and dizzy, I think that had something to do with the wine though!" Kadlin rolled in closer to him, gently pushing his arm down so she could rest her head on his chest. Ivar someone who was rarely taken by surprise had been surprised quite a lot this evening. He certainly didn't think when he woke up this morning that today would have turned out this way. Although he was glad it had.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you again for some love in the new follows, favourites and reviews! So just a heads up there is a few "different" scenes in this chapter. I hope you don't mind them too much, but then again. If you watch the show you are already viewing gore/blood and things like that. Back on the viking era it was a normal thing, so I felt it needed to be in this chapter and also subsequent ones. But would love your thoughts on it!

Once again, Thank you to the following people for their reviews:

-BlueEyedPisces.- I do feel sorry for Ivar about the bridal race, so I thought it should be addressed. I think a bit of smut time with Ivar is needed, hopefully you like this chapter to! Thank you again for your thoughts and input. ;)

ShadowSpears - Thank you! I am so glad you found it intriguing! Not sure I quite understand the "bloody tissue" reference but I am glad you loved it!

Shastter - Thank you for your review. Yeah she was abit hammered, but I 'm thinking she needed it as a confidence booster, and it certainly panned out well for her! I have a feeling you may enjoy this chapter also!

Keep the review's coming guys, I love each and everyone!

Also, I wish I could attach pictures to this, so I could show you who I picture as Kadlin. I'm not sure if when you read you picture anyone in particular, but when I was starting it out, I came across a picture of "Selena Gomez" she has her hair in a braid and is wearing a gold dress and I thought yep, that's her! So hoping that helps? Also obviously everyone else is the same as cast in the show :)

* * *

Kadlin woke with a pain in her head, she opened her eyes and couldn't see very much. She did not feel well at all. Feeling warm at her back, she looked over her shoulder and saw Ivar snuggled in behind her.

Suddenly remembering last night, she blushed. By the gods, she had stripped in front of Ivar. He had touched her, but most importantly she liked it. She had welcomed his touch, encouraged it even.

Feeling him stir behind her, she rolled over so she was face to face with him.

Kissing him on the lips "Good morning she whispered to him.

A hint of a smile played on his lips. "Good morning"

She threw the covers back and was shocked when she saw she was naked. "Shit" she muttered and she tried to pull them back up to cover her. Perhaps drinking that much hadn't been a good idea last night. Although it had seemed to give her the confidence she needed to progress things further with Ivar.

"So now your shy?" he questioned her.

"Shh, don't look." as she rolled over and stood up hunting for her dress. "Where on earth is it?"

"Oh you mean this?" Kadlin looked up to see Ivar holding her dress in his hands.

"Yes, can I have it please?"

"I quite like you this way" he said softly as he threw the dress over towards her.

Kadlin dropped the blanket. Standing naked before him, she had her hands on her hips.

"Turn around" he called to her.

Doing as she had been asked, and having no idea where this sudden burst of confidence had come from she turned around. Showing off more of her body than she had ever done before. Once she had completed a full circle " Now what?"

"Come here"

She stepped forward until she was in front of him. He had moved to the edge of the bed, his legs hanging over the edge. Biting her lip as she stood there looking at him, whilst he looked at her. He was staring at her with such wonder, she edged forward. Her legs touching his. She bent down and kissed him, lightly biting at his lip as she did so. Soon his arms wrapped around her, his hands resting on her lower back, gently pushing her forwards.

Breathing heavily, she broke the kiss and rested her fore head on his. She felt his hands, before she saw them. They were tracing up her back, slowly making way to her breasts. Tilting her head to the side, Ivar kissed her neck, until her made way down her collarbone. His hands had reached her breasts and were gently massaging them, his mouth suddenly on them sucking and gently biting at the nipple like he had done last night. Running her hands through his hair, she tipped her head back, as one of his hands trailed down her stomach.

A loud noise, followed by the door opening and Sigurd walked through. "Ivar get up, Bjorn" He didn't finish his sentence. Looking up Kadlin was frozen on the spot. Before Kadlin had time to say anything Ivar yelled angrily. "Get out!" throwing an axe ( which Kadlin had no idea where it had been), narrowly missing Sigurds head. Sigurd scurried out the door, just as Kadlin tried to grab some blanket and cover herself. Thankfully Ivar had been in front of her and Sigurd shouldn't have been able to see very much, but still being seen had shocked her.

Ivar seemed angry, bending down so she could look into his eyes. He passed her some more blanket. " I suppose you should get dressed then"

Wrapping it around herself. "I don't have to?"

He didn't even look at her. "Yes you do. I have to go see what Bjorn wants."

"Or, I could just tell you what he wants?" she tried to sound suggestive, as she stood back up and pressed herself up to him. He folded his arms around her.

"You could, but I should go and hear what he has to say. I assume you know what it is about?" Kadlin nodded

"I do. He will tell you, he is leading the army. Please don't let it bother you too much, remember he will lead this one. There are plenty more for you"

"Yes yes, alright."

Ivar climbed out of bed, dressed and then left. Kadlin lay back down in the bed and closed her eyes. She was feeling pretty good at the moment, considering how much she had drank last night she was surprised she hadn't felt unwell. Lying there thinking about what had happened last night and just then. Feeling slightly angry the Sigurd had walked in, but she was glad the axe had missed him. Looking over the side of the bed she did see a few weapons she didn't think were there before Ivar had started sleeping in here. Closing her eyes again, she imagined what might have happened if Sigurd hadn't walked in.

* * *

A short time later, Ivar and the brothers returned. Kadlin had been sitting down sewing herself another dress when they walked in. Looking at Ivar she noticed he looked angry. When did he ever not look angry, she thought to herself. Last night and this morning. Hopping up from the floor, she walked past the brothers and stopped in front of Ivar.

"Will you come with me?" she asked him.

Nodding in response, she walked out side and he crawled back to the chariot. "Where are we going?"

"To the clearing".

When they arrived, she sat down on the floor and waited for Ivar to join her. "How did it go?"

"It was as you said. Bjorn telling us all what to do and that he would lead"

"Lagertha has announced that she is holding a ceremony tonight in honour of sending out the biggest army to have ever left our land"

"Yes, we were told on the way back. They plan to sacrifice someone for it, an Earl from somewhere"

"Well, we know that Lagertha is afraid of you. I will tell you that she has spoken with the seer and he has prophesied it will be a son of Ragnar that will kill her. I am certain that she will not be wishing for safe passage and return for everyone. Most likely just Bjorn and his men. So I wanted to hold another ceremony. To offer a sacrifice for the safe return and success from the gods, for you and your brothers. "

"We will do it after the ceremony of Lagertha's yes?"

Kadlin nodded. "If you want to, and we can do it here"

"Yes, away from all the prying eyes of Lagertha's shield maidens."

"Good then it is settled, now would you help me practise some more with a the blade?"

Noticing that she wasn't tiring any where near as easily as she used to with a blade.

"So, You know I am coming to England don't you?" she told him.

"You are no way ready to go into battle. Yes you can hold a blade, and shoot an arrow. You are not ready yet to fight"

Feeling frustrated. "I'm trying Ivar. I'm getting better every day"

Ivar picked up a blade and swung it at her, blocking it barely, she tried to swing it again. Before she could even get the blade up high enough to swing again, he had deflected it. His blade up at her neck before she had time to react. "Dead" he said.

She shook it off and tried again. Once again, she swung, and he blocked her attack. His blade resting on her side. "Dead" he said again. Getting more and more frustrated, she tried a different tactic. When Ivar swung his blade towards her, instead of trying to block, she ducked missing his blade, landing on her knees. Quickly pulling her dagger from her hip she lept up and got the blade to his neck. "Dead" she said to him feeling very triumphant.

Ivar pushed forward, and Kadlin had to release the pressure she held the blade to his neck, so it didn't cut him. "That was smart, but you forget I already killed you twice"

Rolling her eyes at him. "I am still coming to England. You will need me there."

"Yes, you are coming. But you already knew that didn't you"

"I did. But I wanted to hear you say it" dropping the blade from his neck, she placed it back on her hip. She turned to walk away, but as she left Ivar grabbed her hand, turning her to face him.

"I'm sorry Sigurd walked in this morning" he confessed.

"Yes it was rather unfortunate timing." she admitted. "I was enjoying my self if I am going to be honest"

"I thought you might be. Kadlin, last night was the first time I have seen you truly happy since meeting you. I am sorry you don't smile as often as you did last night"

Looking at him seriously. "Ivar, if you continue what we started last night and this morning, I will be smiling all the time"

Smiling back at her. "Would you like to smile again now?" he asked her seriously.

Laughing at him, "As tempting as that sounds, we must get back to prepare for the ceremony. It is expected of the son's of Ragnar to be there"

"I suppose you are right. Come, let us go back"

The two of them climbed into the chariot and went back to Kattegat. "Ivar, I must see Floki, can you drop me there and I will meet with you later?"

* * *

After vising Floki and finding out some information she needed for tonight, she went back to the brothers. Finding out that Ivar had told them already of the extra ceremony they were to attend afterwards. She left the brothers to do their own thing, whilst she got herself ready for tonight. Finding the various items that she would need, and borrowing the chariot so that she could quickly get back to the clearing to set it up.

"Come, we must go. We don't want to be late for the ceremony" She called moments after arriving back.

The ceremony was ready. The torches were lit, and it seemed the whole of Kattegat had turned out . Kadlin watched with anticipation as the Earl who was to be sacrificed to the gods made his way to the alter to give his life willingly. She admired him for it. Even though she believed in the gods, she did not think she could sacrifice her life in this way. Feeling she had much to do, before her time came. When the time for her to enter Valhalla came, she hoped it would be many moons away.

Standing behind Ivar and next to Floki, they watched as Lagertha entered the ceremony. Dressed in robes of white with her owl perched on her shoulder. Her hair slightly resembling that of a birds nest, she walked strongly towards the alter. When she passed where Kadlin was, she noticed Ivar lean forwards. Gently placing her hand on his shoulder, she bent down. "Now is not the time Ivar" she murmured into his ear.

"She would be a better sacrifice than the Earl" he muttered back to her.

Smiling to herself, she left her hand on his shoulder and was pleasantly surprised to feel Ivar's hand rest on her leg. The ceremony went ahead, and when there was a sound of joy Kadlin looked up she saw what everyone was looking at. A shooting star, gliding across the sky. Once it had passed, Lagertha stepped up towards and spoke to the Earl. Ensuring he was a willing sacrifice and how his gift would help in the coming war.

As Lagertha spoke the words, Kadlin watched the Earl. She was sure she saw a flicker of fear and apprehension in his eyes. But he did not call off the ceremony. He stood, his arms held onto the ropes so that his chest was wide open, and when it came time for Lagertha to use the blade. The Earl did not scream, or make a sound. He simply stepped forward dropping the ropes, encouraging the blade deeper into his chest. It came through the other side of his body and Kadlin felt Ivar move forward, in excitement she assumed. As Lagertha guided the Earl down to the floor, she pulled the blade out. When he took his final breath and the light left his eyes, Kadlin knew the gods would be happy with the sacrifice. The Earl had done himself proud, he would truly be dining with Thor and Odin in the great hall tonight.

"Come we must go". She told the brothers. And one by one, they left the celebrtions toward their own ceremony.

The aisle was lit with torches, that she had prepared earlier that day. Seeing it at night though, even she was impressed with how it looked. The Aisle ended at a wooden table, next to it in a pen was four goats. One for each of the brothers.

As the brothers stood at the end waiting for the ceremony to begin, Kadlin found the robes she had borrowed from Floki earlier that day and put them on.

"Who is leading the sacrifice?" Hvisterk called out.

She stepped forward in her robes of white, with a smile. "I am."

Ivar and the others looked shocked, but none more so than Margarethe. "You are?" Margarethe questioned.

"I am." She produced the blade from her robes, it was the one Ivar had given her.

"We are here to offer a sacrifice for each of the son's of Ragnar Lothbrook. We ask that the gods keep them well on their journey with the great army as they cross the sea with the mission to avenge and bring justice to their father, the greatest hero in our country. May their arrows shoot straight, the blades cut deep and our axes swing true"

Kadlin stepped forward and took a goat out from the pen. It squealed as she picked it up, tied its front legs together, and then the back legs. Looking up to Ivar, she stared into his eyes. Bringing her blade up, she then swiftly sliced open to goat. The squeal of the goat becoming louder and more frantic, until it stopped. "For Ubbe", she called. The blood began pooling at the middle of the table, and then dripping down to fill the ceremonial bowl underneath.

She then did the same for each brother.

"For Hvitserk"

"For Sigurd"

When it came to the final goat, Ivar had crawled up closer to the table watching her intently. She stared once again into his eyes. Holding the squirming goat firmly with both hands. The excitement coming from Ivar was intoxicating. He was enjoying watching her make the sacrifice. Slicing her blade one last time. The goat going limp in her hands.

"For Ivar" she called. He was smiling from ear to ear. Keeping her eyes on him, she picked up the bowl which was filled with warm blood.

Walking over to Ivar first, she placed her hand in the bowl. Covering them in the warmth and sticky blood, before wiping it across his face. Ivar then took the bowl from her, and did the same to his brother Ubbe. Then Ubbe to Hvisterk and finally Hvisterk to Sigurd. Once the brothers had finished, she took to bowl from Sigurd and went to place it back on the table.

"Wait" Ivar called, as she turned around.

He dipped his hands back in the blood, and brought them up to her face. "For Kadlin" he called.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you once again for your kind reviews. Am very sorry for the delay in uploading, have had a bit of sickness going on and unfortunately writing took a back seat. Hopefully this nearly 5000 word chapter makes up for it?

Thank you to:

Shadow Spears - Thank you for explaining the reference to me! Glad you think Ivar is a sweetheart, I'm sure deep down he is.. Maybe more than he would care to admit? Would love your thoughts on this chapter to. :)

Shastter - Thank you for your comment, Glad you liked the chapter. Hope this is more enough for you.

BlueEyedPisces - Thank you for your kind words, I think things are progressing rather well between them also. It doesn't need to be rushed I don't think. Would love your thoughts on todays chapter ;)

MinhaJubsFavorita- Thank you for finding my story, I plan to continue. I have an end goal in mind, and I will try my best to get there before I stop! At the moment I am quite enjoying writing so I don't see myself stopping at the moment. (I find It very frustrating when people stop in the midst of an awesome story!)

Guest - Thank you for your comment. I am enjoying the two of them getting closer and am glad you are as well! I hope I have answered your comment about Sigurd in this chapter.

Gale Lover - I am glad to have you find my story also! Thank you as well for your review. They certainly help to keep me going. It means a lot that you enjoy my story, it is very fun to write. I will do my best to give them a night without any interruption's but I cannot promise when it will happen. There are quite busy at the moment, this chapter takes them to new and exciting places.

As always, I own nothing. I have borrowed some scenes from the show in this chapter and played with them a little, adding my character in to them. It has been fun to do it this way. Hope you enjoy the slight changes that I made, let me know what you think! In a few chapters time we are in new territory with the season being finished so I will be doing things my own way. Some things will change, but I will let you know prior to it happening.

Enjoy.

~MortalMarquess~

* * *

Kadlin was quite proud of everything she had accomplished lately. She had become quite proficient in using various weapons, she had learnt how to run a household , had performed a sacrifice, gotten intimate with Ivar and now she felt like a failure.

The sea was not for her, they had been stuck on this boat for at least 2 weeks and Kadlin wanted to get off. Wanted to step her feet on dry land, feel the sand between her toes. Smell something other than piss, and salt. From her visions she knew that it would not be an easy voyage she did not however expect it to be so dammed uncomfortable, more than anything she wanted the fur's she used to sleep on in Ivar's bed, not the pathethic excuse for a blanket she had here.

Looking out over the side of the boat, she had to admit that the army looked very intimidating. There was well over 100 ships, all carrying strong Viking Men and Women, apart from her boat. Around her she was surrounded by the women who had decided to come over to England with them. There was more than she had thought, but it made sense. Someone had to care for the men who would no doubt get injured. They were not all healers though, some of them shield maidens. Kadlin felt a slight pang of jealousy, these women would be able to go and fight with the men. Whilst she, ordered by Ivar was to remain behind.

He would not listen to her, it seemed that no matter how many times she had seen past this battle and that she had obtained no injury, Ivar insisited that she remain behind with the other women. Ivar himself had travelled over with his brothers on a separate boat, it was odd not being with him. The past few months, she had become accustomed to spending every day with him. Here on this boat, they spoke of sewing, and music and all things women did.

It bored her, she longed for a conversation about battle. To speak with the men about battle plans and strategy. She had many things to tell Ivar when they landed regarding how the battle should take place. However as much as she disliked being on here, it was good to spend some time with women. Ivar had told her she needed to be on the lookout for spies and traitors, and what a better way to find them by being with women. Women gossiped like nothing else, if someone was sent her to kill one of the Lothbrooks, the hope was that the women would know.

The days dragged on, until one morning they woke to the sound of the Horn. Finally, land had been finally spotted. Kadlin gathered up her things from the boat in a small bag which her mother had given her before she left. Looking down at the bag, she was grateful she had made the time to say farewell to her sister and mother. They were surprised when she and Ivar came to the farm that day, but it was important to her that they understood why she had gone. Her sister was sad that she would be leaving, and her mother cried. Worried they wouldn't see her again, Kadlin assured them that they would. As a token to remember her family, her mother had given her a few items. The bag for one, A new cloak which had a fur trim and the necklace her father had given her mother long ago. The necklace made from a silver chain with a large glass bead hanging from the centre. Kadlin had not taken the necklace off since Ivar clasped it around her neck. It was nice to have a reminder of her family with her whilst she crossed the sea.

The women got off the boats and set themselves to work where they could. Assembling the tents in which they would sleep, the fires where the food would be cooked and the makeshift beds where the wounded would be tended to. Whilst others busied themselves with these preparations, Kadlin left to find Ivar. Not watching where she was going, she tripped and fell into someone who was setting up a nearby tent.

"Oh i'm so sorry. I was lost in thought" she said, as she dusted her self off. Looking up she saw it was Erland, of whom she had met a few weeks ago at the wedding off Ubbe and Margarethe.

"It is not the first time you have fallen for me eh?" he laughed at her.

Kadlin smiled politely, twas true. She had lost her footing the first time she met Erland, although that time she had been drinking quite heavily. "I have already fallen for someone else I am afraid"

A look of disappointment perhaps, Kadlin was not sure came across the mans face. "Well he need not know if you had feelings for another?"

Mustering up as much confidence as she could managed, Kadlin once again smiled. "Ivar would be more than happy to know you wish to take what is his. Shall I go tell him now?"

"No, no. Just saying. If you ever feel like having a real man, well you know where my tent is"

Kadlin walked off after that, not feeling she needed to say anything more to Erland. He certainly was attractive, but she was spoken for. Besides, she didn't overly like his comment being made about a real man. She had yet to see for herself if Ivar could or could not sleep with a women. All they were basing it on was what Margaret had said, perhaps she wasn't right for Ivar. Kadlin wasn't sure what would happen when they eventually took things further, but she hoped. Her mind wandered back to when Sigurd had walked in on them not too long ago, she was annoyed at the time for the intrusion but perhaps it was for the best. Thankfully Ivar had not been too angry towards him, and as a thankyou for not lashing out at him Sigurd had promised to not tell the others what he had witnessed.

Feeling rather proud of how she handled herself with Erland, she was lost in thought and smiling when she finally found Ivar. He was with his brothers discussing how best to approach the battle.

"What are you so happy about" he asked her, as she stepped closer to them.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, and I am happy to see you all. Travelling with the women was very boring"

"I'm sure I could have found a way to occupy myself" Hvisterk commented sarcastically.

"Yes, well I am sure you are right Hvisterk" Kadlin turned and spoke quietly to Ivar. "Are you still against me coming?"

"We have spoken about it, many times. Yes, stay here. Prepare for the next battle. Aelle will not be expecting us so soon, you said it yourself. It will be an easy battle"

"Then it is all the more reason I should be able to come Ivar."

"Kadlin, enough. No" he said angrily to her. Ubbe looked over and raised his eyebrow and Ivar's words.

"Fine, I will see you all later" she got and walked off, without looking at Ivar again. Walking off she was incredibly frustrated, who was he to think he could tell her what to do. Especially since she had already seen what would happen, she knew exactly how the battle would end and where it would end. Looking back over her shoulder, she could see that the brothers had resumed their talking. Ivar sat propped against the base of a tree whilst the others scattered around him. Looking at him again she felt even angrier than before, she took out her dagger and stared at the tree above Ivar. There was approximately the same amount of distance as to where she stood now to when she threw her dagger at home to the target. Without another thought, she let loose her dagger. Impressed with herself when it landed with a loud thud it landed in the tree, inches above Ivar's head.

Ivar looked up with a look of shock, disbelief and then finally settled on anger. "What in the" he started to say, before Kadlin called out.

"I suppose I don't need that then!" turning on her heel, to head back towards her own tent without another glance back. Kadlin was glad that no-one seemed to notice her hand shaking slightly as they made room for her to pass.

Finding her way back to her tent, she sat down. Now what the bloody hell was she to do. On one hand, she could sit here like she had been asked, or told rather. Perhaps she could continue to do some of the weaving she had learnt on the boat. Or she could find her shield, and walk with the army towards the defeat of Aelle.

Kadlin wasn't sure what the right thing to do was, she didn't want to look like she was disregarding Ivar and going out on her own, or disobeying him as a sort. Eventually she knew these people would follow him into battle with her being his second in command. So she couldn't overstep herself and do what she pleased, but neither did she want to sit here and twiddle her thumbs whist she waited for them to return. Relaxing back on her bed, she mulled over her options.

Thinking to herself, "What did the brothers want most?" well that was simple they wanted revenge on their father. Starting with Aelle, then eventually moving to Egbert. However, it was Aelle who actually sentenced the boy's father to death. Kadlin knew that no-one was certain where Ragnar had met his end. So, that is what she would do, she doubted that with the language barrier, the brothers would be able to decipher where the site was. She had never really openly searched through her visions, so she wasn't sure where to start. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture Ragnar.

All she could see in her mind, was Ragnar. No location, hints anything. Bringing her fingers up she started to play with the necklace her mother gave her. As soon as her finger touched the glass bead, her mind reeled. Images flashing before her, a forest, a pit in the ground, hundreds of snakes, people laughing, a cage suspended in the air. Ragnar. "I wonder what happened before he got in the cage" the thought flickered across her mind. Before she had time to realise what was happening new images appeared before her. Ragnar standing in the cage, being prodded with spears, then with a rope around his neck, being tormented by soldiers, lying on the ground being kicked repeatedly, his skin being burnt. Kadlin could hardly bear to watch, even though she didn't know him personally seeing Ragnar this way hurt her. Knowing how much he meant to Ivar and his brothers and to the cause, she continued to think about it, so that she would know exactly what Aelle had done to him. For Ivar and his brothers deserved to know. When the vision had passed, Kadlin knew what Ragnar had endured in silence. Never once did he shout out or make a sound, not even as the snakes weaved their way around his body, strangled and bit him, sending various poisons coursing through his veins. Nor had he made a noise when he had been beaten and tortured in the lead up to his death.

Wiping away the tears that spilled from her eyes, Kadlin knew now what her purpose in this battle was, it was to help bring closure to the brothers by showing them their fathers final resting place. Exiting her tent, she saw that the main army had gone, leaving only a hundred or so warriors here to protect the women in case something was to go wrong. Spotting a horse on the far side of the camp, she ran towards it. Kadlin had no idea how long she had been in her trance for, nor any idea how long ago they had left.

Arriving at the horse there was a women there. "Is this your horse?" she questioned the older lady.

"It is yours now. Ivar brought it, in case his other should fall. However I am sure he would not mind it going to you"

Kadlin smiled. "Thank you, how long ago did they leave?"

The old lady smiled at her in return, "If you ride hard and fast, you will meet them."

"Thankyou" as she swung her leg up over the horse and rode in the direction of the muddied footprints.

Kadlin rode at breakneck speed, pushing her horse as fast as she could. Weaving through tree's and jumping over fallen logs that littered the floor of the forest. Hearing the battle before she saw it. Coming out from the forest, she spotted the clearing, and the army. Egging her horse forward she saw the battle was nearly over. Aelle's army lay defeated on the ground, she rode past them. Riding towards where the main congregation was. Noticing a horn attached to the side of her saddle, she picked it up and blew as hard as she could.

Everyone near her, turned their head to see. Her galloping towards them, moving to the side so she could get to the brothers. The brothers had formed a sort of circle around Aelle. He was on the ground, bloodied and weakly holding his sword. Blowing on the horn again, the brothers turned and saw her. Before the horse had come to a complete stop, she jumped off and walked towards them. Vikings moved aside making way for her to enter.

"Bjorn. I must speak with you. It is urgent" she called.

Bjorn glared at her, "Ivar get her out of here" turning his attention back towards Aelle. He looked like a dog, playing with his food.

Ivar looked over at her, the anger that had been in his eyes earlier long gone. A look of confusion on his face. "Bjorn, I suggest you listen to her"

"What?" he spat to him. "I am busy, avenging our father"

"As am I. Now Bjorn, I ask you again. I must speak with you." she looked at him straight on. The way she had seen Ivar look when he spoke seriously. Bjorn's gaze never leaving her. "Fine" he replied clearly frustrated with her.

Ivar climbed upon his chariot, and rode over away from where anyone else was. Kadlin gestured Bjorn to follow. Hvitserk, Sigurd and Ubbe made a motion to follow.

"I assume my brothers can come to?" Bjorn said sarcastically.

"Yes, that is fine. It concerns you all" she replied simply.

"Floki" Bjorn called. "Keep an eye on our king here. Make sure he doesn't die. Yet"

"he he. Yes Bjorn. Oh what fun we are going to have little king. Or should I say fat king? You are a fat king aren't you?" Floki taunted him. Kadlin smiled as they walked away to where Ivar had stopped.

When Kadlin and the others had reached Ivar he lent in to kiss her on the cheek. Kadlin was surprised at the affection he showed her "What are you doing" he whispered to her. With a touch of concern she thought? "Trust me" she breathed back.

It was Bjorn who spoke first. "It is only out of respect for Ivar why I did not cut you down for interrupting us. Who are you but Ivar's whore to come and tell me what to do?"

Kadlin laughed. "That is funny Bjorn. We both know you do not respect Ivar. Now as to why I am here. I am not telling you what to do, I merely asked you to listen. I do not know how it happened but when you all left for the battle. I felt tired from the journey over here, so I had a lie down. I dreamt of your father."

It was now Bjorn's turn to laugh. "You interrupted me seeking revenge on my fathers death because you had a dream?"

Ivar spoke before Kadlin had a chance. "Bjorn. Just listen to her. If you are not happy with what she has to say, I will punish her myself"

Kadlin looked back to Bjorn, he looked to be considering what Ivar had said. "Whatever" he said.

"Now, as I said. I dreamt of your father. I know it bothers you all that you do not know what happened to your father. I would be willing to bet my life that Aelle will not tell you either. Even if he did, we cannot understand him. I saw your fathers death, and everything that happened in the lead up to it. I know where it was"

Looking at the brothers, then stopping her gaze at Bjorn. "So, I ask you. Would you like to see? And perhaps end Aelle's life where he took your fathers?"

"You say you saw it in a dream how?" Bjorn questioned her.

"I do not know Bjorn. I believe it was a gift sent from the gods for me to give you, the sons of Ragnar"

"I for one would like to see" Ubbe said quietly.

"Me to." Hvitserk added.

"And you Sigurd?" Bjorn questioned him.

"Yes, me also"

"Ivar I don't even need to ask what you want." Bjorn commented to his youngest brother.

Ivar smirked, and nodded his head in approval.

"Alright, it seems we are going to see. Come on then, lets go" Turning on his heel to leave, Bjorn headed back towards where Floki was entertaining Aelle in their absence. Ubbe, Sigurd and Hvitserk then followed, leaving Kadlin with Ivar.

Ivar climbed back ontop of his chariot. Once he was seated he held a hand up to Kadlin. Smiling she took it, and took her place in front of him. "I see you are no longer angry with me" he commented to her.

"That is still to be seen" she responded back to him. Glad he couldn't see the smile upon her face.

"Well in any case, it was a good throw. You have a great teacher"

Kadlin laughed "Yes but don't tell him that."

"I noticed you left out a bit of truth to your tale?"

Sighing Kadlin responded. "Yes, I didn't think they needed to know I have more visions apart from that. However I thought you may appreciate the opportunity to see where your father was killed, So I decided it was a risk worth taking."

"It was a risk, but one that seems to have paid off. I do not want them knowing of your visions. Only you and I should know they exist, or else they may try to use you for their own gain" Ivar said seriously.

"Do not worry Ivar. I will not and have not told anyone else, I do not plan to leave your cause anytime soon" she said softly

Ivar spurred the horse back to the army and to Aelle. "Oh here, you may want this back" Ivar dug into his clothing and pulled out her dagger. as they arrived back.

"Thankyou" as she tucked it into her waist band. "It was a good throw" she agreed to him.

Ivar rolled his eyes. "Oh Bjorn, I do not think it fair for the poor king to walk. Here" he threw a rope towards his brother. "Tie him up and my horses can pull him along" he laughed.

Kadlin stepped down out of Ivar's chariot and back over to her own horse. Climbing back up, then riding over to where Ivar waited, with the defeated king tied up to the back of his chariot. Perhaps Kadlin could have felt sorry for him, being beaten and now about to be dragged across his own country in shame However the flashes of Ragnar's torture and death appeared, and disgust rose up inside her. She resisted the urge to spit on him as she rode past holding her head high.

"That is my horse" he commented to her.

She smiled at him. "Correction, it was your horse." Looking towards Bjorn and the others, "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way" he told her. Only the brothers, Floki and a few other members of their army came. The rest made way back to the boats, to pack up and ready themselves for when they left to attack Egbert.

* * *

Kadlin was glad none no one rode next to her as they made way through the forest. Every now and then she had to touch her necklace to keep her on track. When they arrived at a small clearing in the forest though she knew this was the place. It looked familiar and she felt as if she had been here before.

Bringing her horse to a stop, she waited for the others to catch up. Ivar was not far behind her, and when he stopped Kadlin jumped off her horse and walked up to Aelle seeing the look of horror on his mud and bloodied face. The look confirmed that they were in the right place. The others arrived moments later.

Ubbe untied his ropes, as Floki and Bjorn dragged him over to where the leaves had fallen and created a pile on top of where Kadlin assumed the pit would be. Looking back over to Ivar, Kadlin was glad to see that Ubbe was carrying him to where the others went.

"Under your feet Bjorn, you will find a trap door" Kadlin called out to him. Bjorn moved his feet around, and Kadlin saw the ends of a rope. "Pull the ends of the rope" she called out to them. No one seemed to question her, as some of the men moved to the rope and pulled. Opening the pit.

Kadlin took a step back and issued to the other warriors to do the same. Ivar crawled over to edge of the pit, as his brothers and Floki walked over. Looking down they saw where the great Ragnar Lothbrook had died.

Bjorn turned to Kadlin. "How?"

How could have meant so many things, but Kadlin assumed he meant how did he die. "He was thrown into the pit, it was filled with snakes" taking a deep breathe she continued "but not before he was tortured beyond comparison and beaten and humiliated by Aelle and his soldiers"

Sigurd dragged Aelle over to where they stood. He spoke and it sounded as if he was offering gold and silver in exchange for his life. Kadlin laughed but it was Ivar who responded. "No, our father was worth more than gold and silver"

Even with the language barrier it looked as if Aelle knew he had been rejected for the fear had returned to his eyes.

Kadlin walked over and sat on a fallen log, as the brothers spoke of how best to dispose of Aelle. Floki who had known Ragnar the longest was nailing Aelle to a fallen tree. The screams that Aelle cried out where very un pleasant, but none less than what she assumed she would hear soon. Whilst the brothers spoke, night had fallen on the clearing. Thankfully some of them had lit torches around so that they could still see. Kadlin starting to wish she brought her new furs to keep her warm, it was getting rather cold out tonight.

It seemed the brothers had made the decision to blood eagle the king. It seemed only fitting, it was their most torturous way to die. The only thing was now who was to do it, Kadlin was sure Ivar would want to. In the end it was Bjorn who did the deed.

Aelle cried out the entire time, his screams filled the clearing. There was no honour in his impending death, not like how Ragnar had endured his. Kadlin watched the brothers as Bjorn carried out the sentence. Each looking as if they were glad to be finally here, avenging their beloved father. Bjorn concentrating like nothing Kadlin had seen before, she wondered if he had seen a Blood Eagle been done before. She had not, Kadlin had only been told stories about them. As Bjorn continued, Ivar moved from next to Kadlin and crawled down infront of Aelle. Blood spurted from Aelle's back and covered Ubbe in the face, and he smiled a welcome smile. Hvistserk and Sigurd both smiling next to him.

Ivar watched Aelle intently with a cruel smile upon his face. Moments after Ivar sat infront of Aelle, his screaming stopped. The man who had murdered their father was no more. Bjorn had not yet finished his punishment, and now that the screaming had stopped you could hear the sound of bones cracking, blood squirting and then the sound of his lungs being pulled out.

When Bjorn had finished, they considered throwing Aelle's body into the pit, closing the lid and walking away. However it was suggested by Floki, that they should display his body. So all who saw him would know what had been done to him, and if anyone else dared to cross them this too could be their fate.

The brothers decided this was the best choice, as it brought further humiliation to the fallen King. He was strung up between two trees.

After a time, the sun rose and they decided it was time to head back to camp and prepare themselves for leaving. Just as Kadlin went to climb up onto her horse she was stopped by Bjorn.

"Kadlin, can I speak with you?"

"Certainly Bjorn". She dropped the reigns of her horse and followed Bjorn away from the main group. Ivar watching her intently.

Finally he stopped walking and he turned to speak to her. "Thankyou. I know it was a risk to yourself for stopping us earlier. I appreciate you taking it, so we could know the truth of my fathers death"

"Your welcome Bjorn"

"If there is anything you wish to ask of me, ask it now. As a thankyou for the deed you have done my family"

Kadlin thought for a moment then replied. "If it is alright with you, I would ask a pardon. To be used whenever I may need?"

Bjorn laughed, "Do you plan on murdering someone and need to be freed of the consequence?"

Kadlin smiled and laughed in return. "No, but I should keep my options open"

"I can see why Ivar likes you. Very well, I will grant it. Let us hope you never use it though eh?"

"Come, lets return to the others."

Upon returning to where the others were, Ivar called out to her. "Kadlin, will you ride back with me?"

"Yes Ivar. Ubbe will you take my horse?"

He nodded and climbed upon her horse. Kadlin took Ivar's outstretched hand and climbed up on the chariot.

When everyone was a far enough away so they would not be heard Ivar asked her. "So what did you see?"

* * *

So, what did you think? Did you mind too much how I changed/added to Aelle's death? Would love to hear your thoughts.

~MortalMarquess~


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to the following people for reviewing:

ShadowSpears - I am glad to hear you liked how I gave the sons some closure for Ragnar's death. I think they needed something. Thank you once again for reviewing

MinhaJubsFavourita - Thank you for reviewing! I am flattered you thought the previous chapter was amazing, I hope you enjoy this one also.

Gale Lover - Thank you for saying you liked the chapter, Was a little nervous about the changes I made, but they seemed to be well received. So thankyou! At this stage, she is going to keep her options open with the Pardon from Bjorn, but never say never hey!

Guest - Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for saying something! Enjoy this one.

BlueEyedPisces - Haha ,don't worry about the late review, you managed to in the end and I appreciate it very much!

Angelabella5656 - Thankyou for your kind review, I hope you love this chapter also. I hadn't thought of wattpad, the thought of being to add pictures and gifs is very enticing. Hopefully my writing is enough to give you a image in your head for the time being though?

ReadlikeHermione - Thank you for your review, pleased you like the chapter.

Thank you for following! Without much chatter from my end here is the next chapter.

* * *

They made their way up river towards the town of Repton, Mercia. The boats floating up the channel with ease. It was nice to not be out on the open seas, it made for much easier rowing. Not that Kadlin had to do such things, as the women who brought closure to the son's of Ragnar she didn't have to do much at all. Everyone seemed rather pleased with her.

Kadlin was just grateful that the brothers had listened to her and now had their blood revenge on Aelle. Her mood had improved much more on this journey than the last, mainly due to the fact that Ivar had insisted she travel with him. This boat was much more interesting, no women talking about how to best sew or weave. Talk of the upcoming battle against King Ecbert seemed to be the main topic amongst most of them.

One of the only other women on board the boat was Floki's partner Helga, and their adoptive daughter Tanaruz. Kadlin had not spoken to the girl overly much, but she did enjoy speaking with Helga. Helga and Floki had acted like a sort of adoptive set of parents for Ivar. He was very fond of them, having told Kadlin that his mother Queen Aslaug had asked Floki to teach Ivar what it meant to be viking. Kadlin assumed this must have been when his father went away. It certainly explained why Ivar was close towards him and valued his opinions more than others.

Helga told Kadlin tales of how Ivar was when he was a child, not having had many friends apart from his brothers. His mother never seemed to give him much space and smothered him with more affection than any of the other boys had received. Hearing Helga speak of such things, made it apparent to Kadlin why Sigurd seemed the way he was towards Ivar. Kadlin had assumed it was hatred but now understood it as jealousy toward his younger brother. It seemed that Aslaug was too busy with Ivar to have bothered with her other sons. Learning things like this, helped Kadlin to understand Ivar and his brothers better, which in turn made it easier when she spoke with them. Careful to avoid certain topics so Sigurd and Ivar wouldn't clash and argue.

When Bjorn was satisfied with where they were, they landed the boats. Once again they left the boats and made camp. The ground was very muddy and she was grateful when someone had put down strips of wood for them to walk across. She didn't fancy slipping on her ass in the mud. Having most people pleased with her, she didn't have to set up her tent this time either, nor was it on the other side of the camp to Ivar's. Reaching her tent, she noticed there was still much more to come off from the ships.

"Ivar can I use your chariot?" she asked as he sat down with some of his brothers who were starting to roast some meat upon the fire.

"For what?" he questioned her.

"I want to help with the supplies" she answered simply.

He nodded and she sat back on top of the chariot and led the horse back towards the boats. Kadlin then stepped down from the chariot and helped fill the chariot with supplies needed to get them by. Many of the people were happy to see her helping and she noticed that people were much friendlier towards her now, than they had been in the past. Once the chariot was filled as much as it could hold, Kadlin went to climb up on to Ivar's horse. There was no stirrup for her to place her leg and she was unsure how she would get up. Resigning her self to the fact she would need to hand lead the horse back, she was surprised to see a familiar face there to help her.

"Erland, It is nice to see you did not fall in the battle."

"Your concern is touching, would you like some assistance?"

"If you do not mind. I cannot get my leg over"

Erland laughed at her, "Perhaps not the best word to use? But I understand. Here" he cupped his hand, and she stood on it. Lifting her leg up over the other side of the white horse.

"Thank you Erland. You must come drink with us later" she said to him once she had mounted the horse comfortably.

"I would be glad to. Until then, Good bye Kadlin"

Kadlin gave a curt nod towards him, and she shook the reigns, indicating to the horse to move onwards. How could that man be so rude the last time they met and a complete different person this time? She supposed it had something to do with how she had spoken to him at their last encounter, at least she had made it clear she was not interested in him.

Arriving back at the other side of the camp, many of them were happy to see Kadlin had brought more food with her. The fires were roaring and ready to cook. She herself felt famished, she had no idea when she had last eaten a properly cooked meal. Sliding her self off from the horse, she took a handful of food and a pot and made way back to where she left the brothers. Asking one of the men, to bring the chariot and her horse over to her when they were finished unloading.

Sigurd had taken to cutting pieces of meat of the animal they had been roasting, it looked to be ready to eat. Placing the pot in the fire she sat down close to it to warm herself. It was much colder here than it had been in Northumbria. She was grateful for her furs, wrapping them around herself tighter she listened to the brothers speak.

Once again they were arguing. It seemed all they did most of the time. Ivar spoke of how the Saxons had left and seemed afraid of them all. How they ran away at the sight of their boats. The brothers did not agree with him, they seemed to think that the Saxons that had left, had been simple farmers, women and children not soldiers or warriors who defended the land. Not that Kadlin said anything aloud, she happened to agree with Bjorn and the others. These were not the people which they would fight, these were people like tended the farms and crops. Much like her own mother and sister at home.

Kadlin was grateful when Ubbe spoke and reminded Ivar of such things. Moments later Sigurd spoke again, he certainly seemed to like to get a rise in Ivar. Telling him that he had fought as many battles as he, but not from the seat of his comfy chariot. Ivar glared, and Kadlin saw his anger bubbling to the surface.

"Ivar if you break up this brotherhood" Bjorn began. Telling him that they didn't need him. Ivar continued to remind them that it was their father who asked him to come with him to England. It would be he who would have made sure their father was avenged.

Bjorn picked up the head of the dead animal they were roasting, placing it in front of his face. "If that's what you want to believe Ivar"

Kadlin looked over and saw Floki sitting close to them, listening to the brothers. Hoping he saw the look on her face as a sign for help. He nodded and thankfully he understood.

"So this is what the grunting of the little pigs was about?" Floki said as he walked off.

Kadlin decided it was time to leave also, standing up "Ivar are you coming?"

"No, I will meet with you later"

Excusing herself, she wandered over to where her tent was. The make shift village was very busy, people coming and going it was like a mini Kattegat. Nearly arriving at her tent ,she whirled when she heard a scream. Her hand going to her belt, where Ivar had given her back her dagger instinctively. Seeing the commotion up ahead, she stepped over to investigate.

King Harrald had killed a man. A man named Vic, who was married to the women he dreamed of marrying. Kadlin was unsure of all the details, as she had only heard gossip of it floating around. It seemed that the princess told Harrald she would marry him when he became a King, and then went and married someone of a lower standard without him knowing. Looking at Harrald as he cleaned his axe with the blood of the dead man, Kadlin became acutely aware that this man was incredibly dangerous. Not only was he willing to kill other Earls, for no reason apart from marrying the women he cared about but he was the real threat towards the Son's of Ragnar . He wanted to be the king, not a king and the brothers stood in his way. As long as Lothbrook blood still flowed, his reign would not be supported.

Once the battle of Ecbert was over, Kadlin would need to speak with Ivar about him, she was worried that he may one day try to take what was Ivars. Of course , not that it was entitled to Ivar, as the youngest son he had a low claim to his fathers throne. A throne which had been taken from his mother by Lagertha. That was another problem they would need to face when they returned. Kadlin was certain that Ivar would not let Lagertha go unpunished for murdering his mother. Perhaps she would speak to him about it tonight, thinking that maybe Harrald and Lagertha could in fact be useful. One threat could rule out the other, it was something to think on anyway.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Kadlin. Deciding to spend the remaining time by herself in her tent, she wanted to try looking through different visions again. She wasn't sure if it would happen a second time or if it truly was a gift from the gods to witness Ragnar's death. Lying her head down upon her bed, she closed her eyes and held the necklace in her palm. This time, she thought of Aslaug. A women she had never met, but felt as if she knew. Ivar had told her many stories of his mother, and it was clear he loved her very much. Relying on the things she had been told, she saw flashes of blonde wavy hair and a bright smile. A woman holding a baby wrapped in cloth covering his legs, her sitting on the throne staring at her children playing in front of her. Aslaug sitting on the floor playing games with Ivar.

"How did she die?" Kadlin said aloud to herself.

Her mind wandering to the centre of Kattegat. The village centre filled with people, Aslaug walking up to Lagertha. She was wearing a fine gown in a shade of red that looked stunning against her complexion, her blonde hair braided perfectly on top of her crown, with the rest in curls at her shoulders. Walking with a regal prescense, her palms upturned and a sword flat against them, as if she was presenting it to the other women.

Kadlin watched with anticipation as she saw the two women exchange words, Aslaug admitting aloud that she would never be able to beat Lagertha in battle. Dropping the sword casually at her feet. Renouncing her claim to the throne, on the condition that Lagertha leave her be to live out her days elsewhere. Kadlin watched Lagertha agree and let the other women pass her. Aslaug walked with her head held high, a look of triumph and relief on her face. Until the arrow struck her in the back.

Dropping the pendant from her fingers, Kadlin looked up to the roof of the tent. She didn't understand why Lagertha had killed her. Sure she understood that the women hated each other but she had renounced her and her son's claim. She wondered how much Ivar and his brothers knew of the death, did they know their mother had surrendered?

After her visions of Aslaug, Kadlin then thought on the upcoming battle. It would be the first of so many and she knew which of those they would win and the ones they would be defeated in. By now Prince Aethelwulf would have found the priest they let live, and he would know they were coming. Closing her eyes once more, she saw archers upon a hill side standing side by side, running back and forth, and them running through the forest. She wasn't overly clear what it meant, but this was what the gods wanted her to see so this is what she would tell Ivar.

Looking out the fabric of her tent she saw night would soon be starting to fall upon the camp. The men gathered around drinking and laughing with one another. The thought made Kadlin's lip curl. The last time she had drank she felt awful afterwards. Well, that wasn't completely true, she hadn't felt awful when she had been with Ivar. Smiling to herself as she thought back to the first time his hands touched her. Feeling a need to go and see him, she pulled on her coat and shoes and made way through the muddy camp to speak with him.

Arriving at his tent, she saw him sitting on the floor sharpening his axe.

"May I come in?" she asked, as she poked her head through the fabric.

Ivar looked up to see her, a smile on his face. "Of course."

It was then that Kadlin noticed that he had a mat on the floor, she supposed it was so he didn't have to crawl around in the mud. Grateful to whoever had thought of such things, she slipped off her shoes and sat down next to him.

"I am here to speak about the battle against Ecbert"

"Well, speak" he told her, a bit colder than she thought necessary.

She told him of what she had seen in regards to the battle. He did not know what to make of what she had said either. Ivar sat there with a concentrated look upon his face.

"What did the battle field look like?" he asked her.

"Well, it is hard to say, there was many different images I got. Sometimes you were here, and sometimes you were there. No fighting though, not until you got to the valley"

Ivar continued to sharpen the blade, Kadlin content to just sit there and watch. After a few minutes Ivar spoke.

"Kadlin, would you mind going to get Bjorn? I need to speak with him."

"Of course, I will be back soon"

Quickly pulling her shoes on, she hurried out to find Bjorn. He was seated with some men that Kadlin did not know. Walking up to him, with a smile upon her face.

"Bjorn, can I borrow you a moment?"

Bjorn nodded and stood up.

"Only a moment hey? You don't want longer?" one of the men called.

"As tempting as that is, I'm sure my brother wouldn't approve. Until later my friends" he turned and followed Kadlin to Ivar's.

"Ah, Bjorn. Thankyou, I did not want to crawl around in the mud to come find you" Ivar said jokingly.

"What is it?"

Kadlin stepped outside whilst the brothers spoke. She was feeling hungry, and thought perhaps Ivar might be also. Making way over to the tables to make herself and Ivar something to eat. When she had made a bowl for both of them, she saw Bjorn leaving Ivar's tent. She hurried over to see what was happening.

Walking inside she saw Ivar dressing himself, and tying up his boots. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Bjorn and I are going to see the battle field. After what you told me, I think we need to fight in a different way to surprise them. Your vision proves this, but Bjorn and the others will want to fight in the normal way. Shield wall and all that. I want to go see for myself where the battle will be, and how we can surprise them"

"Can I come with you?" Kadlin asked him softly.

"No" he replied as coldly as he had spoken earlier.

"Ivar what is the matter, I know I can see things, but I truly do not know what is wrong with you today?" Kadlin said getting slightly frustrated.

Ivar glared at her, and pulled himself out towards his chariot. She followed him, waiting for her answer.

"I thought perhaps, you were here to see me. Not just talk about the battle. But then I remembered I am a cripple and why would you want to" With that, he shook the reigns of his horse and they were off. Riding away to where Bjorn was sat upon his own horse. Watching them ride off to the battle grounds of tomorrow to come up with a strategy that would lead to the vision Kadlin had seen.

Returning inside to Ivar's tent, she sat back down and ate her food. What was Ivar going on about, she thought. She had come here to speak with him about the battle yes, but he had sent her off to get Bjorn. Although when she had arrived at the tent the first time, he did look happy to see her. She wondered if perhaps he wanted more than he said out loud. Unsure of what to do now, Kadlin looked around his tent. It was very simple, not that she expected too much. They were moving regularly so luxury items weren't brought with them. Glancing over at the sharpening tools, Kadlin took out her own dagger and used them. If she had learnt anything it was to always keep your blades sharp.

Whilst sharpening her blade, Kadlin couldn't stop her mind from thinking. Trying to keep about the battle, and the future but it always came back to Ivar. She was hurt that he thought that about her, hadn't she proved to him that she didn't care about him being a cripple? Obviously not, she thought to herself. So she would have to show him. Running her finger across the blade, it felt much sharper. Satisfied with what she had done, she packed up the tools and put them away. Not knowing how long it would be until Ivar returned she decided it was best to get some sleep.

Taking off her cloak she placed it over the end of the bed. Looking down at her clothing she wore, she felt slightly jealous of the princess she had seen earlier that day. Not because her husband had been brutally murdered in front of her eyes, but of the gown she wore. The fabric looked softer than Kadlin had felt, the colours vibrant and clean and the cut flattering to her body shape. Kadlin had nothing like that, usually it did not bother her, today though it did. Deciding that no clothes was a better option than muddy, dirty travelled stained clothes, she stripped down to nothing and climbed into Ivar's bed. Lying there it was colder than she had originally thought, but she pulled the covers around her tighter. Closing her eyes, she waited with anticipation for when Ivar returned.


	10. Chapter 10

So, If I am to be honest, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I was/am nervous about posting it though. Hopefully its ok with everyone what I did. If not, let me know what you think should happen, or how else it could have been done. Please be kind though, I am after all just a fan who writes in her spare time ;)

Thank you to the reviewers!

Angelabelle555 - Waiting for Ivar to confess hey? Let me know what you think of this chapter...

Vikihungergame1 - Haha, yes he may be a little dramatic but he is protective of his investment (so to say) and perhaps he cares about her too. It wasn't fair to Kadlin, but she understands. I am so glad you enjoy the story, I know you have been following since the beginning so it means a lot that you still like it! At this stage, I'm not if I am going to stop or continue when we reach the end of season 4. I would like to continue but it depends how it goes, I do kind of enjoy just injecting Kadlin into current scenes ect. What do you think?

* * *

Ivar and Bjorn rode to where the battle would take place, it was an open field surrounded by a forest. Ivar studied the area and thought of what Kadlin had told him.

"Bjorn, I think we should use the landscape to our advantage" Ivar said to Bjorn, breaking the silence.

"How so brother?" Bjorn pulled his horse closer to Ivar's chariot as he spoke.

"The Saxons will expect us to fight in a certain way, I think we should use that to our advantage and fight differently"

"Why do you want to change the tactics?" Bjorn responded firmly

"Do you want to win Bjorn? Why not stretch the battle over many miles, in stead of in a shield wall. They have fought us before, they know our style"

Bjorn looked to be considering what he was saying. After some time he agreed, they would need to head back to the camp and inform everyone what would be happening.

"If it works Ivar, this is a good plan. If it does not then it is a bad plan. I hope you are right"

Ivar smiled back at him. "It will work, come lets go back and tell the others."

They rode back with little talk between them . Ivar preferred it that way, he still didn't agree with Bjorn on many other things. He was angry that he had stopped him from killing Lagertha and seeking justice for his mother. However he was his brother, and he knew it was better to go into battle with people you trust to have your back.

"So, you left Torvi behind?" Ivar commented, trying to make small conversation with his eldest brother.

"Yes, we are not getting along as well as we once did." Bjorn admitted to him. "Not like you and your woman are, she is not what I expected"

Ivar raised his eyebrow's. "Oh, you did not expect me to have a woman?"

Bjorn shook his head, "I did not say that. I thought you would be with someone who was quite, frail. Someone you could order around, someone weak" Bjorn said carefully, not wanting to anger or upset Ivar.

Ivar laughed in response "Ha, Kadlin is certainly not weak."

"No, she is not. In some ways, she is like you. In others she seems caring and compassionate. I saw her helping with the boats today."

Ivar thought about his response before saying the words aloud. "She challenges me, and helps me see things from a different view"

"That is good. I know you do not like my mother and I understand why, but. Before all of this happened and my parents were simple farmers and it was just my sister Gyda and I, my parents were happy. They were very much like you and Kadlin are, they challenged each other, trained together, laughed with one another"

"So you think I should become a farmer?" Ivar asked him, with a trace of a smile on his lips.

"No, I just mean it is nice to see you happy Ivar. You have had things harder than the rest of us" Bjorn indicated to his legs and then continued "You deserve to be happy"

Taking a deep breath, Ivar decided to confide in Bjorn. He had never been overly close with him, but at the moment having the conversation they were he felt he could be honest with his brother.

"Bjorn, I do not know if I can make her happy"

"What do you mean? I see how she is with you. She already seems happy"

"No, you misunderstand me" Ivar pointed down to his legs. "I don't know if I can make her happy in everyway a man should his woman." he said quietly, he wasn't sure if Bjorn had even heard him.

Bjorn pulled on the reigns of his horse, bringing him to a halt. Ivar stopped next to him. They were not far from the camp now, he could see the fires burning brightly and hear faint traces of the laughter and talk.

"Brother, I do not know if it will work for you. If it doesn't then I am sorry for that, but it seems Kadlin is already happy with you. You may not be able to give her all the pleasure a man can give his woman, but there are still things you can do. Let her be the judge of if you give her enough, don't pull away from and her miss out on a chance to be happy. All a man can ask for is luck with the gods, food in his belly and a woman in his bed each night" Bjorn clapped Ivar on the shoulder and then rode his horse back to camp. Leaving Ivar to think about what he had told him.

Ivar brought his chariot back into camp, Upon reaching his tent he was met with his Ubbe, who had been told the change in plan. Ubbe helped him down from his chariot .

"It is a good plan Ivar, Bjorn tells me that you thought of it?"

"Thankyou Ubbe, Yes I think we need to fight differently now we have a bigger army"

"I agree, well I will leave you to the rest of your night. I have people to speak with, I'm sure King Harrald will want to know of the change in tactics." Ubbe turned to step away.

"Ubbe" Ivar called

He turned and looked at his brother. "I do not like to ask, but could you help me down to my tent?"

Ubbe smiled at his brother. "What are brothers for?"

As he climbed onto his brother's back he was grateful Ubbe had not made fun of him. If it was either of his other brothers he would not have asked, but Ubbe was kinder than the others, and seemed to not mind. He also hoped that Kadlin was still there, doubting it though. He would need to talk to her tomorrow and thank her for the information that she gave him.

Ubbe dropped him out the front of his tent and before he turned to leave, he lent down and whispered into Ivar's ear.

"You may wish to know that Kadlin has not left your tent. I will make sure no one else bothers you tonight my brother"

Ivar tried to hide his happiness knowing that she was still inside. Looking at Ubbe it looked as if he wanted to say more.

"Is there something else you wish to add Ubbe?"

He looked hesitant, but then added. "Yes, I know what happened with Margarethe. Do not be ashamed Ivar. Enjoy your night tonight, for we do not know when in it is time to leave and enter Valhalla and be with our father once more. I know if Margarethe was here, I would not be sitting out here drinking, that is certain. But, it looks as if I am here to drink. Goodnight brother"

Ivar nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. Ubbe stood and left, off to speak with others and inform them of tomorrow's plans. He was furious that Margarethe had told him, but it was to be expected they were man and wife now. If any of his brothers had to know, at least it was Ubbe.

Opening the fabric to his tent, it was dark inside. He could not see very much at all, except for a shape lying in his bed. Feeling more nervous than he had felt before, he quietly pulled off his boots, and stripped down to his under garments and climbed into bed. One thing that was good about being in the tent, was it was lower to the ground than his bed back in Kattegat, so he did not have to pull himself up as much to get into bed.

The bed barely moved as he climbed in, it was colder than it had been the previous night so he moved to pull some blankets upon himself. Lying under the blankets, his eyes had started to adjust to the darkness. He looked down at Kadlin and saw her fast asleep. Wishing she was awake so he could talk to her. Some of her hair had fallen across her face, and she looked so peaceful.

"Kadlin" he said quietly. However she did not wake, nor stir. She must have be in a deep sleep, he thought to himself.

He sighed " I do wish you were awake. There are many things I want to talk to you about" as he tucked the fallen hair behind her ear.

"I want to say Thank you. Thank you for coming to find me and telling me about your visions and what the future has in store. Thank you for telling me about my father. He deserved better than what Aelle did to him, but you helped us. Thank you for teaching me to be more than angry, I have been angry for a long time but since finding you I feel some of that go."

Ivar felt like a weight was leaving his chest, being able to say aloud how he felt was good. It was just unfortunate she was asleep, but then again Ivar didn't know if he could have said it with her awake.

"I am glad to have met you Kadlin, you make me feel like there is a chance for a cripple to be happy."

He lent down and kissed her forehead. Perhaps one day when she was awake he could tell her this again, when he found more courage do to so. Ivar had no fear entering a battle, he was confident with his skill with weapons and tactics. This was an entirely different battle. Emotions were not something he had to feel often, it was new territory for him, and it scared him more than the upcoming battle.

Resting his own head down next to her closing his eyes. It was then he felt her hand slide across his chest. He turned his head to see her looking up at him. She lifted her head and brought her lips up to his. Her hand sliding up his chest until it stopped on his jaw, as she continued kissing him. When she broke away from the kiss, Ivar's breath was heavy. He didn't think she had kissed him like that before.

"Your welcome Ivar, and you deserve to be happy" she whispered to him, as her lips traced along his.

"You heard me?"

"Every word. I have been waiting for you to get back" she continued to kiss him. Her hands running up into his hair as she kissed him deeper.

Before Ivar had time to comprehend what was happening, Kadlin pushed back the cover's and crawled up on top of him. Noticing for the first time that she had no clothes on at all. She did not seem to be feeling the cold though, looking at her sitting on top of him like this, the weather was far from Ivar's mind now. She had the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen, reaching out to touch them. He carefully cupped them with his hand, like he had done before.

Ivar noticed that she was holding her weight above him, gently he pulled her down so she was sitting on him. "You can relax"

"I did not know if I could sit on you" she admitted shyly.

In some parts of his legs he had some sensations, not a lot but he could still feel her there. She ran her fingers across his chest, she hadn't really touched him before. Her fingers traced the muscle's and he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

"Is this ok Ivar?" she asked him gently.

Not wanting her to stop he nodded. His eyes still closed, he was focusing on her touching him. He wanted more, wanted to give her more, and receive more in turn. As if she had read his mind, he felt her lips kissing along his chest. Stopping at his nipple, licking and gently sucking on it. His hands, finding her again. His fingers tangling in her hair, as she continued to kiss his chest. Without him noticing, she had moved down his chest and was working her way down his stomach towards his abdomen. Her kisses leaving a wet trail as she went down. Starting to feel nervous, he tried to pull her up, he didn't want her to touch him there and be disappointed.

"Kadlin"

She looked up at him through her lashes, her head mere centimetres away from his crutch. "You want me to stop?" '

"I, do not know" he admitted to her. On one hand he wanted her to stop as he was worried that nothing would happen and it would be a disappointment but on the other hand, he wanted her to keep going. He had never felt as aroused as he had now.

Kadlin smiled at his response, "Well I will not stop then". He saw her run her hand up his leg, but he couldn't feel much of it. Just a slight flicker here and then. Not sure if it was because he was seeing it with his eyes, that made him feel what he felt.

His heart race picked up, and suddenly he started to feel uncomfortable and uncertain. Kadlin must have sensed his mood changing as she crawled back up over him and pressed her body against his. Her naked chest, pressing against his own. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her ass with his hands. As they kissed, his hands wandered over her ass, and started to massage it.

She seemed to like what he was doing, as she pressed in harder against him. After kissing her like this for some time, Ivar grabbed her and turned her over so that she was now underneath him. His hand still under her waist, he moved it so it was closer to her thigh. Looking up at her, she did not protest so he continued further until his hand was on the inside of her thigh.

"Can I touch you here?" he asked her

"Please" she begged him.

Carefully he moved his hand over her sex, glancing up to see her nod in approval he moved his hand a little. Slipping his finger between the lips he moved them around. Never having done it before, he wasn't overly sure what to do. But looking up to see Kadlin with her head tipped back and eyes closed, he assumed he was doing something right. The more he touched her, the wetter his finger became and the faster her breathing picked up. Deciding to slide another finger in, she gasped in response. Ivar went to move his fingers out from out of her assuming he had hurt her, when she grabbed his arm.

"No, don't take it away" she moaned to him. Smiling at her request he kept his fingers where they were. Continuing to explore her body.

Leaning in closer to her he kissed her again, with his lips on hers he felt when she shudder in delight as his fingers moved inside of her. He had settled into a rhythm sliding his fingers in and out of her. Kadlin arched her back and it felt like she was almost riding his hand.

Ivar thought he was turned on before, but it was nothing compared to how he was feeling now. He felt something he hadn't felt before, and it was then that he noticed her hand was wrapped around his manhood. He had been so preoccupied trying to please her, he hadn't noticed her touching him.

"Kadlin, what are you doing?"

"Shhh" she told him, "Just don't stop what you are doing"

Ivar closed his eyes and focused on what he was feeling. He was sure it wasn't his imagination, he could feel her touching him. His fingers stopped moving around inside her but she did not seem to mind. Kadlin had her hand firmly around him and was gliding it up and down. Biting his lip, he opened his eyes and saw her watching him.

"Is this ok?" she asked gently

"I have never felt anything like this before" he admitted to her, noticing that his breath had become more raggered.

"Shall I keep going?"

Ivar nodded, he wanted to see what would happen and he was enjoying himself.

Kadlin did not need to be told twice, she continued to move her hand up and down his dick and he enjoyed every minute of it. He could not feel every part, but it was more than he had felt before. With his eyes closed again, he felt her move around on the bed. Lifting his head up he saw her with her mouth just about to lick him up and down his dick. Her hands then fondling his balls. When he didn't object, she placed her whole mouth over him and sucked him.

A moan escaped his lips.

"I take that as you can feel this?"

"Oh by the gods I can" he told her, in between breaths. She continued to suck him, and then her hands started to move up and down his length again. Ivar had no control over what happened next, before he could even warn Kadlin he was filling her mouth with his seed.

Watching her, she swallowed down what she had in her mouth and then cuddled up into his side. Ivar lay there in complete shock, how on earth had this happened? Not that he wanted to lay in bed with one woman and think of another, but it did not happen with Margarethe so how could it happen now, he wondered.

"Hey, you ok there?" Kadlin asked him. As she placed her head on his chest.

"I am more than ok. I don't know how you did that, but thankyou. I have never"

She cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Neither have I, I just went with what felt right"

"It felt more than right, if I had known that this was possible I would have had you in here much sooner"

Kadlin laughed, and it was a sound that was lovely to hear, but needed to be heard more. "So, I take it I am not going back to my tent?"

"Not if you want to stay?" he asked, hoping her answer was the same as his.

"I don't want to get out of this bed at all"

"Then it is settled, You will stay in my tent from now on. But I must ask, was that alright for you? I have not done this before either"

"If it wasn't alright Ivar, I wouldn't be here. Besides, I can tell you for a fact, that it gets better"

Ivar couldn't imagine it getting much better than what had just happened ,but who was he to tell a Seer they were wrong.

"I doubt it, but ok" he told her.

"This is just the beginning for us Ivar. There is much more in store for you and I" she told him sleepily

Tilting his head down, he kissed the top of her head. "Good night Kadlin"

"Good night Ivar" she replied, sounding as if she was moments away from sleep. .

Before Ivar fell asleep he thought about a great many things, upcoming battles they would need to win in order to avenge their father. One thing kept coming up in his mind though. Kadlin. Was what she said true, there was to be more for him? He never thought it possible to even do what he had with Kadlin, the thought of being able to go further excited him. Looking down at her brown hair, he was very grateful to this woman he only hoped no one else found out about her abilities and sought to take her away from him. It was much easier to think about upcoming battles when he was not concerned for the safety of others. The men and shield maidens could hold their own against attack, but Kadlin was still new to fighting and was yet to perfect it. She was much better than she had been at the start, but he was worried that something may happen to her on the battle field. He lay there that night, trying to think of a way to keep her away from the battle. He knew she would want to fight, but surely there was a way he could keep her away from it and safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay in updating! Thank you to those of you that reviewed. They certainly help keep me on track!

ShadowSpears - I think Ivar needed to feel something, so I am glad you liked it!

SamanthaJane13 - Thank you for following, I am touched that you think its a great story. Hope the update is soon enough for you!

Also, just wanted to let you know. I will be stopping in a few chapters to have a brainstorm on where I want my story to go once the show is finished. There are still a few chapters left though, so don't stress!

* * *

Kadlin woke the next morning in a tent that was not familiar. Rubbing her eyes further she then rolled to her side and saw the torso of a half naked man. Tracing her fingers across his muscled back, she knew at once it was Ivar. There was no one else for her, she had seen it in her visions and felt it again last night. She had very rarely seen him shirtless, but the pure muscle and definition in his torso was mesmerizing. Her finger tracing along his back, until it made its way up to his hipbone. Peering up over his shoulder, Kadlin saw that Ivar was still asleep. Slowly moving her hand down towards his abdomen. Stirring slightly, Ivar rolled so he was flat on his back.

When he had stopped moving, Kadlin continued to look and feel his body. Her hand stopping at the base of his dick, she glanced up again to see his eyes still closed. Wondering if last night was as much of a shock to him, as it was to her when she first dreamt it. Placing her hand at the base of him, she slid it up slightly. He still did not move, so she continued. Her hand getting slightly sticky as she moved it up and down.

Kadlin wondered how he was still asleep, she was more awake than ever. Deciding that perhaps he wasn't able to feel what was happening, she took her hand away.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

Caught off guard, she jolted backwards and nearly fell off the bed, it was only his arms that reached out and caught her. Stopping her from falling the short distance to the ground.

"Sorry" she laughed to him.

"Sorry for falling, or stopping?" Ivar questioned her.

"Um, both?" as she climbed up on top of him. Her lips crushing his as he pulled her in closer. Her naked body hovering closely over the top of his. She wondered whether she should lean down on him and place her weight on him. If she did that though, she wasn't sure if she would want to get off. Without realising it she let out a sigh.

"Something the matter?" he asked her.

"No, but I am afraid if we continue that I will never want to leave this tent, and we have much to discuss before the battle commences."

"Maybe I don't want to leave this tent" Ivar teased her, pulling her back down to kiss him. Her arms weaving their way around his neck. "But, you are right. This must wait for now. Besides, I would much rather not be in a tent. When it happens, I don't want other people to hear your moans of pleasure. I want them all to myself"

Kadlin was surprised and touched by his comment. "I would like that too" she said to him. With that she slid off from him and hunted through the small tent for her clothing. After locating everything, she attempted to help Ivar tie up his leg braces.

"I do not need your help" as he turned to the side with his back towards her.

Kadlin stood up and walked over to the other side of him. "Well I am helping get used to it." as she sat down and took the buckles from him. " You can be your cruel usual self with everyone else Ivar. But with me, you don't have to put on a front. I want to help, the same way you will help me. You think getting in and out of these dresses are easy?"

Ivar rolled his eyes at her, "Gods it has started already"

With a smirk on her lips. "Oh yes it has, and believe me. It gets better" Crawling up his legs until her crotch sat ontop of his, she pushed him back so that he landed with a thump on the ground.

Laughing at her response, "Get off me. Lets go"

Throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine"

Once they were both ready, the made way to the fires to find some food. They found a fire that was yet to be occupied. Kadlin looked around but could not see any of the other brothers. She assumed they were still asleep, who knows how long they had stayed out drinking last night. The two of them sat there in a comfortable silence, eating their breakfast. After a few moments, it was Ivar who broke it.

"So, in your vision. Where are you?" he asked her quietly.

"I am by your side" she replied simply.

Kadlin was sure she heard him sigh. "Well, would you consider being elsewhere?"

"Why?" she asked, spooning another mouthful into her mouth. She knew exactly where he was going with this, but she would make him say it.

"You know why. I do not want to worry about you"

"Oh please Ivar. I can see the bloody future. Nothing happens to me, I am by your side the entire battle. As it so happens, we don't even get much fight time as it is. The plan you have concocted works very well, and soon we will march on Wessex and you will have your vengeance against Ecbert."

"I do not think you are ready" he said quietly.

"Well, I disagree Ivar. You may fight better than I do, but I will be fine. Besides, I trust you to keep me safe"

Kadlin was surprised when Ivar dropped the subject so quickly. She had expected it to go on a little longer, but she did not want to argue. Not long after they had finished, Floki arrived. Eager to speak with Ivar about the change in tactics.

"I assume it is because of you we are changing?" he he. Floki asked Kadlin.

Kadlin smiled warmly back at him. "Perhaps, Ivar came up with most of it. I just helped him along the way"

"Well let us see if it will work, he he" Floki winked at her.

"Floki, do you know where I could find Helga? I must speak with her"

Floki told Kadlin that her and Tanaruz where in the tent, not too far from where they were now. Kadlin excused her self and went to find her. Running into Ubbe and Hvitserk on the way.

"Kadlin, Good morning" Ubbe beamed at her.

"Morning" she smiled back.

"I see you found your way to Ivar's tent last night?" Hvisterk joked to her.

Ignorning Hvisterks comment, she asked them both. "You have spoken to Bjorn?"

It was Ubbe who responded. Saying that last night Bjorn had spoken with them and informed them of the change in battle. They seemed hesitant at first, but Bjorn was confident it was going to work so the brothers accepted the change. After a few more pleasantries, Kadlin excused herself and found her way to Helga.

"Helga" she called out, as she opened the tent. Finding her sitting there trying to get Tanaruz to eat. The girl never seemed to eat anything, she rarely spoke and she seemed miserable and upset all the time.

"Kadlin, Good morning" she smiled at her. "What can I do for you?"

"It is a delicate matter on which I come to speak with you. I have no one else to ask you must forgive my bluntness"

"Of course, what is troubling you?" she patted on the spot next to her, inviting Kadlin to sit down.

Sitting down on the spot next to Helga, she took a deep breath. Helga must have sensed her nervousness as she took her hand and smiled. The kind of smile you got from your mother. Feeling more comfortable, she began to speak.

"It is Ivar and I. I do not know how to say this, so I will just spit it out. How do I not fall pregnant? I am not ready to have a child"

Helga looked a little surprised at what she had been asked, but recovered quickly.

"Kadlin, are you sure Ivar is even able to do something like that? Not meaning any disrespect towards him of course. But I like others have heard the rumours"

"Lets just say it could be possible. What do I do?"

Helga sat there in silence for a few minutes, and Kadlin started to regret speaking of this to anyone. She should have kept her mouth shut and not spoken of such things, they had not even slept together yet.

"Kadlin, if it is possible for Ivar to father a child. I think it is a gift from the Gods for you to carry it. Do not try to take away something that the Gods are offering. We loose so much life on a daily basis that when life is freely given it is a blessing. The child Floki and I had together was my whole world. There is nothing I wouldn't do to have her back here with us. Children are gifts" When she finished talking, Kadlin noticed a tear fall from Helga's eye.

Taking her hand she squeezed it lightly. "Thank you Helga. If you will excuse me. I have much to do before the battle"

"You are going?" Helga asked surprised.

"I am. My place is by Ivar's side. I will see you later my friend" With that Kadlin left and made way back to her tent. If she was to share Ivar's she had things that needed to be moved. After gathering up her belonging she moved them into Ivar's tent. Hearing some commotion outside the tent, she stepped out to see that they were preparing to leave soon. It was time for her to find her shield and weapons and to dress in something more suitable for battle.

Finding her pants, over garment and boots she dressed quickly. Securing her dagger in her inner thigh just in case. Picking up her shield and sword she made way towards Ivar's chariot. It was easy to find him, sat up top his chariot he was higher than the others.

"Kadlin, I have thought on it. I think you are more suited to using a bow. Your hand to hand combat is not yet perfect. I think you are better at the bow" he told her after she approached him.

"Ivar, I have not ridden and used the bow before. You know that"

"You will not be riding your own horse. If you must come, you will sit in my chariot and aim from here. If that is agreeable to you?"

Kadlin nodded. "Thank you"

He passed her a bow and arrow which she had not used before. "Who's is this?" she questioned him.

"It is your's. I had it made for you, when I noticed your natural talent and ease with the bow. I hope it serves you well"

"Ivar, I have nothing to give you. I cannot take this" trying to hand it back to him.

He lent down so only she could hear him. " You already gave me something. Now take the bow, and let us go kill some Saxon's".

The army left the camp and made way towards where the battle would commence. Kadlin rode on the back of Ivar's chariot, her bow strung and ready for when they arrived.

Nerves started to flicker in her stomach, she had never been in a battle before but was confident enough in her visions that she would be fine. The small talk of the men around her filled the air.

When they reached the clearing they spotted the Saxons. Led by who Prince Aethulwulf, they approached many of them on horseback. With a sound of the horn the Viking army turned and rode towards an alternate direction.

Aethulwulf and his men spurred there horses on, but by the time they had reached the top of the clearing Kadlin and the army were gone.

Kadlin held on to the chariot as it tore through the woods, men at either side running to keep up to the chariot. When they reached the next checkpoint, Aethulwulf spotted them yet again. Chasing after them, but Ivar turned the army around once more and they fled. Bjorn and his men shot arrows at the Saxons as the tried to catch us but they were too far behind. They were concealed in the woods and caught Aethulwulf and the army by surprise, they were able to shoot down a few men.

This continued two more times, until finally the Vikings stood down the bottom of the clearing and the saxons up the top. The men around Kadlin were breathing heavily and she had to admit she was glad to be seated in the chariot. Ivar laughed as Aethulwulf seemed to be considering his options, instead of charging down to meet them once more, he turned his army and they rode away.

"Where are they going?" Floki called to Ivar. Who seemed to be stuggling just like every one else.

"To Repton I imagine" Ivar answered casually.

"Repton! my boats, our boats!" he exclaimed. Next minute Floki appeared at the side of the chariot, pulling himself up.

"Ivar you crippled bastard. you are mad genius! You were right!" he he floki laughed.

Ivar joined in the laughter, followed by the rest of the men.

"Come, let us meet them!" Ivar called.

The chariot set off again, this time not as fast as before, it was now Bjorns turn to lead.

As they rode towards the boat, Ivar pulled Kadlin up so she stood infront of him.

"It worked, just like you said it would" he spoke to her, quiet enough so no one could hear.

Kadlin stood before him and smiled in response. "Now to defeat Aethulwulf" she replied back to him.

Not being able to hold her bow at this angle, Kadlin shifted back behind Ivar. Her bow once again ready, she had taken the time earlier today to admire it. It was very well made and had perfect balance to it.

They heard the battle up ahead before it came into sight. The sound of metal clanging, men screaming in agony and others calling out in triumph was everywhere. The nerves had returned but Kadlin pushed them down. This was her destiny to fight besides Ivar and thier people. Bjorn and his army were already fighting Aethulwulf and beside them was King Harald and his brothers men, swinging their axes, swords and shields against the Saxons. Ubbe was fighting along side Hvitserk with such ferocity, Kadlin was grateful they were on her side. Sigurd stood a few feet away, fighting with an axe in one hand, and sword in the other. Bjorn cutting down all those in his path, with such a hatred and anger that none before him stood a chance.

Ivar spurred his horse forward and was met with men almost instantly. His horse rode down the men in their path, whilst Ivar swung his blade slicing through those he could. Kadlin let loose her arrow's to those who came into her sight. Each one hitting the intended target. She even shot men who were on the ground already, ensuring that they wouldn't be attacked from behind. She wanted to make sure the wounded men were dead.

Kadlin saw Aethulwulf on the ground, up before them. He looked to be weighing up his options. His men falling around him at rapid speed, he was outnumbered and he knew it.

"Save yourselves" he called, to his remaining men.

Kadlin saw an opportunity, Add to dictionary was in range and was unprotected. She did not want to kill him, just injure him so that the boys could finish him off. Drawing her arrow back she lined it up to hit him the leg. Just as she was about to let the arrow go, Ivar's chariot hit a ditch in the road and Kadlin lost her footing and tumbled out. Ivar so caught up in the battle didn't notice her fall. Kadlin tumbled and got stepped on by some of the warriors behind her. Landing face down in the mud, Kadlin tried to lift up her head. Feeling dazed from the fall, she tried to steady herself as she stood.

Out of nowhere she was slammed back into the ground, face first. Trying to lift her head up to see what was happening, she had her arms pulled back behind her and tied.

"What the hell?" she called out.

Her mouth was then gagged and she was dragged away from the battle. Kicking as much as she could she tried to break free of who ever had hold of her. She saw a flash of yellow and then worked out she had been captured by a Saxon. How the hell had this happened, she had seen the future and in it was not her being captured by bloody Saxons.

Kadlin was dragged up the top of a hill, and kicked until she stopped calling out. Eventually she lie there, trying to show her captor she had given up. A second Saxon came by not long after and she was thrown on the back of a horse. How her army had not noticed her absence she had no idea, surely Ivar would have noticed her being gone. The motion from the horse making her feel sick, or perhaps it was being kicked repeatedly, she did not know. However she passed out.

When Kadlin woke watched from the side of the horse, fields going past until a castle came into view. She had no idea what was going to happen now, her vision had not shown her this. Perhaps they had changed, her and Ivar must have done something different than what she had seen to make this happen. Kadlin prayed to the gods for a way to be able to communicate to the Saxons, for how was she able to live long enough if she could not speak with them.

Arriving at the castle which Kadlin assumed to be Wessex she was pulled down off the horse and taken to a cell. She was stripped down to her under garments and thrown inside. Luckily for her , her dagger had gone unnoticed, and they had also left her necklace on.

"Who's the bitch?" she heard someone say.

Kadlin tried not to make any sudden movements, her prayers from the Gods had been answered. She was able to hear their tounge and understand language.

"I'm not sure, but she sat with the cripple. So I thought Aethulwulf would want to question her." the Saxon that had captured her spoke to the other.

They left her in the cell, and departed not long after. Closing her eyes and resting her head on the metal bars, she prayed for a vision to come.


	12. Chapter 12

The Saxon's that were still alive fled with Aethulwulf. Ivar and the Vikings cheered as they basked in the victory. Turning around in his chair, Ivar looked down at Kadlin. However she was not there.

"Kadlin" he called. But still there was no answer. Calling her name louder he could not see her, nor hear her. Nearest to him was Ubbe and Hvitserk who were celebrating the defeat of the Saxon army.

"Have you seen Kadlin?" he called out to them.

"No" they called back.

Ivar began to worry, sliding down from his chariot he crawled around to try find her. Ubbe and Hvitserk seeing him crawling around tried to help him locate her. Ubbe pulled him up on his shoulders so they could cover more ground.

After scouring the battle field, and looking over fallen soldiers from their army and the Saxon's.

"Ivar" Hvisterk called out to him.

Ubbe turned on his heel and ran towards where Hvisterk sat on the ground. Letting Ivar fall to the ground, he frantically crawled towards where Hvisterk sat. Expecting to see Kadlin there, he was disappointed to see she was not. Instead lay her bow, the one he had given her not too long ago. It was pressed into the mud, Ivar pulled it out and looked around. He noticed that the mud pattern changed up ahead, it looked as if something had been dragged.

"Over there" he called to his brothers.

Ubbe reached the area first and followed the mud trail, it went up a hill before the trail disappeared. Seeing a fallen Saxon nearby Ivar crawled up to him. He saw he was still breathing. Grabbing him by the shirt, he drew his blade and placed it to the throat of the man.

"The girl where is she!" he yelled at him, pressing his blade into the man's throat but not yet breaking skin.

Ivar was furious.

He was angry and himself, at the others around him who had failed to see her being abducted and he was angry at Kadlin. Why would she not tell him something like this was going to happen. He was angry at himself for letting her come, he should have tried harder than he did.

It wasn't just about the visions she possessed which had helped him immensely now but would in the future. Ivar had formed a bond with Kadlin, he had never been able to truly be himself around anyone before. His mother had taught him to be cruel and that he was better than others. His father rarely had time for him growing up, it was only due to the trip to England that had bonded them. His brothers, he was close enough with but still they did not understand. Kadlin showed him how to be cruel and kind but also open to the idea of someone loving him.

He had to get her back.

The man was speaking frantically but due to the language barrier, Ivar could not understand him. Pissed off at the situation in front of him. Ivar took his blade out and sliced. Opening the man up from ear to ear, thick, hot red blood oozed out of his neck and Ivar dropped the limp body to the ground.

"Argh!" He cried out in frustration as he sank to the floor.

Ubbe had brought his chariot over and helped him climb in. "To Wessex" Ivar called out, as he spurred his horse and chariot on. The men gathered their shields and weapons and followed behind.

Bjorn stood in front of the chariot, forcing Ivar to stop his horses.

"What do you think you are doing? I am the leader of this army Ivar. I give the orders not you" Bjorn spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ivar's rage grew, "I don't give a damn who is the fucking leader Bjorn. They took her. I will storm Wessex myself if I have to" he yelled at him.

"You will not be by yourself Ivar" Floki said seriously, as he appeared to the side of the chariot.

"Will he Bjorn?"

Ivar looked to Bjorn. Floki was questioning Bjorn's leadership and they all knew it. Floki had been like a father to Ivar, but he had known Bjorn for much longer. Bjorn had grown up with Floki also, but not in the same way.

"Of course you are right Floki." Bjorn smiled angrily. "We will set off to Wessex at once. Ivar you will lead this part of the army and I will lead the remaining. Ride with me whilst we discuss battle plans"

Taken by surprise at Bjorn's request and submission Ivar spurred his horse onwards. When he was next to him, his older brother spoke quietly so no one else could hear.

"I understand why you want to get to Wessex. If Kadlin was mine I would be the same. But if you ever attempt to overthrow my leadership I will cut your fucking head off. This is my army, my rules and its my way"

Ivar curled his lip in disgust and anger at his older brother. Never had he thought Bjorn would be like this, perhaps the power was getting to his head. Well it was no matter, once Kadlin was back and Ecbert dead he knew that he wouldn't have to answer Bjorn again.

"Did you hear me brother?" Bjorn prompted.

"Yes" Ivar spat to him "I am a cripple, not deaf"

They rode in relative silence after they had discussed and agreed on attack plans. Ivar though of Kadlin, they had not seen her dagger on the ground where she had been taken. It brought a small smile to his face, Kadlin knew how to use that weapon very confidently.

He knew that she could throw with a near perfect aim and he had seen her slice open animals with a practiced ease, he only hoped that if it came down to it she would be able to use it on a man.

Kadlin woke sometime later that day. Her eye was swollen shut and her ribs hurt from where she had been kicked repeatedly. Trying to move she noticed her ankle was chained to the floor and she was in a cage, suspended over the ground. A flash appeared before her eyes. It was the same cage that Ragnar had been held in.

"Ah sleeping beauty awakes" she heard from beneath her. "Now the real fun can begin"

Peering down over the cage she saw three men. She felt off and wondered if perhaps she had been drugged as the room was slightly spinning, however that could have had something to do with the cage she was in. The cage started shaking as the men below her hit it with their swords.

"I want to see Aethelwulf" she called down to them.

"What's that girlie?" one of them called to her.

"The prince, I want to see him"

The pulled on the chains and her cage came falling down until it landed with a thud on the floor. One of the men opened the cage door and attempted to step inside. "Well I want to see you, come here" he spoke to her.

Kadlin had shivers run throughout her body. She did not want this, as the man stepped in to the cage she pulled her dagger out from her clothes and held it to her throat.

"If you take one more step, I will slit my throat"

The men laughed, the fatter one then responded. "And why should we care if you kill yourself hey? You are nothing. Brought her to be a toy of the new king. We can find another to amuse him, I am sure"

Her mind was reeling, Ecbert was no longer the king, he must have renounced his crown in favour to Aethuwulf. This would impact what would happen with Ivar and when the army arrived. She needed to get out of here, and with as much of her virtue in tact as she could manage. She did not want to be raped by anyone, let alone tortured.

Regaining her composure as much as she good she responded. "I wish to speak to Ecbert. Or so help me I will use this"

"Give me one good reason, why we should listen to you or care whether you kill yourself. You pagan whore"

"Aethelstan"

The man who had his foot inside the cage looked up at her. "What did you say?" he asked disbelievingly.

"You heard me. Aethelstan. I wish to speak to Ecbert, about Aethelstan"

The men looked at each other. It was then moments before that Aethulwulf had entered the room.

"Unchain this woman now" he called to the men. Whilst the men unlocked he chains, Kadlin tried to straighten herself up. When the shackles had been removed she noticed her skin bruised, bending down to touch it. It was sore and sightly swollen.

"Your Highness" she said to Aethulwulf grateful as she could manage as she tried to stand.

He lent into the cage to help her out taking her hand, helping her to her feet. Catching Kadlin by surprise, she graciously took his hand. When she was standing her feet wobbled, her ankles were sore where the shackles had rubbed against her skin.

"Can you walk?" he questioned her, almost as if he knew her answer.

Shaking her head in response, he picked her up and carried her out towards another room in the castle. She did not like being carried and to be made like a helpless little girl, but if no one knew how dangerous she could be she would use that to her advantage. Knowing that these same people had underestimated Ivar only months before.

He carried her to a room that was down a corridor. Trying to take in as much of the castle as she could. It was much nicer than she had imagined, or seen. Sitting her down on a bed, kadlin was unsure of what was going on.

Aethulwulf turned to the side of the bed and grabbed a wet cloth and tried to wipe over her injuries.

"Dont" she told him.

Ignoring her request he continued to wipe over her bruises. Cleaning off some of the dried blood that was on her skin.

"So, how do you know Aethelstan?" Aethelwulf asked her, Wow he got straight to the point she thought to himself. He continued to wipe over her injuries and Kadlin tried her best not to wince when he touched the sore areas. Although a woman, a pathetic, helpless woman would most likely cry. So she willed her eyes to look sad, hurt and scared as best she could when she responded.

"I know that he is dead" Kadlin replied sadly.

Aethulwulf nodded, "My father was told that yes. I know my son Alfred was saddened to hear of his passing and also my wife Judith. They shared a bond. You see my son Alfred, is actually Aethelstan's real father nd my loving wife was his lover. Before she became my father's whore that is." he spoke gently, but there was a sting to his words that sounded as if he deep down was hurt by his wives betrayal.

Kadlin tried to look shocked, but of course she knew all of this. Aethulwulf had reached a particularly nasty cut that was on Kadlin's leg. She had barely noticed that he had inched her dress up, as he bathed her wounds.

"Ow," she cried. "That hurts"

Seemingly obliviously to what she had said, Aethulwulf responded. "Yes, it did hurt to know my wife slept around with not one but two men."

"No sire, I mean Ow, you are hurting"

"Oh, my apologies. Is that something you would like to do?" he was not looking at her, but rather acting quite coyly.

Kadlin was confused, so she admitted it. "Something I would like to do? Well yes, I would prefer to bathe my own wounds"

He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers. He dropped the cloth, but had his hand placed on her leg. "No, would you like to be my mistress?"

Taken aback by what he had offered, Kadlin wasn't sure how to respond. "I um, ah" she stammered.

Aethulwulf tucked her hair behind her ear, and brushed her face lightly. " I know you are important. I saw you with the cripple. I can offer you much more"

At the mention of Ivar's name she tried not to change her expression. How she longed to get back to him. "And what can you offer me?" she asked as she moved on the bed slightly. Sitting the way she was, caused her hand to start cramping.

Unfortunately for her, Aethulwulf took it as a sign she was submitting. So naturally, he lent in closer. " I can offer you a comfortable room, my attention at night, lovely dresses, fine jewellery. Well and most obviously, I can walk. I can only imagine, how horrible it must be to lie with a cripple. I, can show you a good time. We could start right now" he kissed her gently.

Kadlin sensed that he was being very false, there was something else he wanted. "And, apart from my body what else is required of me" she spoke confidently. His lips had started trailing down her chin, and his hand moved to come up to cup her face lightly.

"Well, I would like to know the plans of the son's of Ragnar. Something that I am certain you know"

He had no idea how right he was. Not only did she know the ones the boys had discussed, she knew the future plans that they had not even dreamt of yet.

"And of course, I will protect you when the time comes and we must face Ivar."

"Sire, you have given me much to think on. Perhaps when I a little better rested and not so covered in bruises we could speak more?"

A small smile, came up to his lips. "I knew you were a clever girl. Now before I go and leave you to rest. You must tell me. How do you know Athelstan. Did you just use his name to get out of that cage from the men. I am afraid if you do not tell me, then I will not leave" he traced his finger along the edge of her jaw.

"Athelstan was my father"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Can't wait to hear what you think of the little twist about Kadlin's father.. Did you see it coming? What do you think will happen now?

Would love some feedback to see what you guys think.

Until next chapter - ~MortalMarquess~


	13. Chapter 13

Hope that last chapter didn't stress you out too much. My fingers are crossed that over the next few chapters all the questions are answered. If not feel free to flick me an email!

Thank you again for those of you that reviewed. ;)

* * *

A look of pure shock came across Aethulwulf's face, he tried to conceal it but Kadlin had seen. "So your my son's sister?"

She nodded simply. "Does that mean you don't want me? I understand if it changes things"

He came at her with such quick movement that Kadlin didn't have time to react. His lips were on here, Kissing her. Gently but passionately. He took her shoulders in his hands and gently encouraged her to lie back down. Lying above her, he kept him self propped up so that his weight didn't cause her any pain due to her injuries. When he broke the kiss he answered her.

"If anything it makes me want you more. Not only can I hurt Ivar and the other son's by having you at my side. It will cause much pain to that bitch of a woman I have to call Wife. She has humiliated me for too long, fucking my father. Now it is my turn to humiliate her. Oh how they will laugh, when it is known that I am fucking her lover's daughter. Her beloved son Alfred's, sister"

Biting her tongue so she did not spit on him. Kadlin was disgusted. How on earth did he think that speech was going to win her over. Instead she smiled sweetly, but winced in pain. "I need time to think on it your grace. I am so sore and tired, will you please let me rest" she lifted her head up so that once again her lips met his. She kissed him. In her mind it was Ivar she was kissing. Ivar's weight hovering above her. Ivar's breath on her neck.

"Then once I am feeling better, you can show me what I am missing out on"

He climbed off from her and made his way to the door. "It will be my pleasure. Until then"

Once Aethulwulf had gone, Kadlin could finally relax. She locked the door from the inside and for the first time in a while she felt comfortable. Knowing that within a day she would be taken away, she planned on gaining as much from this as she could. She looked around the room for any trinkets she could find, there was so much in here. She searched through for what felt like hours. There was a knock at the door. "Miss, I have something for you"

Kadlin felt uneasy. She was expecting nothing. "What is it"

The girl spoke back through the door. "It is a dress, from my lord Aethulwulf" Looking down at her own dress. Perhaps it was for the best, she thought. Opening the door. Looking at the girl, she saw no dress. It wasn't until the blade went in to her stomach that she realised the girl was holding it.

"Pagan whore" she said, as Kadlin slumped to the ground and the girl walked off.

Kadlin curled up in a ball on the floor. The blood was soaking through her dress, and she started to feel light headed. Closing her eyes, she focused on Ivar. Her hand around her necklace. She saw him coming, the army was not far off. She just had to wait for them to get to her, then she would be alright. It was then that her vision continued, she saw Helga fall. Tanaruz lying beside her with a blade protruding from her chest.

She was the only one who knew this would happen. Helga had been like a second mother to Ivar. She meant more than the world to Floki, she could not let her die. She could not allow this to happen. Pulling herself up to her feet it was then she noticed that there was no one around. All of the men, women and children had left. So much for Aethulwulf taking her with her, what a piece of work he was. Kadlin was excited for the day when he met his maker.

Ripping off the bottom of her dress, she tried to apply more pressure to her stomach. The wound was bleeding much more when she moved, but she had to get out. She had to find someone to warn Helga of the danger.

The halls were silent as she tried to make her way out of the castle. Straining to remember how she had gotten inside. It was then she was pulled back behind her. Ecbert, had a knife to her throat.

"Bloody hell, this is not my day" she said aloud.

"Come on, nice and easy" he spoke. As he guided her back into the room. The door closed and Kadlin saw there were only a handful of guards and the bishop here with Ecbert.

"Your grace, she is bleeding" the bishop commented.

"I did not even cut her!" he called back.

"No, on her stomach. Look"

Ecbert looked down and saw that indeed she was bleeding. "Shit. I can't have you die. I need you to get me to Bjorn."

"May I suggest some wine for her pain?" the bishop added.

"Splendid idea my old friend!" Ecbert yelled as he handed a glass of wine to her. Never one to drink, but the pain in her stomach told another story. It would help take the edge of the pain at least, she thought to herself. Lifting the glass up to her lips, she drank the entire thing. Ecbert poured her another, and she finished that one too.

"She likes it!" the bishop added.

It was then Kadlin realised that the bishop and Ecbert were drunk. As the minutes passed she too started to feel lightheaded. At least my wound doesn't hurt as much. Perhaps this was why so many men drank, she thought to herself. To wash away pains, not only from battle but there was very little going through Kadlin's head at the moment.

They heard a commotion out side and Ecbert stood up and turned to the bishop. "Well my friend, it has been a pleasure knowing you!"

"It has been an honour serving you" The two of them hugged each other ,and Kadlin couldn't help but feel for them. They both knew they would soon die.

"Now, miss. Actually who are you?"

"I am Kadlin."

"Ah, Kadlin, we must go I am afraid. I'm sorry about this but I do need to hold this knife at your throat again. Rest assured, I will not cut you. I just need you as leverage. You understand yes?"

She nodded. "I do, but not too fast eh, my stomach is still quite sore"

"Excellent, well we must be off. Goodbye old friend!" Ecbert beamed as he and Kadlin left the hall and entered the hallway once more.

They walked down the hallway and turned one corner, they had reached the entrance. "Wow, I was close before" she spoke happily, the wine still clearly affecting her.

"Yes, my dear you were. Lucky for me I got to you. Why are you here anyway?" he asked as he walked behind her with his blade still lightly at her neck.

"Well you see, I was captured."

"No!" Ecbert was quite drunk, Kadlin surmised.

"Yes, you grace. Then your son offered to take me as a mistress"

"Oh, that would have been nice. You see I took his wife. She fell in love with me and I her. Would have been good for him to have someone"

"Well, I'm afraid I belong to another and I would very much like to get back to him."

Ecbert sighed. "Yes, Pagans and Saxon's don't really get along. Unless you are Aethelstan. He seemed to get along with us just fine. Did you know him?"

Kadlin could see movement up ahead as they continued to walk to the centre of the town.

"Yes, I knew him. He was my father."

Ecbert stopped and turned Kadlin to face him. "Your Aethelstan's daughter! I didn't even know he had one. Oh come here"

He pulled her into a embrace, and Kadlin winced at the pain it caused her.

"Yes, unfortunately he did not know. My mother kept it a secret from him. My lord we really must get going"

"Of course, of course" as he brought his blade back up to her. "Well I am truly glad that he did not take you. My son I mean. I am grateful to have met you Kadlin, daughter of Aethelstan. I loved him, like a son, perhaps more than my son. "

It was then that Kadlin saw him. Ivar upon his chariot. Bjorn next to him. They walked towards them and the crowd parted. Blades lifted from every direction and all of them pointed at Ecbert. Kadlin noticed the archer, and tried to move away to give them a clearer shot at Ecbert.

"STOP!" Bjorn cried out. "This is King Ecbert"

Ivar saw her, and he looked relieved. A small smile escaped his lips, and she returned one in kind.

"Bjorn" Ecbert replied. "I wonder if we may speak?"

"The time for speaking is over" Hvisterk called. "You had our father murdered."

Ecbert remained calm. "Well, we shall speak. Or I will open this pretty girls throat"

Kadlin's eyes found Ivar's. Her hand slipping under her dress. Grabbing her blade quickly, she turned and held it up to Ecbert's throat. Mirroring what he had been doing to her. She had looked like a pathetic woman for too long.

"You will do no such thing. I will slice you from ear to ear before you move, If Bjorn allows it you may speak with him. If he does not. I will kill you here"

"Careful, where you point that. Do you even know how to use it?" he laughed to her.

In response, Kadlin pressed her blade into the side of his neck. A small amount of blood, wetting her blade.

"Alright alright. Point taken. Bjorn, will you speak with me?"

Kadlin looked to Bjorn and he nodded. She lowered the blade and made movements to go towards Ivar. Ivar had driven the chariot closer and slid down off the back of it. Kadlin walked toward him as Ivar crawled to her. She dropped to her knees, and pulled him up on to his own when they met.

His hands running through her hair, his forehead touching hers. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I was worried for you" he said gently to her.

" I know"

"You are bleeding" he commented, as he tried to move her dress to see the injury.

"It is not too bad. The bleeding has stopped mostly."

"I thought you were dead." he said quietly.

Kadlin looked up to Ivar, noticing for the first time that most of the army was or had left. It had felt as it it was just the two of them there.

"We have much more to do together Ivar."

Then, Ivar kissed her. It was like nothing she had felt before. His touch on her was gentle, but there was a fierceness and want with buried inside it. He pulled her in and as much as it hurt her, she continued the kiss. When finally their lips separated she spoke once more.

"We have much to discuss. Ivar, Ecbert is the king no longer"

"Shit, we have to get inside."

As Ivar climbed up to his chariot, Kadlin moved to pull herself up. When she sat on the back and Ivar issued the horses to move, Kadlin remembered there was something else she had to do.

"Ivar!" She called. "I need a bow"

"Yes, I will get it for you."

"No, I need it now!" she said desperately.

Ivar bent down and picked up her bow of the floor of the chariot handing it to her. She grabbed it, and slid off the back of the chariot. She ran, as fast as her feet would take her. Ivar called to her, but she had no time to explain. She ran, the pain in her stomach aching as she moved. Passing Ubbe, she called at him to follow.

"Ubbe, with me please!" she pleaded as she ran.

He followed with no hesitation, sensing the desperation in her voice. She weaved her way through the hallway, trying to see what she was looking for. As she reached the final corner, she saw it.

Tanaruz standing behind Helga, her arm raised and the dagger in her hand. Without hesitation Kadlin drew back her bow, and let loose the arrow. The arrow piercing through the webbing in Tanaruz's hand forcing her to drop the dagger. Turning around to see what was happening and who was shooting at her. Kadlin quickly let another arrow fly and hit her squarely on the chest.

A look of horror formed on Helga's face, as she saw the dagger near Tanaruz fallen body. Tears fell from her eyes as the realisation that her foster daughter was about to attack her, dawned on her. Before Kadlin could take another step, she fell.

Her vision went blurry, her head hitting the floor.

"Kadlin" she heard being called out, She saw nothing but darkness, and felt nothing but pain. Her wound had started bleeding again.

"Kadlin"


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to those of you who are now following! I am getting such positive response's of the story! I am touched so many of you like it. It means a lot. ;)

Reviewers:

Lorelie Candace Black - I am sorry it wasn't too long. If I make them too long, I get a bit carried away. I just kind of write until I feel there is a good break and a good time to end a chapter. Whether it be a ciffhanger, character development ect. Thank you as always for your feedback.

Read like Hermione - Thankyou! I rather enjoyed writing it.

Shadow Spears - You will find out soon enough! Thank you again.

Harper loves Alex - I am glad you were happy with me saving Helga. I don't know what they have planned for Floki in season 5 now Helga has died but I wanted to keep her on board! She is like a mother to both Kadlin and Ivar.

Guest - Thank you for the review. Am grateful you think it is a great chapter. I am pleased you liked the kiss between them, hoping it gave the "Feels". Fingers crossed you enjoy the next chapter too!

Lady vampire of Vampires - Least you haven't had to wait too long to get the next chapter! I'm feeling the capitals of you being excited lol!

Tuey 101- Welcome to my story. Thank you for reviewing. Oh you should catch up on the season's its such a good show! I am so excited that you think its a good stand alone story. I am actually rewriting the entire thing as a different story as my own creation. So stay tuned for info on that if you like this one!

As always, thankyou. Enjoy.

* * *

Ivar heard his name being called, as he tried to get the damn chariot down the hallway. It was too narrow. "Bloody hell" he yelled frustrated.

That was when he noticed Ubbe carrying Kadlin.

"What has happened. Is she alright?" Ivar asked quickly.

"I do not know brother. All I know is that Floki owes this woman"

"What do you mean?"

"She saved Helga. The girl was about to stab her, and Kadlin shot her with her arrow."

"We must get to her to Floki" Ivar told his brother as he placed his hand on her chest. Grateful to feel her heart still beating.

Helga came running up to them. Tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Kadlin" she sobbed, as she placed her hand on her head. "Thank you, Thank you"

Ivar turned to Ubbe. 'Ubbe, put her in the chariot. I will take her to lay down. Then will you find Floki?"

It was Helga that spoke. "I will get Floki. Take her to the small cottage near the gates we passed when we entered. We will meet you there."

Ivar nodded and watched as Helga ran off through the castle, not even glancing at the body of the girl she wanted to call daughter as she ran past her. Once Ubbe had placed Kadlin in the back of the chariot they left to the cottage of which Helga spoke of. A million different things were going through Ivar's mind. Did Kadlin know this was going to happen to her? If so, how could she be so reckless.

They arrived at the cottage, and Ivar was grateful of Ubbe to help him get Kadlin inside. There was a small bed in the inside of the room, and he set her on. Ivar crawled to her side, and pulled back her dress. He was shocked when he saw what had happened to her. The stab wound on her stomach was bleeding, her small body bruised all over. Her ankles were purple and swollen as if she had been chained. The only thing that had not been injured was her face. How could he not have known how much pain she would have been in before, he thought to himself.

Ivar was furious, how could someone do this to her. Well he knew how, but still. If she had known this was going to happen why would she allow herself to get caught. He spotted a bowl of water on the table, and before he asked Ubbe to pass it to him, his brother had handed him the cloth.

"Be with your woman. I will be with Bjorn." Ubbe turned to leave.

"Thankyou Ubbe" Ivar called out as his brother left the cottage.

Ivar wiped over Kadlin, as he could do nothing else whilst he waited for Floki and Helga. Ivar had been around blood, battles, swords and the like his entire life. He had inflicted worse on people, but when he looked down at Kadlin, he wanted nothing more than the take the pain away. He prayed to the gods that she would be alright.

"Ivar?" Floki said quietly as he entered the cottage.

Looking up, he gave Floki a small smile. "I am glad you are here"

"Helga told me what happened. Ivar, I will do my best to bring her back to health"

"Thank you my friend." he said, meaning every word.

"Ivar, I know you must want to be here with Kadlin, but as we speak your brothers are discussing Ecberts fate. I thought you might want to be there."

Looking at Kadlin lying on the bed, unconscious, bloody and covered in bruises. He was unsure what to do. His first thought had always been about the revenge for his father, but seeing her like this, he felt he needed to be here when she woke. Ivar had never felt conflicted like this before.

"Ivar" Helga spoke gently. "Go, to your brothers. You have waited a long time for this. I will come to you as soon as she wakes."

Nodding at Helga, he dropped to the floor and crawled out side. Pulling himself up into the chariot. Without looking back, he rode towards where his brothers were. Helga was right, Ivar had waited a long time to seek justice for his father's death from Ecbert.

When Ivar arrived his brothers were talking amongst themselves. He saw Ecbert hanging above them in a cage.

"Ivar. How is Kadlin?" Bjorn asked.

"I do not know. She has not woken up yet. Floki is with her now. "

Bjorn nodded. "Now brother, we have waited for you so that we can discuss what happens with him" he pointed up to the cage.

"We should Blood Eagle him" Ivar said simply. "What is there to discuss? He killed our father. He needs to die"

"It is not that simple Ivar. Our father wanted land here. Perhaps we should consider that option"

The brothers spoke between themselves, Bjorn and Ubbe were both considering the option of land, Hvisterk was uncertain, he agreed Ecbert needed to die, but he wasn't sure about the land. The talk quickly escalated to frustration between them.

Ivar groaned. "Well what about you Sigurd? You are being unusually quiet"

"I agree with you Ivar."

Ivar was shocked. "Excuse me!"

"You heard me. I agree with you. I think we should kill him"

"Ahem" The brothers looked up. Ecbert had moved to the edge of his cage. " I can understand what you are saying. Mostly anyway. I would like to add something, If I may?"

The brothers looked to Bjorn, who waved a hand in agreement.

"Your father and I were friends. I am saddened deeply that he died. Knowing that he is in Valhalla and I will never see him again. I would like to offer you land. I know it was your fathers greatest desire to settle here. " Ecbert must have been able to sense the interest in the room as he continued. "I will give you the kingdom of East Anglia. As I am king of kings this can be done, and no one will question it. If they do, I sense you have enough men to hold it regardless"

Ubbe stepped closer to the cage. "What do you want in return?"

Ivar looked up at Ecbert. He had retreated to the back of the cage. " I will only tell you that when you accept my offer"

"Come brothers let us go and talk" Bjorn said to them, Ubbe picked Ivar up and threw him on his back.

They ended up outside of where they were before. They started talking about what the right thing to do would be. Ivar had enough of listening to it. He wanted action taken, enough talking had been done for his liking.

"Bjorn, I think we should take the lands, then kill Ecbert. I'm thinking blood eagle, and of course I want to do it"

His brothers laughed at him, but it was Sigurd who spoke. "I don't think you could stand long enough to do it Ivar"

A cold look appeared on Ivar's face. He looked at Sigurd with disgust and hatred. "I imagine me sitting"

It was then that Helga ran up to them. "Ivar she is waking up"

He looked at Helga. Feeling conflicted, he wanted to be here with his brothers, but he wanted to be with Kadlin. Thinking quickly, he knew that Kadlin was more important. She was the key to much more. They would get the lands regardless and Ecbert would die. Kadlin could offer him much more.

"I need to go." he told them, as he crawled off and followed Helga back to the cottage.

Upon entering the room he saw Floki leaning over Kadlin. He pulled himself up to the small framed bed. Her eyes sleepily trying to find him. He sat up next to her, resting his hand on her face. Then she saw him.

"Ivar" she breathed.

"Yes. I am here. How are you feeling?" he asked her gently.

"Awful. I hurt all over."

Ivar looked over to Floki. "Can you give her something for the pain? "

Shaking his head in response. "I have done what I can. At least she is awake now."

"Ivar. You must listen to me. Ecbert is not king, whatever he has promised you is a lie."

She had his attention. Less than half an hour earlier, Ecbert had just promised them land, if he was not King any more he would not be able to give them a legal standing here. Kadlin must have sensed the look on as his face. She placed her hand in his and squeezed.

"Go, back to your brothers. Make sure Ecbert pays for his deception" She sounded tired, out of breath and as if it hurt for her to speak. "I will be here whilst you do. Just do me one favour?"

"Yes?"

"Bring me when you kill him. I want to be there when it happen's"

Ivar smiled his cruel smirk. "It would be my pleasure". He lent down and kissed her on the forehead. "When all this is done and you are well enough to talk, you must tell me what happened whilst you were here."

Nodding as she closed her eyes. "I will."

Making it back just in time before his brothers had left. Ivar signalled to Bjorn that he needed to speak with him.

"What is it? Is Kadlin alright?"

"She is fine, resting. She learnt something when she was here. But there is a condition that I want to add for me to tell you."

"Oh, and what is it?" Bjorn added sarcastically.

"Kadlin tells me that Ecbert is no longer king."

"Ha" Bjorn laughed. "Trust Ecbert to try get one last upper hand in this. How dare he try and deceive us!"

"Well he has, might I suggest. We accept his offer, play along his game. Then once the papers are ours, we kill him. I still very much want to blood eagle him Bjorn".

"I suppose that was your condition?"

Ivar nodded.

"Very well. Your plan, I like it. Let him think he won"

"Exactly" Ivar added.

The two of them entered the building where Ecbert was waiting in the cage for them. Bjorn spoke and told Ecbert that they agreed to the terms, then asked what it was he wanted in return.

"I want to choose the manner of my own death"

Bjorn quickly looked over to Ivar, who smirked at him in return. "I agree". Then they turned and left.

Ivar sat next to Bjorn, whilst the paper's were signed and handed to him. He was getting very excited, across from him Ecbert sat looking proud of himself, as if he was accomplishing one last thing. One last win against the Pagan's.

Ecbert stood and went to leave the room, after hugging the boy who had helped him with the paper's.

"Well, I must go. I have one final journey to take"

Ivar looked to Bjorn who nodded. "Yes. You do Ecbert. But I am afraid things have changed" Ivar told him.

"What, you cannot do that" He looked to Bjorn. "You agreed, to let me choose the manner of my own death."

Bjorn stood, and leant on the table. "Yes I did but my brother here tells me something different. Ivar, would you explain?"

Ivar hoped he looked as smug as he felt. "Yes. Ecbert it seems you have been dishonest with us. Did you really think we wouldn't find out, that you were no longer the king? That you named your son Aethulwulf King?"

A look of horror came across Ecberts face. As the realisation hit him. "How did you find out? Ah, the girl. She is with you, is she not?"

"She is. And yes, Kadlin enlightened me on this matter." Ivar dropped to the ground, taking his daggers out. He stabbed them into the ground, and pulled himself along with them,

Thud, thud, thud. As he moved closer to Ecbert.

"The agreement has been changed. You are to die, by my hand. You tried to play us, and you failed. Just like your son will fail"

Hvitserk and Ubbe had moved and grabbed Ecbert, holding him still.

"And it is you that is going to kill me is it Bjorn?" Ecbert asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"No, it will be done by me." Ivar responded. "Take him outside. I will be there soon"

Ivar spoke with such authority that no one questioned him, They simply listened and carried Ecbert outside. Ivar left the room and returned to the cottage where Kadlin lay. Floki and Helga were stil by her side. Ivar was glad to see she was awake again.

"Back so soon" she spoke to him.

"Yes. It is time for Ecbert to die, and you asked to be there. I have come to let you know. You must come now. We are doing it out here."

Kadlin moved to push back the covers, when her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Kadlin. Kadlin" he tried to shake her.

"Ivar wait. I think she is having a vision. Leave her" Floki told him. Helga looked confused, but said nothing. Ivar stopped moving her, and simply rested his hand on her, waiting for her to open her eyes and tell him what she had seen.

Moments later she opened her eyes, she was breathing heavily.

"I know you must kill Ecbert for all the wrong he has done you. However there is something you do not know."

Rolling his eyes. "What is it."

"Ecbert loved your father. He has told you this. Yes?" Ivar nodded. "He was with him at the end"

"What?" Ivar was confused. Ecbert had handed Ragnar over to Aelle. They all knew this to be true. He did not want to dirty his hands with the blood of Ragnar so he got Aelle to do it for him.

"Ecbert sent your father to Aelle yes. But he followed him there. He watched as he was dropped into the snake pit. Ecbert loved your father, He was the last face your father saw before he entered Valhalla. A face of someone who loved him, who he would never see again. I know you want to blood eagle him, but Ivar I believe he deserves better than this. Do not put him through that, not when he was a source of comfort for your father in his final moments."

Ivar took a deep breath. Kadlin spoke with such passion, he couldn't deny that. He did not know that Ecbert had followed his father, it was a shock to hear. Throwing his hands up in the air he let out a scream. He had no idea what to do. He had asked Bjorn to let him blood eagle him, he could not simply change his mind could he?

But as he looked at Kadlin, he saw the look in her eyes. He had never shown mercy, he did not wish to be seen as weak. Seeing her this way though, he knew better than to disregard what she was saying. Perhaps it was not a weakness to show mercy, not when mercy was needed.

"I agree with you Kadlin."


	15. Chapter 15

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are always welcome, in fact I love reading them. They help me push through and try to get chapters out as much as I can.

Thank you to:

Puffgirl1952 the 2nd - Here is a chapter for you. I will try my best to get another one out asap!

LadyBlondeMary - Am glad you liked the chapter. Fingers crossed you enjoy this one too.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Kadlin wasn't sure how the best way for them to go forwards was. Having told Ivar what she had seen, she felt pity for King Ecbert. He like Ivar's father had just wanted what was best for his children and by falsely giving the land to Bjorn, it was ensuring that his son had the upper hand even after his death. The same as Ragnar had done, by asking Ivar to ensure they sought revenge on Ecbert as well as Aelle.

"How am I to get the brothers to listen to me? I was in the campaigning for Ecbert to be blood eagled. I can't very well go back and say, I have changed my mind"

Kadlin felt his frustration, "Let me think for a moment" . Lying in her bed, she closed her eyes. After a few moments she spoke. "Do you mind if I speak with them?"

Ivar shook his head, "I will go get them" .

Keeping her head down on the pillow, she tried to look as frail and injured as she could manage. Not that it was too hard, her body ached all over and the wound on her stomach made it hard to breathe.

It was not long till the brothers entered her little cottage. "Bjorn, Ubbe, Hvisterk and Sigurd" she nodded to them. "Thank you for coming. Firstly Ubbe, thank you for bringing me back here. If it were not for you, I am afraid I may not be here, but lying dead in a corridor somewhere"

Ubbe smiled and inclined his head "Well our brother might be a bit upset at that, and its nice to see Ivar so happy"

"Thankyou. Ivar has told me, it is your plan to blood eagle Ecbert is this truly happening?"

A smile played across Bjorn's lips. "It is, finally we can lay our revenge plans to rest. I must thank you for informing us of his deceit Kadlin. It seems once again I am indebted to you"

"Your welcome. We all play a part and I am glad to be of help. However I learnt something else in my time with Ecbert. I am not sure if I should tell you, now that your decision has been made"

Bjorn suddenly looked serious. "Have you told Ivar"

She nodded. "You must forgive me for not telling you sooner. I am, as you can see not in the best frame of mind at the time"

The brothers looked to Ivar, it was Hvisterk who spoke. "Well what is it"

Ivar inhaled and looked to Kadlin, who gave him a nod encouraging him to go on. "Ecbert was with our father when he died."

"No, he gave him to Aelle brother. Did you hit your head too?" Hvisterk replied.

Kadlin tried to prop herself up. Ubbe and Bjorn took each placed a hand under her, and carefully helped her up.

"Thankyou" she said quietly to them. "It's true. When I was with Ecbert he admitted to me that he walked to Aelle's kingdom by himself. He dressed as a lowly merchant and arrived just in time to see your father put to death. In your fathers final moments, his eyes found Ecbert and he smiled. Your father never once screamed out in pain, he just kept his eyes locked to him. He spoke of the want to join Odin in Valhalla to drink from curved horns. Waiting to see his son's once again to bask in your tails of your glory" tears fell from Kadlin's eyes as she spoke.

Bjorn looked to his brothers, who we are stunned into silence. "He was with him?"

Trying to stop her tears from falling. "He was Bjorn. Please don't blood eagle him. He was the only source of comfort your father had when he died. He deserves to die, yes for what he did but not in this manner"

"Kadlin" she turned to Sigurd. "How did you escape?"

"I told them something that I had hoped would save me. Men wanted to rape me, they were going to kill me. So I said the only thing I could think of. I told them I was Aethelstan's daughter. I knew Ecbert had a great love for Aethelstan and I hoped it was enough for him to free me or else I would have had to fight my way out. As much as I have trained with you, I did not think that possible"

"And they believed you?" Ubbe asked her.

"They did. In fact, Aethulwulf wanted me for his mistress because of it"

Ivar was suddenly at the foot of her bed. "Did he touch you? Are you alright?"

"I am" she smiled fondly to him.

Bjorn had raised his hands up over his head. "It seems that it is not the right thing to do with Ecbert. I may hate him for what he did, but you are right. He does not deserve to die the same was as that bastard Aelle. It puts us in a difficult position, I cannot have King Harald and his brother, or the rest of the men seeing us to change our mind. I do not want them to think we are so easily swayed"

"If it is not too bold to say. I have thought of how?" Kadlin commented.

"Oh, are have you?" Ivar replied. Kadlin thought he almost looked proud of her.

"Yes. I thought perhaps we could say that I wish to see him being blood eagled, however I am not strong enough to leave my bed at this time. Also preparations need to be made so that it is Ivar who can carry out the sentence. So, I propose that he be kept somewhere tonight and it to be done tomorrow. Tonight, myself and Ivar will sneak into where he is being kept and he can meet his end there. Away from the public eye, we can even make it look like Ecbert took his own life. No one should suspect Ivar and I, as we should be in here as I am too weak to move. Then tomorrow, you can send someone to fetch him and make the discovery".

"If it works, it is a good plan. If it doesn't then I don't know what we will do. Ivar what do you think of this?"

He looked at Kadlin who nodded again. "I think it is a good plan. Kadlin and I will be out before anyone is even aware"

Bjorn looked seriously at the two of them. "Then it is settled. We will go tell everyone it will happen tomorrow so that you can attend. In the meantime, thankyou again Kadlin. We are truly blessed by the gods that you are here."

Smiling in return, the brothers one by one kissed her on the forehead as they left. "Ivar, will you stay?"

Pulling himself up onto her bed. "Only if you tell me what Aethulwulf did to you?"

Sighing to herself she tried to move so that would be more comfortable. It was not easy to do, especially since every way she moved pulled at her wounds. With Ivar on the bed there was even less amount of room to manoeuvre about.

Ivar shuffled himself back so that he was sitting up on the bed and gently pulled her over so her head was resting on his chest. "Now will you tell me?"

Starting her story back at the beginning , Kadlin told him how she was taken, then to when Aethulwulf stepped in before the men could rape her. She explained how he wanted her for a mistress as his wife had an affair with Aethelstan and had carried his child, Alfred. Finally she finished her story, ending where Ecbert had brought her outside.

"It seems you were lucky. Tell me, did you not see this in your visions?"

She shook her head, but it hurt. The medicine that Floki had given her must have been wearing off as the pain was starting to return. "I did not. I think perhaps I did something that altered it. It might have been when I decided to tell your brothers about Aelle, or anything really. It shows that I can change what I see in the visions too, as I did with Helga"

Kadlin felt Ivar's fingers playing with her hair. Gently brushing them away from her face. It was very relaxing. She was touched at how genuinely concered Ivar had been on her safety. How he was now, she could see that their relationship was definitely changing, she felt very comfortable, relaxed and safe with him. Whereas a few months ago, he still frightened her. She liked how he seemed to be changing too, more considerate and caring towards her.

"Thank you for saving Helga. She is like a second mother to me. Now that my own has gone"

"I know. Ivar do you mind if I sleep?" she said groggily.

"Sleep, Kadlin. For when you wake, you and I are to kill Ecbert"

* * *

Sometime later Kadlin woke. Ivar sleeping beside her, and her head still resting on his chest. Carefully and quietly she dressed, securing her dagger that Ivar had gifted her to her waist. Peering outside she saw the moon shining brightly up in the sky and that the army was still drinking and feasting. She saw Bjorn, Ubbe, Hvisterk and Sigurd sitting up top a table, drinking with King Harald and his brother. Laughing and singing, feeling triumphant from the previous days battle and of course the capture of Ecbert. Walking back over to a sleeping Ivar, she kissed his forehead.

"Ivar, it is time to wake. We must go"

His eyes fluttered open. "I did not realise I fell asleep" he muttered to her.

"Come, we must get to Ecbert before it is to late."

"Yes, yes. Is it clear outside?"

Shaking her head in response. "No, they are still awake, but if we go around the other side we should be alright"

"Lead the way." Picking up his daggers and fastening them to his belt he dropped down to the floor and followed her out.

The two of them crept around the village until the were out of sight, inside the castle. Bjorn had told them that Ecbert had been taken back to his chambers and was locked inside. A single guard posted at the entrance. Once Kadlin spotted him, she alerted Ivar.

"There is a guard" she told him, as she crouched down to the floor.

"You must get him to leave Kadlin. We cannot kill one of our own, it would bring too much suspicion"

"How do you expect me to get him away?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You have breasts do you not?" not that he sounded overly happy about her flaunting herself. It would be much harder to be seductive what with her wound only just starting to heal and her bruises everywhere. Still this had to be done.

"Oh, ok." she kissed him "I will be back."

Leaving Ivar sitting hidden behind a statue, Kadlin walked up to the guard. Having pulled her hair out from her trademark braid, it flowed freely behind her. Acting as if she had some of the wine, and was drunk she stumbled towards the guard. He was young, He barely looked old enough to even be here, let alone guarding a king.

"Do you know what they say about women with hair not tied back?"

"No." he replied.

She sauntered up to him, swaying her hips painfully as she moved trying to not to wince or show discomfort as she did. "They say, it is down and flowing because they have not yet been fucked" Standing this close to him she could see him swallow. Trailing her finger along his chest, she bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Would you like to help me with that?" she asked, as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. "Would you like to feel what is underneath this dress?"

He grinned, and in that moment she knew she had him. "Well come on then" she grabbed his hand and led him towards a room on the adjacent hallway.

"I cant really leave my post" he stammered.

"Oh, i'm sure it will be alright for a few minutes" she coaxed him, as she moved closer to him and rubbed her body against his. "Come on, you know you want to. I know that I want to"

"Fuck it, lets go" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

Just then, Ivar appeared from nowhere. Tripping the guard up, so that he landed flat on his back and was knocked out. A blade in his hand, he looked as if he was going to slice the man open. She dropped to her knees.

"Ivar, what are you doing. You are the one who said we can't kill him." she said in frantic hushed tones.

She could see his was pissed off, "That was before he wanted to fuck you."

"You told me to seduce him!"

"Well I didn't think you would go that far!" he said angrily at her.

Bringing her hands to his face. "Ivar" she said seriously. "You know there is no one else for me. If you want we can go into that room and you can have your way with me now. However Ecbert needs to die. I only said what I said to get him away from his post. Nothing else"

"Alright alright, You have made your point. Can you drag him into the room though?"

"'Perhaps you should have thought of that before you knocked him out?"

"Yes, point taken. Now hurry up"

Kadlin opened the door to the room, and then grabbed the feet of the man. Hoping he would be knocked out long enough for them to get inside Ecbert's room. As she pulled him into the room, she decided she had to make the scene look more realistic, she had to make it appear as I he too were drunk. Grabbing a pitcher of wine, she threw it over him so he smelt of wine and then pulled his pants down. Now it looked like he had left his post for the company of a women.

"All sorted?" Ivar questioned her.

"Yes."

Kadlin opened the door and the two of them entered Ecbert's room. They spotted him huddled over in the corner reading some scriptures. Hearing them walk in he looked up.

"Ah, daughter of Aethelstan and Son of Ragnar two of my closest and best friends what can I do for you on this night that is to be my last?"

"Well, it is actually something we can do for you"

"Oh, yes. Sit down my friends. Let us speak"

Ivar looked at Kadlin, who stepped closer to him and sat down.

"Ecbert, we are here because tomorrow it has been decided that you are to die."

Smiling at her in response, as he sat cross legged in front of her. "Yes. Bjorn has allowed me to choose the manor of my death and given me this one last night"

"You see, that is not the case. If you look out your window you will see a wooden chair of a sort"

Looking confused he got up and looked out his window. "What is that for?"

"It is for you to die on. They plan to blood eagle you, the same way Aelle died"

"No, no no. Bjorn gave me his word that I could choose the manner of my death" He circled around the rooms, looking as if he weren't sure weather to sit, stand or try to run away.

It was Ivar's turn to speak. "That was before you lied to us. Did you not think we would find out, that you are no longer king?" Tut tut tut, said Ivar.

"I, ah, I" Ecbert stuttered.

"Ecbert, it is alright. I, we, Ivar and myself are here to help" Kadlin said softly.

"Why would you help me?" he asked her as if he didn't believe her.

"Sit down, please." Ecbert agreed and sat down beside her. "I have visions, and in my vision I saw you. I saw you with Ragnar before he died, I saw you had walked to him, to be with him as he left this life and entered the great hall of Valhalla. Why did you do this?"

Ecbert looked to Ivar and then Kadlin. Ivar sat there playing with his knife. "I went because Ragnar was one of my dearest friends, he did not deserve what happened to him. I should have killed him myself, at least then he could have had an honourable death"

Breathing a sigh of relief. "That is why we are here. You took great risk going to see King Ragnar as he died and now that we know of it we cannot let you die in this way"

"You will still die, but it will be tonight." Ivar added.

"How?" Ecbert questioned them both.

Kadlin looked to Ivar for an answer. "Well that is up to you. You can die by your own hand, or by ours. We will leave you for a moment to consider your options" Ivar told the man who had been his fathers friend. "Just know, I would very much like it to be me that kills you"

"Come Ivar. Let us leave Ecbert here for a few minutes" Kadlin took the hand of Ecbert, she wasn't sure where the next words came from but they felt right, so she spoke them. "Make your peace and leave this world lord. Your God awaits you, Aethelstan longs to see you again, he is in your heaven waiting."

Kadlin arose from the floor and then left Ecbert seated by himself. She and Ivar moved around the corner of the room to give him some privacy. Seated next to one another on the floor. Kadlin crossed her legs, whilst Ivar sat propped up against the wall.

"So," he said to her.

"Mmm?" she answered in response, her mind miles away. Wondering how Ecbert would choose to die.

"So, would you have slept with him?"

Shaking her head in both annoyance and answer. "Ivar how can you ask that? You know I would not have."

"No? Well he can at least give you more than I can. His prick works it seems"

Kadlin looked at Ivar, and saw that he looked different to usual. Sensing that it was sensitive subject, she chose her words carefully.

"Ivar, we know that you can feel pleasure. Perhaps not all the time, but we know it can happen. By the gods it did happen."

Taking her hand he placed it over his crutch. "Well there is nothing now."

"Well we are preoccupied with other matters Ivar. Do not worry, I have seen it. You and I, rolling around in the sheets, out under the stars, in the grass." she looked at him, straight into his eyes, the piercing blue as if she could see through to his soul. "I could tell you all the places it will happen. I will leave it to your imagination. Trust me Ivar"

He smiled, a devious smile. "Under the stars? With no one watching I hope. I want all your pleasure to myself"

Smiling back at him, "Yes just us. Now back to Ecbert, If you don't mind."

"Fine, fine. Let us speak of him again"

"I wonder what he has chosen."

"I do not care really. As long as he dies" Ivar shrugged.

"Come, lets go back and see what he has decided." Kadlin stood and Ivar moved to his position so he could crawl over to Ecbert.

"I cannot be bothered moving over there. I will wait here whilst you go speak to him"

"As you wish" she bent and kissed him on the forehead and then walked carefully over to where Ecbert sat. She sat down next to him, he looked as if we were somewhere else. His eyes were glassy and he didn't move or speak as she sat next to him.

"Have you come to a decision?"

After some time, Ecbert looked at Kadlin and smiled softly. "I should like to take a bath"

A look of confusion came across her face. "This is not the time for bathing, it is a time for you to make your peace of this world and leave"

"Kadlin, I have had many important conversations in that bath. With your father, with Ragnar oh and the many lovely times Judith and I spent in there. I think I would like one last bath, and I had thought to take my own life in there."

"Very well."

Ecbert stood and took his leave to go to the bath chambers. Kadlin returned to Ivar, telling him what his wishes were.

"He's going to kill himself?"

"Apparently"

"Well, I want to watch him do it." Ivar said, as he pulled himself to the bath.

When the two of them entered, they saw Ecbert standing at the edge of the bath. Not bothering to look up at them. He held two blades in his hand. One a small dagger and the other twice the side. Deciding on the smaller, he threw the larger one away. The sound of the metal hitting the floor echoing in the room as it landed. Carefully he disrobed, and slipped of his shoes before stepping down into the water.

"Here to see the show?" he asked them, in a voice that was empty of emotion.

"It is not a comfort to know that the children of your closest friends are here with you, in your final moments?" Kadlin asked him kindly.

Kadlin and Ivar moved towards Ecbert. She sat on one side, and Ivar the other.

"Is it not some comfort. We are here with you, as you were there with Ragnar" she added.

He smiled at her. "Yes you are right" Ecbert looked down at the blade in his hands. His head tilted to the side, he looked around as if he could hear something both Kadlin and Ivar could not. A smile flickered across his lips, and then tears filled his eyes.

"I cannot do this" he said.

Quicker than she had realised, Kadlin drew her blade and held it deftly in her hand. Once again speaking things she had never known of before. Encouraged that it was the gods helping her to find the words to say to him. "Ecbert, is it not considered a mortal sin to take one's own life?"

He sobbed more.

"Let us take the burden from you. Hand me your blade, and let me help you enter Heaven's gates with a clear conscience"

"Yes Kadlin" he turned and looked at her. "Daughter of Aethelstan."

Kadlin noticed that Ecbert had dropped the blade in the water. His palms turned upwards and the look on his face as if he were a man broken. Standing up, Kadlin stepped over the edge of the bath and walked past Ecbert. His eyes never leaving her's as she stopped and stood infront of him.

Looking to Ivar she saw he had pulled himself closer to the edge of the bath, an eager look in his eyes as he watched her intently.

Concentrating back on Ecbert and trying to recall her many lesson's with Ivar. Lifting her hand up, she placed the tip of her dagger at the base of Ecbert's wrist. Glancing up at him once last time, she dragged the blade up him arm. The blade cut him deeply, and Kadlin was grateful her hands were not shaking, it was after all her first time taking a life. Without stopping to consider if she had done it right. She took his other hand and did the same.

Looking up she saw Ecbert staring at her, a look of content on his face now. Throughout the entire thing, he never made a sound. She saw Ivar, move from next to him, and before she could say a word, he lifted Ecbert's head back and slit his throat open.

The blood loss that he had already endured, ending his life much quicker than if he had waited to bleed out in the bath. His eyes closed, his throat making gargling sounds as the blood continued to seep out. Ecbert's lifeless body slumped down in front of her, as she carefully stepped over him. The movement of her leaving the water, caused Ecberts body to fall and float face down in the water.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you again to the new followers and likers! I can't believe how much positive feedback I continue to receive.

Tuey101 - Thank you for your help! It is appreciated so much.

ShadowSpears - Sorry for your tears! Hoping you enjoy this update too.

This was a fun chapter to write, and I am extremely grateful to Tuey101 for giving me a few pointers! Enjoy. ;)

* * *

Kadlin shuddered as she stood by the water, looking down she saw that her dress was stained red with blood. More evident then that was how it hung tightly to her body, giving Ivar every opportunity to take in the shape of her. For the tight wet dress left little to the imagination.

Watching him, watch her, she noticed he shifted where he sat. Reaching down to the bottom of her dress, in one slow movement she pulled it over her head. Even if she wanted to move faster, the wounds on her stomach and the ache in her body would not allow her.  
Standing n*** before him, Kadlin saw Ivar lick his lips and look at her as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world. Crouching down Kadlin lent over a stretched out Ivar so that her lips touched his. Her tongue darting in and out of his mouth as his hands found their way around her naked body. Continuing the kiss, Kadlin lifted her leg so that one was on either side of him.

Ivar broke the kiss, and before Kadlin had time to complain, he pulled his shirt over his head. Then brought his hands up towards her chin, cupping her face. Closing her eyes, she was surprised but welcomed his gentle touch. His hands trailed down her body, carefully avoiding the area's where she was bruised. He was grateful that her chest had been left without injury, as he fondled her breasts like he had done before. Noticing a hardening underneath her, she wriggled down against it.  
Sitting on him presented one problem. Kadlin could not get to his breeches to get them off. Lifting her leg off him so she could get off, Ivar mistook her movements.

"I'm sorry" he stammered. "I thought you wanted this"

Kadlin positioned herself so she was lying down next to him. Bringing her hand up to his face, she carefully traced along the edge of his lips. He closed his eyes in response. Moving herself closer to him, her naked torso touching his. Draping her leg across him, she whispered to his ear.

"I do want this, and by the feel of this." she had moved her hand down to his crutch "You do to"

She slipped her hand under his clothing and felt him growing harder in her palm.

"I must know Ivar, what is it that is turning you on so much?"

"You." he told her.

Feeling as if he were being slightly untruthful, she moved her hand around his length as he brought his hand up around her waist.

"Because I think, it was me killing Ecbert. I saw the look in your eyes" she breathed into his ear as she continuing to move her hand along his length.

He shuddered as if he were going to deny it. "Yes" he moaned back to her.

"I thought so"

"Does that not repulse you? The fact I am turned on by that" he asked in shaky breath as she continued to slide her hand up and down, getting faster.

Shaking her head, she looked up into his eyes. "I am still here am I not?"

Smiling at her in response, he dropped his head down to the floor and Kadlin continued what she had started. Soon his hands were back on her, as his fingers found their way gently between her thighs. Admitting to herself that she was just as turned on as Ivar was, she parted her legs to grant him easier access.

His fingers flicked around her core, until he slipped one inside. Her breathing quickened as he moved his fingers, gliding them in and out of her. His fingers glistening with her juices. Her back arching so that he could reach further and deeper inside her.

It wasn't until then that Kadlin realized that she had stopped touching Ivar, lost in how she was feeling. An unfamiliar feeling coming across her body.

"Ivar" she breathed, as he continued to slide his fingers again.

"Yes" he whispered back into her ear. His breath warm on her skin.

"Fuck me" she begged him.

He did not need to be asked twice, he swiftly rolled on top of her. She reached up and pulled his breeches down so that there was nothing between them. Skin to skin contact, that she had been waiting to happen. Looking up she saw Ivar looking at her. Smiling softly, she lifted her head up and placed her lips on his. Ivar pulled his head away from her.

"Ivar. I want you inside of me" she whispered as she placed a hand on either side of his face. He did not meet her gaze.

"Ivar" she spoke gently "Please. I need you"

Her hands moved down to his groin. He was still hard. Placing her hand around him, she slid her hand up and down as she had done earlier. Looking up at him she saw he had closed his eyes. Continuing for a moment, until she whispered into his ear.

"Take me Ivar"

Moving her hand so that his cock rested at her entrance. Using her hand to guide him, she lifted up slightly from the floor. Her hand's going onto his naked ass she pulled him down. When he entered her, she gasped as she stretched. Even though she had been holding him in her hand moments ago, he felt much bigger inside her. She moved slightly underneath him, the muscles on his upper body showing no sight of straining as he held himself propped up on his arms. As she squirmed, Kadlin could feel him inside of her.

Glancing up she saw he had opened his eyes and was intently watching her face. She bit her bottom lip and held his gaze. He had started to move on his own above her, and the feeling was getting more intense with every moment that passed. She had been worried it was going to hurt, but pain was the last thing on her mind, all she felt was pleasure.  
Ivar was being much more gently with her than she had thought possible, which she was slightly grateful for as she was still injured. However she want and needed more.  
"Harder Ivar" she breathed

"I don't want to hurt you" he admitted to her.

A smile flicked across her lips. "You won't"

Without another word, Ivar pushed deeper inside of her filling her. Thrusting into her harder and deeper each time. Soon Kadlin was lifting up her ass from the ground to meet his thrusts, their hipbones, crashing into each other's. Tipping her head back, she lifted her back up in pleasure. Ivar noticing her pleasure, bent down and started sucking and teasing her nipples. Feeling her soft skin in his mouth, as he had done what felt like a life time ago in the tent.

"Aahh, Ivar" she moaned, feeling herself clench.

The feeling of him gliding in and out of her was so intense. She had never experienced anything like it before. Her breath started to quicken and she felt her inside walls begin to quiver, she noticed a small bead of sweat glistening on top of his brow.

"Fuck, Kadlin" he groaned to her. "I am close"

Feeling close to exploding herself, Kadlin slipped her hand down to the base of his balls and squeezed gentle in between his thrusts. Letting out a cry that she had never heard before come from her lips, involuntarily shaking beneath him as her o*** rippled through her body. Digging her fingernails into his back as she rode her orgasm, holding him tighter to her body. Once she had came back to her senses, she felt Ivar stiffen above her and moments later he had his release inside her. Groaning deeper as he filled her up with his seed, she held him tightly.

They started silently at each other finding the words to describe what they had shared.  
When they found the words to speak, they both started to talk at the same time. Kadlin smiled and let Ivar speak.

"Kadlin, I should have told you this some time ago. I love you"

"I love you to Ivar"

"Now as much as I want to lie here with you, we should get back to the cottage. We don't want to be found here when they see Ecbert is dead" he told her seriously.

"I agree. Where is my dress?" Kadlin looked around and spotted her dress on the floor.  
It was still wet and covered in blood. Slipping in on over herself, she then moved over to where Ivar sat. They left the bath and made there way back to the cottage. Kadlin was grateful to see that the guard had not yet returned to his post.

Reaching the outside of the castle, Kadlin was relieved to see that the festivities were still in full swing. The army was still heavily drinking, and singing songs of their victory over the English. Weaving in and out of the dark, they finally made it back to the cottage, seemingly undetected. As soon as the door was closed, Kadlin pulled the dress over her making a note to burn it later and sought out clean dry clothes. All that was there was a simple dress in a grey fabric. Putting it on, she climbed onto the bed, waiting for Ivar to join her.  
"Are you coming to bed?" she questioned him

"By the Gods woman. You have just had me. Are you not sated?" he smirked as he pulled himself up next to her.

Laughing in response to him. "Very much so. But, I would simply like to sleep"

Finding that spot in the dip on his arm, Kadlin snuggled in to him. Sleep took her quickly that night, and as she drifted off she thought of the day that had passed. She had nearly died quite a few times in the past few days but nothing had compared to how she felt today. She had taken her first life with Ecbert, and had lost her virginity with Ivar. Knowing full well that it would be one of many times, for both killing and sex.

The thing that surprised her the most in the last few days was that she was not disgusted with what turned Ivar on. Perhaps she would one day become as ruthless as him, a thought that she did not mind. For in this life, it was not a bad thing to be.

* * *

So, there we have it.

I am thinking that this may be the end for my story "The Boneless Prophecy". What do you think? Should it end or Should I continue a little more? I would love some feedback, where you think it should go if I continue? I have really enjoyed writing it, but I am wanting to work on another project and I want to do them both justice.

I may, once the show returns carry on and add Kadlin into scene's as I still feel I have more story to tell, but for the time being I might leave it there. Does that upset you? Or are you alright with how I have ended...

If I do decide to end here, I just want to say a huge thankyou to everyone who has ever taken the time to review or email me regarding the "boneless prophecy". Not to mention read it, I see the readers go up and it brings a smile to my face knowing that more than 1 person has read my story.

Much love, and SKOLL!

~MortalMarquess~


	17. Chapter 17

Firstly, I want to say thankyou for all of your encouraging reviews! I am overwhelmed by how many of you enjoy reading my story. I have decided to do a few more chapters for the time being.

-Lorelie Candice Black - Thankyou for your support. I will continue for a little longer and see what happens. I appreciate your review, as always. ;)

-Lady vampire of vampires - here you go! I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think :)

-Harper loves Alex - Thank you, I am glad you liked the chapter! I'm not too sure if there will be baby Ivar's. Only time will tell! ;)

-Victoria0613 - Hopefully you will be pleased to see that I am continuing for a little longer. I'm not certain if I will go the pregnant, baby, direction but who knows. I appreciate your input though ;)

-Madilim - Thankyou for your review and support. :)

-Puffgirl 1952 the 2nd - Here's to hoping! Hope you are happy with what is happening ;) Let me know what you think.

-ReadlikeHermione - Thank you for your review. I am grateful you have enjoyed the story so far, hopefully you continue to enjoy what I write and what direction the story goes in. As always, I appreciate your reviews. ;)

-Amy- I am so glad you have enjoyed the story, thank you for your review. I hope you are happy that this has not turned out to be actually the end! I decided after all the emails, that I could devote a little more time to it and give you guys more. I hadn't thought about writing another about Ivar to be honest, I think a world without Kadlin would make me sad. I think instead of writing another one, I would just continue this ;)

-MadisonJM- Sorry I made you wait so long, I had to decide what I was going to do. As I had considered ending it at the last chapter so it took me a little longer than normal to nutt it out! I hope you enjoy.

Lastly, Thank you to:

-Kjorange - Your review was absolutely lovely. I am so touched that you have enjoyed my story so much. If I am to be honest, reading your review really made me want to continue writing! I have read your story too and its great, keep up the awesome work. You may be interested to know that I am writing a story outside of Fanfic. My characters are based loosely on Ivar and Kadlin so one day you may enjoy reading that! In the meantime I do hope you enjoy what I have in mind for the next few chapters.

 **Thankyou everyone for the love. Now without further ado, Chapter 17. Love MortalMarquess. x**

* * *

They next morning Kadlin awoke in the small cottage to yelling and sounds things breaking. Looking over she saw Ivar was still asleep how he was able to remain so through the noise she had no idea. "Ivar wake up" she shook him.

"What's going on?" he said suddenly, sitting bolt up as if the noise had only just became apparent to him.

"I assume they just found Ecbert" she said quietly.

"Come we must go out there and act as surprised, enraged and shocked as every one else" Ivar responded as he dropped down from the bed and made way to the door.

Kadlin drew back the blankets and followed. Feeling much sorer today than she had yesterday, she looked and saw that her wounds were healing well, but it didn't stop them for hurting.

"Are you alright" Ivar asked her as she walked over to him.

"I am sore today" she admitted.

"I have heard that happens after sex"

Kadlin smiled in response, "No Ivar. I am sore from being stabbed. I am completely fine down there."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright, I am a little tender. But I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Lets go."

Opening the door, Kadlin stepped out first and was met with confusion surrounding the camp. Stopping a passing by man she questioned him.

"What is happening"

"I do not know."

Kadlin and Ivar moved further into the crowd until they were met with Bjorn and Ubbe. Loud enough so others could hear her, Kadlin spoke.

"Bjorn, was has happened?"

King Harald appeared from no where and replied to her question. "King Ecbert is dead"

Turning to face him, "What!" she exclaimed, hoping she came across as genuine. "What happened?"

"That is what we are trying to find out." Harald replied.

Ivar spoke from where he sat on the ground. "Brother, did you blood eagle him?"

Ubbe shook his head in response. "We found him this morning, floating face down with his wrists slashed and his throat open."

"Your kidding!" Kadlin said.

"No, it appears someone was not happy with the choice of us blood eagling him, so they took matters into their own hands. " Harald spoke.

"Why would someone do that." Kadlin asked carefully trying to avoid eye contact with the brothers.

"It seems we have a traitor in our midst." Ivar accused.

Kadlin looked around and saw everyone look as shocked as she did. A handful of them knew the truth, but it seemed Ivar wanted to play it a different way. Looking at him carefully, she saw the hint of cruelty in his eye she had seen before. Before being able to speak, Ivar spoke again.

"Yes, it seems someone was not impressed. Bjorn, it is your job to find the culprit is it not?"

Bjorn recovered quickly from his intial shock, and spoke as if he knew what Ivar was playing at.

"Yes of course. We will go to Ecbert's room now and see what we can discover".

The group made way to where Ecbert was. Kadlin was grateful for Ubbe, lifting Ivar up and carrying him the way. They needed to stay close to the group to ensure no suspicion fell on them. Not that Ivar seemed to bothered with such things.

"So" Ubbe began. "You were not at the feast last night little brother"

"No. I was occupied" Ivar stated.

"Something kept you occupied in that little cottage eh?"

"You could say that" Ivar added, and even though Kadlin was not able to see his face she could hear the smirk on his lips.

Kadlin was grateful for the conversation to stop as they arrived at Ecbert's room. Stepping inside, Kadlin was shocked to see that Ecbert was not where she had last seen him. He had been pulled from the water and was lying naked on the cold hard floor. Seeing him like this, Kadlin was glad that she and Ivar had helped him leave this earth, but he did not deserve what was being done to his corpse now. Feeling as if it was disrespectful for someone who had held so much power, was now lying naked, dead in front of the people that hated him.

Bjorn stepped up and moved closest to Ecbert. Crouching down beside him, observing the wounds for a few moments, before he pointed to the cuts on the dead mans forearms.

"Now I am no expert, but it seems to me that these are self inflicted. The way the slice goes, looks as if they could have been done by himself"

Harald rolled his eyes, and stepped forward. "And you think he then slit his throat whilst his arms bled out? I think not. Someone has denied us the right to kill this man. For his crimes against your father Bjorn, I am surprised you are not more angry"

"Oh, do not mistake my calmness. I am not happy about this, but my father taught me restraint. My anger will not help get to the bottom of this. I happen to agree with you though Harald. I do not think he could have done this to his own throat either"

Bjorn stood up, "Where is the man who was watching Ecbert?"

Kadlin started to feel a little nervous, surely Bjorn would not put her in a position where she was going to be blamed for this.

Sigurd disappeared for a few moments, then pulled a man from out behind the corridor. The man looked shaken, bruised and bloody. Not at all how she and Ivar had left him last night.

"You, what happened here?" Bjorn asked him.

The man shook his head. "I do not know."

"You do not know, how the man you were here keeping safe the day before his execution, ended up dead on your watch?" He questioned.

The mans' eyes fluttered around, until they stopped on Kadlin. In all her visions she had never seen her death, or anything regarding this moment. She hoped that meant that nothing would happen to her here.

"All I know is. The man is better off dead" the guard commented.

"Ah, so you do have an idea as to what happened to our friend here. Why don't you tell us?" Ivar said. Speaking for the first time in the room.

The man's eyes saw Ivar, as if he recognised who he was.

"I did not leave my post voluntarily. I was attacked, and when I came to I returned to my post, I saw that Ecbert was in the bath attempting to take his own life. He had slit his wrists, and was bleeding out."

"Go on." Ivar told him

Taking a deep breath before he spoke, as if he knew the words he spoke would be what everyone wanted to hear. "I did not think he deserved the honour of taking his own life. He was running out of time, so I took my blade and sliced his throat. There was no time for me to seek help"

"Ah, but if you did not leave your post, you would have heard him no?"

"I do not know Ivar." the man admitted.

Kadlin stood shocked but said nothing. Why was this man standing here before her lying to everyone about who had killed Ecbert.

"You have left me in a difficult situation you see" Bjorn spoke. "You have robbed me of the right to kill the man responsible for my fathers death. You have taken away my revenge."

"Bjorn, son's of Ragnar" he turned to see them all. "I am sorry for what I have done. I saw no other alternative. I know it is my fate to leave this world, but I hope to make it to Valhalla still. Please"

Kadlin swallowed, and spoke carefully. "What is it you are asking, or trying to say?"

"Please do not simply kill me here, let me die with honour. I am a warrior"

Everyone's eyes fell to Bjorn, as leader the choice was up to him.

"Ubbe, Hvisterk take him somewhere else. Surely they have some type of dungeon, cage or holding cell that is not here. Sigurd, get rid of Ecberts body"

Harald coughed, "And where are you ordering me to?" he said with a smile.

"To the table, for you and I need to drink and celebrate some more. Let us go find some women!"

Harald smiled further, seemingly satisfied with the outcome of the events in the bath house. "I will meet you there. I must find my brother".

"Of course. Kadlin, if you wouldn't mind coming with me?"

Kadlin nodded and followed Bjorn out of the room, glancing back to the man who was being tied up by Ubbe and Hvitserk. Ivar gave a small smile to her as she walked off, away with Bjorn.

"Why did you do that?" she asked as they were far enough away from everyone else. "You knew what happened"

"Of course I did. Ivar came out and spoke with us, once you fell asleep last night. Ubbe and I, found the guard and spoke with him. He agreed to go along with our plan, all he asks for in return is a night with a beautiful woman and to be used as a sacrifice"

Kadlin looked shocked. "And you suppose I am this woman. Bjorn, I am sorry to disappoint you but I will not lay with him"

Bjorn stopped walking, and turned so that he faced her. His eyes on hers as he gently pushed her against the wall. His body was incredible close to hers. "Even when he lied for you?" he questioned her, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck.

"Even then Bjorn." she tried to ignore how close he was to her.

"You are very beautiful Kadlin" he said quietly to her.

"Thank you. Your brother thinks so too"

"Ivar. Yes he does seem quite smitten with you. If you ever get bored of him, you know where to find me. In the meantime, no it is not you who will be sleeping with him. I am sure we can find some brunette who wears her hair braided to satisfy this man."

"And the sacrifice for his death?" she questioned. Ignoring the part of him saying that she could leave Ivar and come to his side.

"Eh, I don't know. Perhaps we can offer him to the gods. Any ideas what for?" as Bjorn stepped away from her and started walking away, towards the outside of the castle.

Kadlin thought for a moment as they walked, her fingers finding her necklace. Flashes came before her. The brothers seated at a table feasting, Her and Ivar leading an army, Bjorn going a separate way with other men. Hvisterk and Ubbe torn between where to go.

"Perhaps it should be at what is to come. As I am sure, we are not all going to stay together forever"

"As always, you have the right idea. How you always know what to do astounds me, mistress Kadlin. One day, I will find out all your secrets" Bjorn told her, as he turned around facing her. Before she could react, Bjorn lent in, kissed her on the cheek then walked off.

Kadlin stood at the entrance of the castle. She wasn't sure whether or not to tell Ivar what his brother had said, however she couldn't deny that she was grateful that the situation had been resolved. She wasn't happy with a innocent man being condemned to death, but the way Bjorn had explained it, the man seemed happy to be visiting the gates of Valhalla sooner rather than later.

Spotting Ubbe walking through the open yard, she moved towards him hoping Ivar would be with him. Weaving her way through the crowd, she was glad to see Ivar seated down by a chariot. He looked comfortable sitting there as she made her way towards him.

"Ah, there you are!" Ivar beamed towards her, as she sat down next to him.

"I was just talking with Bjorn, he has assured me that all is well with that man. He is to die."

"Of course he is. He killed Ecbert." Ivar stated as if he were sure it was the truth.

Kadlin lent in closer to whisper in his ear, "But you know that is not the case, you are happy with the choice for him to die?"

"I would rather it him than you or I. For you have told me that we have a great destiny, we cannot very well achieve much if we are dead can we?"

"No, you are right. I just think he deserves better."

"Kadlin, it was you who said Ecbert needed to die the way he did, you cannot second guess your choice. From what I hear, the man will spend some time with a beautiful woman, drink his fill then be sacrificed. It is almost as honourable as dying as in battle. I wonder who will kill him though"

"Your right of course. I don't know. Bjorn I imagine?"

"Eh, anyway let us talk on other things. The feast, are you excited?"

"To be honest, not really. I do not wish to spend my evening sitting at a table with women listening to the idle chatter."

Ivar looked puzzled. "Why would you sit there then?"

"I must. It is a proper feast to celebrate the revenge success of your father, and it is not my place to sit up at the table with you and your brothers." Kadlin told him seriously.

Enclosing his hand around hers, he looked up at her. "You will sit with me. You are mine, I will not have you sit at some lowly table with women who are no consequence. You will sit with me, and if anyone has a problem with it. They can answer to me".

His words brought a smile to her face, "Thank you Ivar."

"Good, now that is settled, I am certain it is best for you to lie down and rest, your wounds would recover much faster if they were rested."

"That is the best idea, I have heard all day. I will go rest now. You will come wake me before the feast begins yes?"

Kissing her on the forehead "Obviously."

With that Kadlin smiled and left for the cottage that she now saw as hers. It was only small and rather bare, but she did not care. It felt nice to have a roof over her head, a bed to lie in and something to call her own. Even if it was just for a short time.

Waking sometime later, Kadlin rubbed her eyes as she sat up. There was still light coming through the windows so she knew she hadn't missed the feast and the sacrifice. Looking down to the bottom of the bed she was surprised as there was something there that was not when she went to sleep. A dress. Scrambling to the edge of the bed, she held it up. It was the finest dress she had seen, and it looked as if it was her's.

The dress was a rich shade of purple. The colour of a Plum, picking up the dress and running the fabric through her fingers, it was soft to touch. Much softer than what she had ever worn before. There was a plunge in the neckline, and the bust was embroidered with a gold pattern design. When she looked up from the dress she saw Ivar, seated at the edge of the cottage, near the door.

"I see you found my gift

Smiling at him, "Ivar it is beautiful, Thankyou"

"It was found in the castle, I though you may wish to wear it tonight at the feast" Ivar told her as he pulled himself along the floor making his way toward where she sat at the edge of the bed.

"I would love to" Kadlin could hardly keep the smile from her face.

"Good. You may as well put it on now then, the feast will begin soon."

Kadlin stripped off her clothing, and walked naked over to where a bowl of water sat on top of one of the few cupboards. Dropping in the cloth, she then picked up the bowl and walked back towards Ivar.

Sitting herself down cross legged with her back toward him, she was grateful for the rug on the floor. Or else her ass would have been freezing on the cold hard ground. Picking up the cloth from the bowl in between her legs, she rung the water out and passed it to Ivar.

"Would you mind, helping me?"

A small smirk played on his lips. "Only if you help me afterwards?"

Returning his smirk with a cheeky one of her own, she nodded. Ivar brought the cloth across her back, the cold water causing her to shiver. Feeling his arms reaching around her, he wet the cloth once again. This time not ringing it out, so as he brought it up over her shoulders, more water ran down her body. Cold water sliding down her shoulders, across her back and chest. Her nipples hardening as the cold water touched them.

Closing her eyes as the water dripped down her body. She couldn't help but shiver involuntary. The water was colder than she had originally thought. Leaning back into Ivar, she relaxed her back on his chest.

"Will you wash my front too?" she questioned coyly, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

His arms, engulfing her as he once again reached in between her legs to wet the cloth from the bowl. This time bringing it up to her chest, and wringing the water out down on her body. The water running down her chest, stomach and down her abdomen.

Her eyes still closed, but she felt when Ivar dropped the cloth and instead used his hands to cup the water and drop it on her body. Each time the water hitting her skin, sending shivers coursing her body. Feeling his lips on her neck she relaxed even more into him. His hands started massaging her body, starting on her stomach, moving upwards until he was cupping both breasts.

"Mmm"

"Do you like that"

"Yes"

His hands left her breasts almost as quickly as they arrived there. Kadlin didn't mind too much, as one hand was placed at her sex. Wondering where his other hand was, she looked up to see. His hand had picked up the discarded cloth and he had brought it over to her. Dripping cold water across her.

Before she had time to comment on how cold it was, his fingers had found their way inside her. Suddenly the cold water seemed so far away, her mind slipping away into the bliss of Ivar and his fingers gliding in and out of her. Tipping her head back, his lips once again found her neck. Kissing along her throat as his fingers continued their rhythm inside her. Her breathing getting faster and faster.

Her hands moved behind her to reach Ivar. She wanted to touch him the way he was touching her.

"No" he growled at her, as he continued kissing her neck.

Not wanting to take no for an answer. She lent forward just slightly to give herself more room to touch him. Ivar's hands moved quickly, grabbing her own before she had moved them again between the gap.

Her hands being held behind her back at a not entirely uncomfortable angle, she tried to free herself from him. Wiggling against him, was no use. He was not letting her go. "Ivar" she asked softly "Let me touch you"

He shook his head, "I want to touch you. I want to see and focus on you. Now relax"

Doing as she was told, she let herself relax into him again. As his hands found their way back to where they were before.

Finding that state of bliss again, Kadlin was not happy when she heard the door crash open.

"Ivar, what is taking so long" Ubbe called

"Shit Ubbe!" Ivar angrily called back to him, as both he and Kadlin tried to grab the blanket off the bed to cover her body.

Laughing in response, Ubbe lent forward and grabbed the blanket and threw it down covering them both. "Well as fun as this looks, we have a feast to attend to."

"Get out Ubbe" Kadlin told him, as she pulled the blanket tightly around herself and then stood up.

"Oh, I could stay, it looks as if you guys could use a hand?" He asked them both casually as he threw himself down onto the bed.

"I would rather you left brother" Ivar spat at him.

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Ubbe rolled off the bed and went to leave the cottage. "Fine if you don't require any assistance I shall leave"

"Thankyou Ubbe" Kadlin said kindly, as Ivar just sat their looking as if the rage was bubbling closer to the surface.

Ubbe was nearly at the door when he turned and spoke once more, "Oh, that dress will look lovely on you Kadlin" then he turned on his heel and closed the door.

Kadlin looked over to Ivar and saw that he was not happy. Crouching down in front of him, she asked "Ivar what has upset you so?"

"I am sick of my brothers making a pass at you. How many times do they need to comment like that?"

Kadlin laughed, "They are men, Ivar. It is what they do. Do not worry, I am with you"

Looking as if what she said wasn't enough to reassure him, she took his face in her hands. "Ivar look at me"

His eyes darted around, avoiding her gaze. "Ivar" she said clearly.

When his eyes finally stopped on her own, "What is it that is bothering you. First you would not let me touch you, now you are acting this way?"

Ivar sighed, and it was times like this that Kadlin remembered that no matter how tough he seemed on the outside he was still rather new to the feelings that were developing between them. It was as much his first's as they were hers.

"I do not know if I can satisfy you the way you deserve Kadlin. These little taunts that my brothers say, it gets to me. I know I cannot pleasure you the way they can, perhaps you would be better off with one of them. I mean I couldn't even get hard before, that is why I didn't want you touching me. To know I couldn't' give you what you need."

"Hey, did you forget what happened last night? That was you with me in there. And trust me, I felt pleasure. Now lets go to the feast. Come on, you didn't find me this lovely dress to not wear did you?"

"No" he said quietly.

"Good, lets get ready to go then, and Ivar, I don't want to hear that you are not enough for me. I decide who and what is enough for me."

"Yes Miss" he smirked to her as he moved to pull his boots on.

Kadlin hoped that it would be the end of the conversation, she didn't need, nor did she want anyone else. She had the feeling that he was perhaps not aroused before Ubbe walked in, that was something she would have to accept though. Besides, he didn't seem to mind pleasuring her, and as long as she made up for it when he was ready then it seemed that it would work out for the both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

"And why might I ask, is Kadlin seated here with us?" Sigurd questioned them, as he sipped on the wine in his drinking horn.

"She is here with me brother, because I wish her to be." Ivar spat back at him. Kadlin, slid her hand onto his knee whilst he spoke. Even though she knew he couldn't feel it, she still wanted to touch him.

"Well, the other woman are not here. No disrespect intended of course Kadlin. I just don't see why you need to be up here, it was meant to be for my brothers and I" Sigurd continued on.

"There are no other women who need to be at this table, Ubbe and Bjorn left their women at home and you and Hvisterk have none." Ivar added. Kadlin could tell he was getting frustrated at Sigurd, his older brother seemed to enjoy taunting him whenever he could.

Kadlin decided it was time to interrupt the conversation, she knew after all that it would not end well for Sigurd if he continued to provoke Ivar so, not that she had mentioned this to either of them. She was hoping that fate would change, so she would intervene when she could. Even if Sigurd didn't want her up here.

"So, when is the sacrifice to begin Bjorn?"

Bjorn seemed grateful for the change in conversation, and Kadlin felt Ivar's hands find hers, their fingers entwining under the table. They were seated before the army, King Harald and his brother at a table just down from their own. The man whose name was Geir, Kadlin learnt earlier was to seated at a table by himself.

"Geir, will be sent to Valhalla once he has had his woman, who is to perform the deed is yet to be decided though. Back in Kattegat my mother would have been the one who would have done it. However here, I am not so sure. Should I do it, as the head of the army, should Harald do it as he is king and is not to be forgotten, his men helped us on the battlefield. Perhaps he should have the honour or should one of my brothers do it, I am not sure."

Kadlin could sense that Bjorn was quite troubled with the choice. He did not want to disrespect anyone, it was wise to be cautious but still a choice had to be made.

"Bjorn" Kadlin began to speak, but was interrupted by Hvisterk.

"Ah, Bjorn, you worry too much. Besides we still have the other part of the ceremony to enjoy"

Kadlin was unsure what Hvitserk meant, but found out very quickly. Two beautiful women walked up to Geir's table and started kissing him. One kissing at his neck, and the other at his lips, their hands wandering down his body.

Tilting her head, and whispering quietly into Ivar's ear. "What are they doing?"

Ivar turning to reply "He is having his, ah what shall we call it? Gift, yes that is what it is. Only Bjorn sweetened it for him by giving him 2 women, a show of appreciation for taking the death of Ecbert so well."

"Lovely, and they are going to deliver it to him here are they?" Kadlin tried very hard to keep the surprise out of her voice. She had certainly not seen this coming, perhaps if she had she wouldn't have been sitting there with her mouth open.

Hvisterk laughed, "It looks so, At least we get a show with our meal!"

Sigurd turned so that he was facing Kadlin, "Maybe you shouldn't watch Kadlin"

"And why might that be Sigurd?" Kadlin said angrily at him, but was slightly confused at his comment.

He sneered at her "Well, its not like you and my brother can ever do anything like what they are, surely it must just tease you for what you cannot have. If you stay with my brother of course. However, I on the other hand can "

Ubbe cut in before Sigurd could finish "I don't think she needs help Sigurd. Isn't' that right Kadlin"

Feeling herself blush, Kadlin replied "Yes thankyou for that Ubbe"

"Anytime" he beamed, as he drunk deeply from his drink.

Kadlin decided that it was rude not to watch the "show" infront of her, whilst she had been speaking with the brothers, things had progressed rather quickly for Geir. He was now lying naked on the table, with the women lying over him kissing his body. Glancing around, Kadlin noticed that most of the talking had stopped as everyone seemed to be enjoying the show that was being put on before them.

Before long, Kadlin noticed some men had their hands down their pants, others kissing the women that sat next to them, clearly turning them on. It was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen, as she watched politely as one of the women crawled ontop of Gier and started to ride him before the crowd. The other kissing his mouth, as he ran his hands on her chest, fondling the womans breasts. Kadlin still had her hand on Ivar's leg, she moved it slightly up higher, but felt nothing. The show that was unfolding in front of them seemed to have no real effect on him.

Ivar lent in so his lips were close to Kadlin's ear. "What can I say, it just doesn't do it for me?"

Turning her head to the side, so that Ivar's lips landed on her's "Don't worry. I know what will. You must be patient"

"What are you two whispering about? How to best fuck when Ivar's little prick doesn't work"

Kadlin shot a look at Sigurd, that she was surprised he didn't drop dead on he floor. "Sigurd, I have had quite enough of your rude comments. There is no need for them, if you want to fuck go find a willing women, for there is not one at this table and there looks to be plenty down there" as she pointed to the women watching the show before them.

Sitting there, Kadlin tried her best not think about all the ways that Ivar was most likely thinking how to punish Sigurd for his comments. Focusing on what was happening in front of her, it looks as if Geir was having a good time, pity he was about to die. She thought he might try to drag it out longer, but his moans of pleasure were growing louder and she supposed he was nearly finished.

"Well now that is over, I suppose that he shall die a happy man" Bjorn broke the silence, as he stood and addressed the army. "Geir, you took from us the rightful revenge on my father and now it is time for you to enter Valhalla. As a sacrifice, a gift to the gods"

Bjorn still look conflicted, and in a split second Kadlin found herself speaking before she had time to doubt herself.

"Bjorn" she spoke, as she stepped down off the main table, and stood before Bjorn, Ivar and the brothers her back to the army. "I have not been apart of your army as long as most, however I ask for the honour is sacrificing this man."

Looking at her seriously, Kadlin was grateful that he hadn't just laughed at her and refused straight away. "Why, Kadlin, Why should I let you?"

Kadlin wasn't really ready for this, she was hoping the close friendship between her and Bjorn would have been enough to merit her to perform the sacrifice. She thought quickly, playing with the necklace at her throat.

"Sometime ago you promised me a pardon for a deed I gave you and your brothers. I wish to trade that pardon in lieu of this. It is my deepest wish that I am the one to send Geir to the gates of Valhalla, Ecbert held me prisoner and he denied me the right of revenge by watching him die. It is for this reason, I want to sacrifice this man to the Gods. I am not the most noble here, nor am I the most worthy. However I have been trained by the best of you, I have fought along side of you all, and I wish to sacrifice this man to Freyja"

Bjorn studied her, "Kadlin, I see no reason to deny your request. I would be happy to grant your wish to sacrifice this man. You have done more than many of us know, and we would be honoured to have you act as our "angel of death".

Angel of Death, Kadlin though to herself, as she nodded and smiled to Bjorn. She liked the sound of that, she would be an angel of death, she had seen that much in her future. She knew that in the battles to come, she would become as ruthless as Ivar. Hearing the words Angel of Death gave Kadlin something to think on, perhaps she had been given these gifts from Freyja. The gifts of love, sex, death and war seemed to come from her, but Kadlin wondered if her other gift was from Frigg. The gift of sight, and knowledge seemed like a gift she would bestow. Perhaps when she wasn't standing in front of everyone she would give more thought to it, about to sacrifice a man she would think on it more.

Kadlin looked at where the stand was, to where Geir was being moved to. He looked exhausted from his encounter with the two ladies moments before. Focusing back on Ivar, she saw him smile softly at her. She wanted to do this for him, she wanted to give him the pleasure that seemed everyone else had been given. Having felt nothing really happening between his legs, she wanted to make sure he had something from this night.

* * *

Sorry its been so long for me in posting this chapter! It has been such a busy time for me and unfortunately writing has had to take a back seat! I will endeavour to get the next chapter out sooner than this one!

~MortalMarquess~


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you to all the new followers. I can't believe how much my little story has grown in the past few months! I am so grateful for all of you who follower!

PuffGirl1952 the 2nd - Sorry for the delay I just really wanted to capture this chapter well. So I would love to hear your thoughts once more ;)

Lorelei Candace Black - I'm glad you liked the last chapter, i'm not to sure if she will have Ivar's children. But I won't say never, maybe just not right now. They have lots to do together before they could even consider that!

Shadow spears - Thankyou for your compliment! I am trying to make Kadlin her own character but she certainly pulls from Lagertha. I have really enjoyed creating her! I am so glad you like her ;)

Enjoy this instalment. Please note, some of these scenes are straight out of Season 4, episode 20 and if you have not seen it (for some reason!) and don't want the ending to be spoiled perhaps it is best if you don't read this chapter.

As always I own nothing, I am merely a fan playing with the world created by Michael Hurst.

~MortalMarquess~

Kadlin walked up to where Gier stood. Standing before him, she lifted her dress over her head and stood before the crowd of people in her under garmets. Wearing a plain white shift dress, Kadlin passed her newly acquired gown to one of the woman who stood closest to her. When the woman rasied an eyebrow at her, as if to question why she bothered Kadlin simply shrugged.

"It was a gift from my beloved. I would hate to see it ruined"

Then she turned and looked at the man who was here to be sacrificed to the gods. Sizing him up, he stood much taller than she, Kadlin wasn't sure how she would be able to get a clean cut on the man at his throat. Turning around she saw some bowls upon the tables ready to be used at the feast. Taking one, she placed it on the floor underneath the end of the table.

"Gier, for your actions you have been sentenced to die. It is the will of the gods, and our people that this sacrifice be carried out by my blade. I ask you to lie here, as you prepare to take your final steps towards the gate of Valhalla."

Obeying her words, he walked over to the table and lie down, his head hanging off the edge, exposing his neck. Glancing up Kadlin saw Ivar watching her every move. Yes she had killed before, but never in front of a crowd. She prayed to the gods that she performed well and made Ivar proud. Taking her blade out, she could feel everyone around her stiffen with excitement. The crowd barely spoke a word, let alone move. All eyes we now firmly planted on her. Gier lifted his head and looked at Kadlin, for a split second she saw what she thought may have been a flicker of fear but it left as quickly as it came. Bending down she whispered into his ear.

"I will be eternally grateful for your sacrifice, may you dine with the Gods tonight. Many here do not know your true sacrifice, and for that I will always remember"

Gier smiled a small smile on his lips, closed his eyes and nodded once. Almost as if he didn't trust his own voice to speak. Kadlin knew now that it was time. She lined her blade up against his throat, and glanced past him to make sure the bowl was appropriately placed. With everything ready her eyes met Ivar once more. Watching his chest rise up and down, as he eagerly awaited her to make her sacrifice. Keeping her eye contact on Ivar, she whispered "For you" even though she knew he would never hear her, she hoped he could make the words out on her lips.

Standing at the end of the table, she lifted Gier's head up, placing her blade on his throat. Slicing the blade from one side to the other, deep enough to sever the artery but not enough to take his head off from his shoulders. The sounds of Gier gasping for air, and silently choking filled the quiet space. His hands going limp as they fell off the sides of the table, As the blood that had given Gier life for so many years, flowed freely from his neck, and collected in the bowl at Kadlin's feet. When the blood had stopped flowing, Kadlin picked up the bowl and dipped two fingers inside the warm sticky liquid.

Dragging her two fingers down her chin, to the base line of her collarbone she drew the blood into her skin, her eyes looking only to Ivar. Reaching back into the bowl she covered her hands with the blood of the dead man, Staring only at Ivar as she smeared the blood over her body. Her arms coated, she shrugged her dress off and stood naked in front of the crowd. Dipping her hands once more into the blood, she continued to wipe the blood over her naked body. Her eyes never once leaving Ivar's, as she coated her breasts, imagining that they were Ivar's hands on her rather than her own. Feeling a sense of power, Kadlin continued. It wasn't until she had completed covering herself and the bowl at her feet was empty that she realised she had been singing the entire time. Her lament was not beautiful, but the words she sang felt as if they were directly to and both from the Gods. Kadlin did not know where the song had come from, but it didn't stop her in singing as she performed her ritual.

Speaking with a confidence that she had performed the ceremony well she announced the crowd.

"We pray to the gods that our sacrifice be well received. The blood debt of King Ragnar has been fulfilled may the feast begin"

Striding from her position in front of the high table, she walked back to where Ivar and his brother sat. Eyes followed her as she walked, but she took no notice of them, the only eyes she cared to have for her were now next to her as she took her seat back next to Ivar.

As she sat down, Bjorn stood and announced that the feast would commence, as soon as he finished speaking the crowd seemed to find their voices again as they cheered "Skoll" and the chatter returned. When Bjorn took his seat and turned to talk to Hvisterk, Kadlin turned to Ivar. Before she had time to speak, he spoke to her, his hands finding her own.

"Kadlin, that was"

"Yes?" he seemed to be struggling to find the words he needed.

Shaking his head in response "The hottest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life"

Relief flooded through her body, not knowing wether Ivar would be displeased of her standing naked before everyone. "Are you sure, I didn't upset you. I don't know what came over me, one minute I was there with the knife, the next I was walking back towards you with no clothes on"

"And you think that showing your naked body to every man, woman and child here would displease me?"

"Well yes?" she answered awkwardly, as she shifted away from him slightly.

"But you did it anyway?" he countered her.

Feeling uncomfortable suddenly, Kadlin answered slowly. "Yes, it seems I did. Ivar I am so sorry" she began. Kadlin knew that Ivar did not own her, but she had wanted to make him happy, and like she said only moments before, the whole thing had happened so fast.

"What you just did in front of everyone, is"

"I know and I'm so sorry Ivar, that was not my intention." She said quietly, feeling the power and confidence that had filled her up so much before, leaving her.

"Woman, stop interrupting me". He glared at her, when she nodded he continued. "Now if you would let me speak you would know that yes, I am a little unhappy that everyone here has now seen what is mine. However, you showed everyone here tonight that it does not matter to you. Kadlin the entire time you performed your ritual, your eyes did not leave mine. You showed off your body to everyone, and only had eyes for me. But I want to know, why did you do it? Why did you want to be the one to sacrifice Gier?"

Taking a deep breath she answered quietly, "I wanted you to have what they all had. Everyone here tonight watched those two women with Gier, and to be honest I am surprised that no one else ended up fucking. But I knew it didn't turn you on, I want to be the only one you ever need, I want to give you the pleasure and passion that you deserve Ivar. And I hoped that this would give it to you"

"You have given me more than that Kadlin, You just showed everyone that you want me. You choose me"

Kadlin could feel the blush rising up on her cheeks, as she took his face in her hands. "I do, Ivar. I will always choose you".

Taking his cloak that sat on the back of his chair he handed it to Kadlin. Wrapping it around herself, she was grateful for the warmth. It had started to get colder now that she was not moving around. Moments later a woman appeared at the table, and handed Kadlin back her small clothes, and she stepped down from the table and covered her self in the dress. Amongst a call of boo's as she covered her naked body, simply smiling at them she climbed back up to the table and brought her lips down on to Ivar's. Once again showing everyone that her only interest was him. His hands wandering up and over her body, before she broke away from the kiss and sat back down beside him. Her hands on his leg, as she whispered into his ear "Don't forget this feeling, you will need it later tonight".

"Now, if my brother is quite finished" Bjorn spoke, as the crowd laughed and called out. "We have to decide to where to take our army"

Kadlin sat and listened to them speak, but after a few moments she could not hear them, nor could she see. A vision came slamming in to her and it took all of her self control to keep her face calm so no one else would notice her. Her vison was blurred not clear like they usually were. Sensing something happening that was perhaps different to how it was meant to be, Kadlin calmed herself and tried to peace together what she saw. Blood, pooling at the bottom of the table where she now sat, wine dripped from the table, an axe that looked familiar but she couldn't be sure as it was too blurry to see the carvings clearly.

Coming back into the present, Kadlin was able to catch some of the conversation between Ivar and Ubbe.

"You can't lead the army Ivar" Ubbe told him.

"I don't want to lead the army Ubbe, what I am saying is that those who wish to raid and go on adventure, then I will lead them" he answered to Ubbe. Kadlin took his hand, trying to get his attention subtly. "You can put on a apron and settle down" he smirked to Ubbe.

Hvisterk was next to add his opinion "We should stake claim here"

"Ah" called Ivar "That does not sound like the Hvisterk I know, the Hvitserk I know loves to raid"

"Ivar" Kadlin started quietly, but not as calmly as she planned.

Not seeming to hear her, Ivar pulled himself up out of his chair, and propped himself up at the edge of the table.

"Ivar" Kadlin tried again, but Ivar had stared speaking, the urgency to speak to him seemed to be growing. She needed to talk to him, something did not feel right.

"So, who among you will fight, for the love of battle, for the love of fame and the love of Odin?" Ivar roared to crowd before him, passion shining in his eyes.

The crowd below cheered, as Ivar called out to them. Kadlin knew he was born for this, and it seemed the army knew it too as they cheered for him as he then sat back down and picked up some of the food that had now been served before them.

"Don't do this Ivar, we need to stick together. We are the son's of Ragnar, all of us. Besides, I'm sure your pretty woman doesn't want you dying in battle. Although if you do she could come and be with a real man"

Kadlin felt Ivar stiffen at the last comment, "Frankly Sigurd I don't care what you say, my "Woman" as you put her is free to make her own choices. And as we all saw before, she made her choice. It was me, in case that tiny detail slipped your mind. And, I would not even piss down your throat even, if your lungs were on fire" Ivar spat at his brother.

"Maybe that's because your not really even a man are you boneless. Don't you ever think, Kadlin is going to get bored of you, I mean last I heard your prick doesn't even work" Sigurd continued to taunt him.

"Sigurd, Shut up" Kadlin spat at him. "Ubbe, if you wouldn't mind"

Kadlin hoped that Ubbe would somehow interview and then she would be able to calm Ivar down, the tension that now sat between everyone was growing unbearable. Ubbe rolled his eyes, and sat forward in his chair, "Sigurd" he started to say as Kadlin turned to speak to Ivar.

"Ivar, I need to speak with you, but firstly you need to calm down. Getting pissed off will not help" Kadlin tried to get him to listen once more. Looking around to the other brothers, wondering if perhaps she was not saying it loud enough, but without Ivar having a chance to listen to her Bjorn spoke.

"So, who is going to stay and farm" Bjorn asked to everyone.

Kadlin was glad for the interruption, hopefully it gave Ivar a chance to calm down. As King Harald decided that even though he would have liked to stay, he admitted that he had other plans. To many peoples surprise his brother stood up and announced that he wanted to raid with Bjorn, to see the Mediterranean"

Bjorn was clearly excited at this turn at events, as he jumped down of their table and stood before everyone. "It seems that the only thing that kept the son's of Ragnar together, was the death of their father" as embraced King Harald with a clap on the back.

"No, Bjorn. It is you who does not wish to keep the army together" Ivar called out. "It is you ,who wants to go away to sunny places. Every one else can follow me" Ivar said, with passion, anger and confidence. As he spoke, Kadlin saw who he was. He was a true leader, and she was proud to see it happening and him asserting himself as someone to be reckoned with.

The next few moments happened so quickly, Kadlin didn't think she could have prevented the events from unfolding, even though she tried.

Sigurd stood suddenly "I do not want to follow you Ivar. You are crazy. You have the mind of a child"

"And all you do is play MUSIC Sigurd" Ivar said through gritted teeth and a face filled with anger.

"I'm just as much a son as Ragnar as you are" Sigurd commented back,as he took a mouthful of his drink.

Kadlin felt hot, uncomfortable and dizzy, "Sigurd, sit down. Please let us enjoy our meal and the victory that your father is finally avenged"

Ivar seemed not to hear her, as he continued on with his attack of words at Sigurd. "I'm not sure, as far as I remember Ragnar didn't play, and he certainly didn't offer his ass to other men"

"Ivar, Enough" Kadlin spoke, not friendly or with affection but clearly. Hoping to finally get through to him.

Kadlin looked from Hvisterk to Ubbe who were still sat with her at the table, they were much more used to the two younger brother's and their squabbles than she was but even she admitted that Ubbe looked to be looking at Ivar with concern, and worry perhaps Kadlin thought. Bjorn still walked around the table where King Harald and his brother sat, eating his apple watching the events unfold in front of him.

"You make me laugh Ivar, just like you do when you crawl around like a baby"

The rage escaping from Ivar, Kadlin was surprised people that were seated tables away didn't feel the heat from him. "Shut your mouth" he yelled at him.

"Enough" Bjorn called, as he continued to bite his apple.

"This does not concern you Bjorn" as Ivar slammed his hand down on table.

"What's the matter Ivar you can't take it?" Sigurd continued.

Kadlin grabbed Ubbe by the arm. "Ubbe please". Ivar wasn't listening to her, he needed to stop. She needed him to calm down, before things got even more out of control.

"Ivar, don't listen to him" Ubbe spoke calmly, trying to get through to him. Kadlin knew it wasn't enough, Ivar was still seething.

Once again, Sigurd continued. "It must be hard for you now, that your mummy is dead. Knowing that she is the only one who ever really loved you. That woman beside you, she doesn't love you. She will never love you. What she feels its pity. Pity that no one else could love you" Sigurd picked up is drink and brought the mug to his lips.

"Ivar, Ivar" Ubbe tried again.

Suddenly the axe that was in Ivar's hand looked familiar. "Ivar NO!" she called. It was too late, Ivar threw his axe with a vicious anger towards the end of the table, where it buried itself in Sigurds chest. The force of the throw, stumbling Sigurd from his feet.

Hvisterk who sat next to Sigurd, stared on in shock, as the crowd below gasped and went quiet from what was unfolding before their eyes. Ivar's eyes went wide, as he realised what he had done. Sigurd took step by step towards Ivar, as he pulled the axe cleanly from his chest and raised it up before Ivar.

Ubbe, Hvisterk watched in horror as the blood dripped down from Sigurd. Kadlin, rose quickly from her chair and tried to get to Sigurd, before she could make it to him though he dropped to the floor, at Ivars feet. She reached him moments after Sigurds head hit the floor and was suddenly surrounded by Ubbe and Hvisterk, as they tried desperately to see if Sigurd was alive.

"No, NO" Ubbe grunted as he turned Sigurd over and looked into his younger brother's cold dead eyes. His snake eye forever looking up at the world that would continue on, even now that he had left it. Kadlin closed his eyes, as she finally turned to Ivar.

Not thinking she had ever seen the look on his face before, but it was the look of shock, sadness, disbelief and regret. For a brief second she could have sworn she saw his eyes water, before once again the look of anger returned.

As the blood pooled at their feet, the wine dripped from the discarded and knocked over mugs of ale, Kadlin realised that she had known it was coming. She just didn't think that Ivar would have killed his own brother, she was certain that because the vision was blurry that perhaps it was changing and wouldn't come to pass. Now, she was left with the realisation that perhaps its was different before, and due to all the taunts Sigurd has bestowed upon Ivar, fate had changed.

Perhaps now the visions she had seen, would not come to pass. Staring up at Ivar, she wondered what would happen now, for she truly did not know. Only time would tell what would become of them after the events had just unravelled.

Time as in, perhaps November 29th when Vikings returns to the history channel! I am so excited for it to return to our screens, have you seen all the trailers? Now that SDCC has been and gone there are more trailers, and I am super eager to see where this season takes our favourite Vikings!

Would love as always to hear everyone's thoughts on the above chapter, It was a little challenging to write as I really wanted to depict those scenes and make you feel as if you were watching the episode only with Kadlin seated there beside them all , so I hope I was able to do the scene's justice.

For now, I might leave my story here. I have really enjoyed writing and playing around with the world that the History Channel have created. Thank you for joining me along the ride, until next season.

SKOLL!

~MortalMarquess~


End file.
